Cuivre et passion
by Lena Senjak
Summary: Hermione a manqué de prudence. Face au chantage écoeurant de Parkinson, elle ne peut qu'exécuter. Mais Pansy compte bien l'humilier, se venger. Même si pour cela elle doit vendre son âme... Rogue, Ginny, Draco, Hermione, tous seront victimes de sa folie.
1. Retenue!

Bienvenue sur ma première fanfiction harry Potter. Comme de bien entendu, tout appartient à J.K. Rowling! Have Fun!

-----------------------------

Ses longs cheveux châtains cascadant dans son dos, ses prunelles chocolat embrasées par le désir et son sourire carnassier faisaient d'elle l'image même du désir. Bien changée la petite fille innocente et intellectuelle. De cette intelligence elle ne s'était pas départie mais en usait pour servir aujourd'hui ses intérêts.

Sous les mains expertes de l'homme au dessus d'elle, elle se laissait aller vers les contrées sauvages du plaisir.

Mordillant sa jolie bouche pulpeuse, elle repensait aux évènements qui l'avaient amenée jusqu'ici.

Flash Back

La pluie dégoulinant sur ses vêtements, ses bras serrés et les dents qui claquent, elle était à la recherche d'un champignon d'aune. Plante assez commune qui proliférait en milieu marécageux. Seulement, il faisait nuit, le froid était vif, les gouttes hésitaient entre le grêlon et la gouttelette et surtout… Elle n'avait pas le droit d'être ici! Une potion de camouflage, discrétion augmentée, mais les professeurs n'étaient pas dupes. Tous savaient qu'une grande majorité des élèves connaissaient le parc autour du château aussi bien de nuit que de jour.

Elle se baissa, souriante une poignée de champignons dans la main et se retourna avant de se retrouver nez à nez avec…

-Granger…

-Pro… Professeur Rogue. Je… ce n'est p…

-Cinquante points en moins pour Griffondor et en retenue tout le mois à récurer les cachots. Maintenant veuillez-vous justifier.

-Je cherchais un champignon d'Aune…

-Évidemment, comme la préfète que vous êtes, vous avez cru pouvoir passer outre le règlement. Mais personne n'est au dessus des lois Granger… Pas même les merveilleux amis de Potter. Sachez-le!

-Ça n'a rien avoir! Je n'avais plus rien en réserve! S'emporta-t-elle.

Un sourire mauvais aux lèvres, Rogue de se départit pas de son sang-froid.

-Mais vous ne vous en êtes rendue compte qu'aujourd'hui? Je suppose que vous n'aviez sûrement pas la possibilité de refaire votre stock un autre jour.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, passablement énervée et ne répondit pas. Rogue s'amusa de ce petit défi et s'avança d'un pas en sa direction ce qui la fit reculer.

-Granger. Je doute que cette cueillette nocturne n'ait été le véritable motif de votre escapade, mais si je venais à apprendre quoique ce soit… Vous risqueriez de le regretter. C'est une mise en garde. Maintenant, allez vous coucher.

La jeune fille ne se fit pas prier et retourna au dortoir des champignons plein les poches.

A partir du lendemain, elle retourna aux cachots tous les mercredis et samedis soirs, récurer les chaudrons écoeurants sous l'œil implacable de Rogue, le maudissant chaque fois un peu plus. Harry et Ron l'accompagnaient parfois, en retenue pour avoir fait sauter une potion ou s'être disputé avec Malfoy. Mais leur présence n'apportait qu'un maigre réconfort à Hermione. Car si ceux-ci la soutenaient, ils n'avaient eu que deux heures une fois ou l'autre.

-Va te plaindre à McGonagall! Ça ne peut plus durer! S'exclama Ron.

Hermione leva tristement les yeux vers lui.

-Elle n'est pas au courant de mes retenues et je lui épargnerais la honte de le savoir…

Vers la fin du mois d'octobre, avant sa dernière retenue, elle entendit un gloussement moqueur provenant des cachots annexes. Elle vit sortir Pansy Parkinson accompagnée de Millicent Bullstrode. Regard hautain envers les deux jeunes filles.

-Alors Granger… Encore rendez-vous avec Rogue?

Sidérée, Hermione ne sut que répondre. Elle s'attendait à tout mais pas à… ça! Gloussant de plus belle, Pansy donna un coup de coude à Millicent en riant.

-T'as vu elle sait même plus quoi dire!

-Boucle la Parkinson… J'ai le souvenir que tu faisais moins la fière après t'être faite jeter par Malfoy!

Il était de notoriété publique que Drago Malfoy avait délaissé Pansy pour une nouvelle arrivante écossaise dont la famille était plus qu'honorable. De sang pur n'ayant jamais trempé dans aucune affaire du seigneur des ténèbres et dont les membres étaient tous sans exception d'une grande beauté, la famille MacLagma avait de quoi séduire.

-Va te faire voire Granger! Je sais aussi des choses sur toi dont tu n'as pas à être fière… Comme le fait que tu piques dans les armoires de Rogue…

Hermione sourit, sereine.

-Tu ne peux rien prouver, Parkinson.

-Tu sais ce qu'on dit des Serpentards? Qu'ils sont rusés. Et ce fut tellement facile d'abuser de la naïveté de ce crétin de Crivey… Tu sais l'imbécile qui fait de la lèche à Potter?

Là-dessus, elle étala en éventail une dizaine de photos où l'on voyait clairement Hermione fouiller les armoires de Rogue. Celle-ci devint livide et fixa intensément Parkinson.

-_Reducto!_

Parkinson sourit de plus belle lorsque les photos s'envolèrent en fumée.

-Tu n'as pas écouté? Rusés… Tu pensais que j'allais te montrer les originales?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Parkinson?

-Mhmmm… Primo… Je veux une preuve que Rogue est bien un homme comme les autres.

Hermione sentit son sang se glacer. Avait-elle mal compris? Se faisait-elle des idées? Elle garda la tête haute pour ne pas montrer à quel point elle était déstabilisée.

-Tu vas nous prouver que Rogue…

Pansy laissa sa phrase en suspens avant de s'approcher plus près de Hermione.

-…ne peut rester insensible…

Elle se colla à Hermione qui aurait voulu s'enfuir en hurlant.

-…au charme fou de miss je-sais-tout.

Le cœur de Hermione manqua un battement. Parkinson ne pouvait faire cela.

-Tu rêves Parkinson… Je préfère être en retenue toute l'année que faire… _ça_!

-Mais tu n'as pas exactement ce qu'on appelle le choix! Tu sais chérie il faut faire des concessions dans la vie! C'est ça ou être renvoyée. Car tu sais… les ingrédients que tu as volés sont interdits. Rogue ne serait pas heureux de savoir qu'on a dérobé quelque chose d'aussi dangereux dans son armoire personnelle.

Hermione déglutit. Effectivement l'essence de néant troll qu'elle avait dérobé était extrêmement instable et pourtant la potion qu'elle avait préparé, même si de haut niveau ne servait qu'à l'invisibilité. Elle avait encore un sacré stock de la potion mais à quoi bon si c'était pour être renvoyée de Poudlard.

L'estomac retourné, pleine de répulsion à l'idée de ce qu'elle allait devoir faire elle leva les yeux vers Parkinson.

-Combien de temps j'ai?

-Noël.

Pansy sourit, pleine de joie malsaine à l'idée ironique qu'elle se faisait d'un cadeau. Hermione ne se doutait pas encore du piège infernal dans lequel elle venait de tomber car, Parkinson sous ses airs arrogants était plus diabolique encore que ce qu'on pouvait imaginer. Elle ne faisait pas que s'amuser. Elle servirait une vengeance, elle humilierait « cette garce de Granger », une bonne fois pour toute, elle sèmerait la zizanie mais plus que ça… elle aussi servirait ses intérêts et à un point qu'Hermione ne pouvait soupçonner.


	2. Vous avez dit acharnement?

Les studios? À vous! Réponse aux reviews en fin de chapitre! J

-----------------------------------------------

La dernière retenue d'Hermione avait été égale aux premières. Épuisante et lourde d'un silence que seul venait trouble le bruit des éponges métalliques.

Bien qu'éreintée, elle n'avait pu fermer l'œil de la nuit.

Se retournant pour la énième fois dans son lit, elle se demandait comment elle avait pu être aussi stupide. Se laisser piéger par Parkinson que tous considéraient comme une des filles les plus niaises de tout Poudlard!

Des larmes de rage dans les yeux elle se mordit la main presque à sang. A l'idée de ce qu'elle allait devoir faire son estomac se contracta violemment. Elle se sentait fiévreuse. Brûlante. Le dilemme était plus que monstrueux. Poudlard… ou son honneur.

Le lendemain matin…. Sa décision était prise. Elle n'avait jamais pu étudier dans une autre école que Poudlard. Mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à céder à son maître chanteur. Quitte à en oublier le monde de la magie, elle disparaîtrait, retournerait parmi les moldus. Elle n'avait pas encore pensé à ce qu'elle allait servir comme excuse à ses parents mais elle n'avait pas le choix.

Elle se leva, le visage livide, des cernes mauves sous les yeux, les muscles endoloris.

Comme tous les matins, elle prépara ses affaires de cours. Comme tous les matins, elle salua avec le sourire ceux qui la croisaient. Personne ne devait se douter de sa future décision. Personne ne devait remarquer le moindre changement dans son rituel qui de l'aube au début des cours la poursuivait depuis six longues années.

Elle lança un regard à Ginny. La petite rousse traînait les pieds. Hermione savait que ce qui la minait n'était rien d'autre le manque d'attention d'Harry à son égard. Malgré le nombre grandissant de conquêtes de la sulfureuse rouquine, rien ne pouvait lui faire oublier son grand amour.

Hermione serra les dents. Sac sur l'épaule, habillée, coiffée, fin prête pour aller en cours, elle se dirigea vers la grande salle. Elle toucha à peine son déjeuner, échangea des banalités avec ses amis et se prépara mentalement pour le premier cours de la journée, potion. Cours commun avec les Serpentards, naturellement…

Elle savait que Parkinson l'attendrait, la narguerait, lui demanderait l'avancement de son but final. Mais elle était bien déterminée à l'ignorer. Elle ne lui donnerait pas la satisfaction de voir qu'elle avait… réussi son projet.

Comme elle s'y attendait elle vit sa fameuse gueule de bouledogue réjoui comme si on venait de lui offrir le plus beau cadeau qui soit.

-Alors Granger, bien dormi? Tu as l'air épuisée!

Hermione lui lança un regard noir mais ne répondit pas.

Harry et Ron, eux n'avaient rien remarqué. Comme d'habitude trop absorbés dans leur tentative d'intimidation face aux Serpentards parmi lesquels Malfoy, souriant et narquois faisait figure de prince.

Rogue passa parmi eux rétablissant un silence pesant et faisant voler sa robe noire, les fit entrer.

Parkinson effleura Hermione au passage, lui chuchotant tellement bas qu'elle crut rêver:

« -Séduisant n'est-ce pas? »

La Griffondor eut un frisson de dégoût face à la Serpentard dont le visage aux traits épais ne se départit pas de ce fiel écœurant imprimé dans tous les pores de sa peau.

Rogue, insensible à la tension qui régnait entre les deux maisons eut la brillante idée de faire les binômes les plus instables qui soient.

-Weasley, Goyle, ensembles. Malfoy, Potter ensembles. Parkinson, Granger, ensembles.

Les trois premiers groupes s'entreregardèrent en chien de faïence pendant que Rogue continuait à créer des groupes à tendances incompatibles.

Harry fixa intensément Rogue laissant entrevoir par ses prunelles émeraude la haine qu'il éprouvait à son égard. Ron marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Hermione, elle, s'enferma obstinément dans son silence.

Parkinson gardait les yeux rivés sur son chaudron mais aucun des élèves n'avait manqué le petit sourire satisfait qui s'était dessiné sur ses lèvres.

-Vous allez me concocter aujourd'hui une potion dont je doute que le quart d'entre vous a déjà entendu parler. La potion _Oxyam. _Évidemment, personne ne peut me dire ce que c'est…

Hermione vit les mots se former dans sa tête mais s'abstint de répondre. Rogue lui lança un regard moqueur.

-Eh bien… La brillante miss je sais tout serait-elle devenue muette?

Hermione sentit ses joues s'empourprer. Il n'allait pas s'y mettre aussi?!

-A moins que pour une fois… elle n'ait pas lu ses cours? Vous avez l'air épuisée Granger. Mais je me doute que vous avez des occupations adolescentes plus… intéressantes que mon cours.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et sans réfléchir, elle répliqua.

-Bien entendu étant donné que la soirée d'hier je l'ai passée dans votre bureau…

Rogue devint livide sous l'insinuation de la Griffondor. A l'instar de la moitié de la classe qui blêmit. Ils savaient tous qu'elle était allée trop loin. Beaucoup trop loin.

Quant à Rogue, un tic nerveux agitait le coin de son œil.

-Eh bien Granger… Puisque vous semblez tellement apprécier ces retenues. Je vous en ressers jusqu'à Noël. Tous les mercredi et samedi comme convenu et ah! Oui. Cinquante points en moins pour Griffondor.

Hermione aurait voulu protester mais son cœur manqua un battement quand elle sentit Pansy lui glisser la main sur la cuisse. Elle n'osa pas bouger de peur de provoquer l'ire de son professeur désormais en train d'expliquer les consignes mais se mordit les lèvres presque au point de crier.

Pansy se pencha et lui chuchota très doucement à l'oreille:

« -Tu as vu? Il te donne environ une centaine d'occasions de lui prouver à quel point tu peux être plaisante. Disant cela elle remonta encore sa main d'encore un cran.

Le cœur d'Hermione battait à toute allure.

-Pas la peine de te mordre les lèvres Granger… Je sais que tu _adores_ être mise au pied du mur… »

Elle gloussa doucement et reprit une contenance tellement normale qu'Hermione crut qu'elle avait cauchemardé ce moment.

A la fin des deux heures de cours, elle avait certes réussi sa potion mais pas au point d'obtenir une cote valable. Elle était complètement bouleversée et seul Ginny le remarqua pendant leur pause.

-Qu'y a-t-il Mione? On dirait que tu viens de voir un fantôme.

-Un… Quoi?

Ginny haussa les épaules, agacée par ce lapsus. Bien sûr qu'on en voyait des fantômes. Ils se lassaient de leur propre banalité à force.

-Tu as l'air carrément perturbée. Je ne sais pas. Ton calme si légendaire s'est envolé ou quoi?

Hermione savait que Ginny la piquait un peu, histoire de la faire réagir mais cela ne la réconfortait guère. Elle lui lança un regard en coin, pendant que la rousse ne la regardait pas, admirant son si joli profil. Une boule lui serra la gorge. Ce n'est pas Poudlard qu'elle perdrait. C'était toute sa vie. Ses amis, ses cours, les professeurs qu'elle aimait. Toute sa vie. Elle ne pouvait concevoir, avec le retour de Voldemort de les abandonner ainsi.

Malgré la quasi neutralité de ses traits, on pouvait voir qu'elle se livrait un véritable combat intérieur.

Le reste de la semaine se passa sans embûche majeure jusqu'au mercredi de sa seconde série de retenues.

Le glas du gigantesque clocher la fit sursauter lorsqu'il sonna huit heures. Elle rassembla sa baguette, son sac de toile ou elle rangea de quoi écrire. Peut-être Rogue ferait preuve d'indulgence en la faisant écrire?

Elle eut un petit rire amer. Rogue? Indulgent? Rogue serait indulgent le jour où Hagrid deviendrait prudent. Ce qui revenait à dire: « _Quand les poules auront des dents…_ »

Hermione prit donc avec appréhension le chemin des cachots.

La froide humidité des lieux la fit frissonner On ne pouvait décemment vivre ici et être normal. Seul les animaux à sang froid pouvait se plaire dans de telles conditions. Des serpents par exemple. Une ombre bougea et elle crut en voir un se faufiler. Elle recula d'un pas, fixant la petite ouverture ou deux point brillants la regardaient.

-_Lumos!_

Un rat s'enfuit en couinant.

-La fatigue doit me jouer des tours…

-Dommage car vous aurez besoin de toute votre énergie ce soir.

Hermione sursauta en plaquant une main contre son cœur battant. Rogue lui lança un regard moqueur.

-Il semblerait que je vous aie fait peur. Tant mieux! Peut-être cela vous apprendra-t-il à me respecter comme il se doit.

-Je ne vous…

-Silence! Je ne vous ai pas autorisé à parler à ce que je sache? Taisez-vous et écoutez moi. Ce soir, j'ai besoin de vous pour aller neutraliser… _quelque chose_.

Hermione sentit son sang se glacer.

-Il semblerait que les Wyvernes se sentent investies d'une mission de récupération de leur territoire depuis le retour de Voldemort. Évidemment, nous ne pouvons consciemment les laisser s'approcher des élèves. Je suppose que vous connaissez leur potentiel de destruction?

-Oui, elles sont capables grâce à leur seul joyaux de provoquer de sérieuses brûlures.

-Tout à fait Granger. Seulement, ce sont ces créatures mystiques. Elles ne sont pas aussi intelligentes que les licornes mais très intuitives. Leur rareté ne nous permet pas d'en blesser ne serait-ce qu'une seule. Car agissant en clan, nuire à l'une d'elles revient à s'attirer les foudres de toutes ses sœurs. Et nous ne pouvons nous permettre le luxe de guerroyer face à elles. Clair?

-Oui, professeur. Qu'allons-nous donc devoir faire?

-Les piéger. Nous allons créer un leurre qui se chargera d'attaquer les Wyvernes afin qu'elles concentrent leur haine sur celui-ci.

-Mais…mais c'est extrêmement risqué! Leur mémoire collective leur fera imprimer pour toujours l'image du… Oh mon Dieu…

-Oui, vous avez deviné. L'occasion rêvée de nous en faire des alliées de taille!

Hermione déglutit difficilement. Si elle avait vu juste, Rogue comptait envoyer aux créatures mystiques une réplique de Voldemort afin qu'elles projettent une haine éternelle envers celui-ci.

-Comment comptez-vous vous y prendre?

-Un sortilège d'illusion. Naturellement, il nous faudra le protéger afin qu'il les entraîne vers la forêt. Le risque, c'est que l'on soit découvert. D'où l'intérêt d'une certaine potion couplé au sort d'effacement et la cape que porte Potter.

-Harry ne vous la prêtera jamais! S'insurgea Hermione.

Rogue leva les yeux au ciel agacé.

-Bien sûr qu'il ne me la prêtera pas! Mais si vous croyez que je m'abaisserais à demander quoique ce soit à Potter! Dumbledore dans sa grande bonté a accepté de me prêter la sienne. Le sortilège est de niveau de troisième année. Quant à la potion, n'ayant constaté la présence des Wyvernes qu'il y a deux jours je n'ai pas eu assez de temps pour en préparer. Mais je suppose que vous disposez d'un stock de celle-ci…

L'insinuation de Rogue mit Hermione mal à l'aise mais elle savait qu'il ne servirait à rien de lui mentir.

-Je vous attends dans cinq minutes devant la porte du château.

Montant vers la tour Griffondor, Hermione se demandait si ça valait vraiment la peine de faire confiance à Rogue. Dans le doute elle en toucha deux mots à Ginny. La seule qui n'aurait pas hurlé à l'outrage en entendant cette histoire aberrante.

-Gin. J'ai besoin de toi.

Elle l'entraîna à part.

-Rogue m'invite pour une romantique escapade nocturne… lâcha-t-elle d'un ton grinçant.

Ginny hausse les sourcils dans une grimace ironique.

-Charmant! Mais encore?

-Il veut qu'on aille faire la chasse à la Wyverne. Seulement si ça tourne mal, je veux que tu ailles prévenir tout de suite McGonagall.

-Tu as un moyen pour me prévenir?

-Tu te rappelles les gallions de l'A.D.? Je vais t'en donner un. Si tu le sens chauffer dans ta poche n'hésite pas c'est qu'on a des ennuis.

Ginny accepta la mission sans broncher.

Hermione descendit cinq minutes plus tard, les deux fioles dans son sac.

-Vous avez été longue Granger. Sans doute parti faire un dernier baiser d'adieu à votre rouquin de petit ami.

-Ma vie privée de nous regarde pas, professeur. Lança-t-elle, cinglante.

Rogue haussa un sourcil moqueur et sortit sans répondre.

Dans la nuit, on distinguait clairement des lueurs dansantes à la frontière entre le lac et la forêt interdite. Ces pâles lumières revêtait des couleurs pastel magnifiques dont la palette infinie de tons avait de quoi rendre jaloux le plus vaniteux des paons.

Hermione lança un regard angoissé à Rogue et le suivit dehors, prête à prendre le risque.


	3. Les Wyvernes

All from. J.K.Rowling. Sinon je m'excuse pour mon retard j'ai eu quelques ennuis familiaux et je vous sers donc ce troisième chapitre avec mes plus plates excuse '

--------------------------------------------

Parée, baguette à la main droite, fiole dans la gauche, le maximum de détermination réunis vers un seul objectif. Mener au mieux sa mission. Bien qu'elle n'aimât pas Rogue, elle se sentait plus qu'obligée de protéger les élèves de cette menace.

Le cœur battant à toute allure, Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer la grâce et la beauté des créatures. Les serpents de magie faisaient figure de semi légende même dans le monde de la magie.

-Granger! Arrêtez de rêvasser! Venez m'aider.

Hermione fut choquée par ce ton impérieux et suivit son professeur malgré la colère qu'elle ressentait face à tant d'autorité.

Il lui fit signe de le suivre sous la cape d'invisibilité. Hermione eut une pensée totalement absurde qui faillit la faire éclater de rire. Elle se rappelait les jeux quand elle était enfant et se cachait sous les couvertures avec ses cousines. Mais elle chassa bien vite ce souvenir inapproprié qu'elle trouva totalement déplacé.

-Ouvre votre fiole et buvez-la. Ordonna Rogue toujours de ce même ton autoritaire.

Mais plutôt que d'éprouver un accès de rage, Hermione fut surprise. Rogue était-il stupide? Il allait boire une potion qu'elle avait préparé sans se douter des erreurs qu'elle avait pu commettre.

-Ne vous méprenez pas Granger. J'ai fait une rapide vérification de cette potion. Je ne la boirais pas sans raisons.

La Griffondor répliqua avec un semi sourire:

-Vous mentez très mal professeur…

Le silence froid suivant sa réflexion la mit véritablement mal à l'aise même si elle savait qu'elle avait touché un point sensible.

Cachés sous la cape, ils avançaient très, très lentement. Ils ne voulaient prendre aucun risque car même si la potion d'invisibilité leur garantissait une substance aussi fine que l'éther, les Wyvernes avaient une intuition surdéveloppée.

Hermione eut un violent frisson que Rogue souligna par un reniflement dédaigneux.

Il s'arrêta net en sifflant un légère « chut ». A cinq mètres d'eux, les mystérieuses créatures évoluaient dans un balai aérien des plus beaux.

Tirant Hermione par le bras, Rogue l'entraîna sous le couvert des arbres.

-Ici, je vais faire apparaître une illusion de Voldemort. Votre but, Granger, sera de l'entourer d'un bouclier pendant les deux premières minutes de la confrontation, ensuite il s'enfuira vers la forêt interdite et là les Wyvernes le poursuivront.

-Bien. Je suis prête.

Elle sentit Rogue se redresser de toute sa hauteur, prenant seulement conscience d'à quel point il était grand.

Soudain, le temps sembla se figer. Une énergie très vieille la souda au sol. On aurait dit l'âme même de la terre mère qui remontait des entrailles du monde. Hermione était terrifiée. Rogue incantait des forces bien trop vieilles et puissantes que pour les manier avec souplesse. La tension devenait de plus en plus forte. L'air vibrait sourdement mais apparemment seuls Rogue et Hermione en étaient conscients.

Hermione fixa la forme floue qui s'élevait du sol devant elle. La brume initiale du pantin se solidifia en une purée dense avant de prendre une consistance humaine. Le corps maigre et nu devant elle inspirait plus de dégoût que de pitié. Plus de peur que de mépris. Mais par décence, Rogue para « l'homme » d'amples tissus noirs.

Baguette à la main , il s'avança vers les Wyvernes qui braquèrent leur regard curieux vers lui.

Au milieu de leur cercle, La réplique de Voldemort restait stoïque. Les étranges serpents de lumière tournaient autour de lui sans réelle intention agressive, plus curieux que belliqueux.

Soudain, la réplique de Voldemort leva les bras puis les abaissa brusquement. Une immense sphère noire explosa. Rogue s'arrêta brusquement et somma Hermione de lancer le charme du bouclier.

L'entité fut protégée par le charme qu'exécuta Hermione de façon magistrale.

Un son sourd bruissa du sol, augmenta en vibration et en intensité, la terre commença à trembler et soudain, un immense rayon jaillit du sol en pulvérisant l'image de Voldemort…

Hermione faillit pousser un cri d'horreur mais Rogue lui plaqua la main sur la bouche avant qu'elle n'ait pu émettre le moindre son. La tension était palpable. Les Wyvernes étaient devenues blanches et brillantes. Une lumière qui n'éclairait pas mais obscurcissait tout, autour des créatures.

Hermione sentait sa peau se hérisser de frissons et ses cheveux se gonfler de l'électricité présente dans l'air. Rogue s'approcha très près d'elle et lui chuchota:

« -Attendez… ne faites surtout rien maintenant. »

Les Wyvernes semblaient hagardes mais aussi désireuses de se venger. La destruction de l'image de Voldemort ne semblait pas les satisfaire. Elles vouaient une haine farouche à cet agresseur.

Les minutes s'écoulaient et Hermione n'osait pas bouger, pourtant sa jambe lui faisait atrocement mal.

Elle sentait Rogue, à son côté qui respirait à peine, tendu comme un arc et parallèlement ne sentait plus ses propres muscles engourdis. A cela vint s'ajouter une envie pressante d'uriner.

Hermione se mordit les lèvres, honteuse.

« -Je vais tenter de recréer quelque chose Granger, mais je vous demanderais plus de concentration pour le bouclier. »

Hermione acquiesça quand Rogue commença à créer la réplique d'un immense serpent à partir d'une branche mort. Elle se concentra de toutes ses forces en l'entourant d'un bouclier qu'elle doutait de pouvoir maintenir fort longtemps.

Les Wyvernes se tournèrent d'un coup vers le serpent en émettant un feulement. Le reptile ne sembla pas troublé le moins du monde et se redressa de toute sa hauteur. Il attaqua soudainement un des serpents de magie qui grinça d'un son horrible. Hermione en eut la chair de poule. Dans ce son, se ressentait toute la douleur du monde.

Le serpent, protégé par un bouclier plus puissant et maintenu par la volonté de Rogue s'enfuit vers la forêt suivi de la tribu des créatures magiques. Lorsqu'elles furent si loin que l'on entendit plus le bruit des détonations, Hermione se départit de la cape d'invisibilité et soupira profondément, relâchant la pression qu'elle avait accumulée.

Elle se tourna vers Rogue, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Celui-ci haussa un sourcil, surpris devant tant de spontanéité.

-Eh bien professeur… Je crois que nous avons réussi, n'est-ce pas?

Il lui lança un regard glacé en répliquant sur un ton acerbe:

-Et pas grâce à vous Granger…

-Vous êtes injuste! J'ai réussi ce second bouclier et l'ai maintenu suffisamment longtemps que pour éloigner les Wyvernes!

-Parce que je vous enjoins de le faire, sinon je doute que votre volonté seule y ait été pour quoique ce soit.

Hermione se renfrogna, visiblement vexée par l'attitude blessante de Rogue. Si la vie des élèves n'avait pas été en danger… Elle n'aurait certainement eu aucune raison d'accepter cette tâche dangereuse et surtout pas en compagnie du professeur qu'elle appréciait le moins.

« Oui, mais Hermione, tu le sais que tu n'as pas eues ces retenues pour rien. D'autant plus qu'il aurait pu faire perdre beaucoup plus de points à la maison de Griffondor pour ça. »

Ce conflit intérieur était visible sur son visage. Ce à quoi Rogue ne manqua pas de réagir.

-Granger, je ne doute pas que vos chamboulements intérieurs soient d'une importance capitale pour l'avenir de l'humanité mais je vous demanderait de rester vigilante.

-Constante? Lança-t-elle d'un ton cassant en référence à Fol-œil.

-Pardon?

-Rien… maugréa-t-elle de mauvaise foi.

Il souffla d'un air méprisant et passa les portes du hall.

-Allez vous couchez, votre temps de retenue est écoulé…

« Le grand Rogue ferait-il preuve de sollicitude? »

-… de plus je ne voudrais pas vous voir en retard à mon cours demain.

« C'était trop beau… »

-Bien professeur. Quand aurais-je ma prochaine retenue?

-Puisque vous avez l'air si pressée de revenir je fixe la prochaine à samedi, vingt heure. Maintenant, rejoignez votre dortoir.

Hermione serra les dents et passa devant Rogue l'air hautain. Elle détestait cet homme et son ironie acide plus que tout!

-_Aurra!_ Prononça-t-elle en direction de la grosse dame qui leva une paupière lourde de fatigue.

-Est-ce une heure correcte pour une jeune fille? Il est presque minuit sotte! Pensez-vous réellement que votre conduite soit ex…

-Oh vous! Taisez-vous! J'en ai eu assez pour aujourd'hui alors je me passerais volontiers de vos remarques!!!

La grosse dame, surprise s'écarta en s'offusquant du manque d'éducation de la jeunesse actuelle, qui n'allait plus vers aucun but louable, qui courait à sa perte, qui…

-Hermione! Te voilà enfin! S'exclama Ginny.

Elle se leva promptement et la serra dans ses bras.

-J'ai vu votre attaque contre les Wyvernes. C'était brillant je le reconnais! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai eu peur!

Dans ces moments de forte émotion, Ginny ressemblait beaucoup à Mrs Weasley dans sa capacité à débiter de longues tirades sensées exprimées une émotion contenue.

Hermione lui sourit et caressa ses cheveux avec douceur.

-Gin, tu vois bien que tout va bien? Je suis entière, les Wyvernes sont retournées dans la forêt à la recherche d'un serpent qu'elles ne verront plus jamais mais nous au moins, nous sommes en sécurité face à ça.

-Reconnais que c'est effrayant!

-Terrifiant lorsque tu te retrouves face à elles. Elles sont très belles, impressionnante, et on sous estime leurs intelligence. Ce sont des essences de magie pures.

A évoquer de nouveau les créatures, Hermione vit la peau de son bras se recouvrir de petits picots dus ni au froid, ni à la peur.

-Ahlala… Allons nous coucher Ginny, c'est la seule chose qui nous reste à faire, demain on a cours et moi je commence par Rogue…

-Au fait, comment était-il?

-Qui? Rogue? Fidèle à lui-même. Cinglant, cynique, piquant, cassant. Rogue et Serpentard jusqu'au bout des doigts!

Ginny rit doucement en plaçant une main devant sa bouche.

-Vu que tu es sensée te le farcir jusqu'à Noël je te conseille de lui faire un peu de…

-De?

-Tu vois, des trucs de filles…

-Ginny… Tu es entrain de me suggérer de faire du « rentre dedans » à Rogue?!

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel en haussant les épaules, mimique qui disait à la fois « évidemment » et « advienne que pourra ».

Hermione soupira désespérée avant de s'arrêter brusquement. Comme une piqûre douloureuse, elle se rappela le chantage de Parkinson. Cet immonde chantage…

Ginny remarqua le changement d'attitude de son amie mais n'en fit pas de commentaires. Elle savait qu'il ne valait mieux pas la froisser dans ces cas même si elle demanda par acquis de conscience si tout allait bien.

Ce à quoi la brunette répondit par l'affirmative. Mais Ginny n'en attendait pas plus. Elle connaissait son amie et savait où était la limite de ce qui pouvait être dit, même dans une amitié.

Elle se séparèrent devant leurs dortoirs respectifs mais avant de laisser s'en aller Hermione, Ginny l'attrapa par le bras pour la retenir.

Elle sembla surprise mais se laissa faire. Ginny s'approcha alors d'elle et la serra fort contre son corps menu. Elle leva ses grands yeux verts vers Hermione et déposer un doux baiser sur sa joue.

-Sache que tu peux compter sur moi Mione, tu le sais n'est-ce pas?

-Bien sûr, mais ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. J'ai juste pas eu une journée facile.

Elle ébouriffa tendrement les cheveux de la rouquine qui se déroba en riant.

-Bonne nuit, Mione.

-Bonne nuit, Gin.

-----------------------------

Réponses aux reviews.

Arya: Bien sûr la voilà la suite et le plus régulièrement possible! ;)

Isfah: Eh bien heureuse qu'elle te plaise en machiavélique, j'avoue éprouver beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire

Talanie Snape: 1) Les choses vont se corser et aller au delà de ça:p 2) c'aurait été trop simple de tout dévoiler:p

Vivi: Moi aussi! Mais soit les histoires n'avancent pas assez vite (et c'est moi qui dit ça XD ) soit quelque chose cloche dans l'histoire.

Sadael: La suite est encore brumeuse mais ça promet d'être de l'intrigue! ;)

Miss Lilith Samael: Ah non! Elle est essentielle à l'histoire. Mais peut-être avec le temps tu l'aimeras en diabolique :D

Isabelle Amaowitz: Merci ;)

Superfan: Merci pour tes encouragements

Œil-de-nuit: J'essaie un chapitre tous les trois quatre jours mais j'ai pris beaucoup de retard là!


	4. Premiers baisers et Corsenza

Je me sentais inspirée, j'ai bouclé ce chapitre en une journée je m'en félicite d'autant que je n'ai même pas de brouillon! Bonne lecture.

-----------------------------

Hermione ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre. Elle se sentait vaseuse. Une violente migraine la foudroya quand elle s'assit dans sont lit. Les mains aux tempes, elle essayait de se remémorer ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire la veille. Un sourire étira doucement ses lèvres. Elle se souvenait. Premier match Griffondor-Poufsouffle, écrasante victoire de Griffondor et l'immense sourire de Ron, qui avait assuré au poste de gardien, la fête battant son plein, des bierraubeurre par dizaines, l'intrusion échevelée de McGonagall qui avait hurlé que « quatre heure du matin n'est plus une heure décente pour féliciter une victoire »!

Les yeux gonflés par le manque de sommeil, la peau plus très nette et les cheveux encore plus ébouriffés que d'habitude, Hermione se vêtit d'une robe de chambre, prit quelques vêtements puis se dirigea vers la tour Est où se trouvait la salle de bain des préfets.

-_Radius._

Hermione entra dans la salle de bain et soupira d'aise au milieu de la chaleur humide qui la baignait.

Elle ouvrit un robinet d'eau, un de parfum à la lavande pour se relaxer, un à la pèche pour la douceur et un qui faisait d'énormes bulles colorées.

Laissant tomber sa culotte par terre, elle s'assit au bord de la baignoire, trempant ses pieds d'abord puis se laissant glisser totalement dans l'eau bouillante.

Les yeux fermés, elle passa le bout de ses doigts sur son ventre, remontant vers ses seins puis faisant des cercles autour de son nombril. Descendant ses mains, elle caressa ses cuisses si douces en remontant légèrement, sa peau maintenant parcourue de frissons. Se mordant les lèvres en soupirant elle s'arrêta. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit Pansy qui la regardait en souriant d'un air carnassier.

-Parkinson! Tu n'as pas le droit d'être ici! C'est la salle de bain réservés aux préfets!

Intérieurement, Hermione pria pour que Parkinson n'ait rien vu.

-Tu es très sensuelle Granger tu sais? Je me demande à qui tu pensais…

Se disant elle écarta les pans de son peignoir vêtue d'un shorty noir et d'une brassière de même couleur. Hermione eut une pensée incongrue à propos du fait que parkinson avait de longues jambes bien proportionnées. Parkinson se glissa dans l'eau et s'approcha d'Hermione qui recula jusqu'au bord de la baignoire.

-N'approche pas, Parkinson! Tu risques d'avoir de gros ennuis.

-Ah oui? Tu vas retirer des points à ma maison peut-être? Mais il faudra justifier ton acte… Et tu as plus à perdre que moi.

Hermione déglutit difficilement et Parkinson s'approcha encore, consciente de sa supériorité. Elle se colla contre Hermione, en passant sa main droite sur les hanches de la Griffondor.

Elle remonta le long de ses côtes, effleura ses seins et passa sa main sur son cou puis sur sa joue. Elle passa sa main dans la nuque d'Hermione et s'approcha d'elle avant de déposer un baiser sur le coin de ses lèvres.

Hermione serrait les dents et ferma les yeux l'air écoeuré et meurtri.

-Si sensuelle…

Voyant l'expression qu'arborait Hermione, Parkinson la lâcha, déçue et posa ses poings sur ses hanches.

-J'attendais un peu plus d'enthousiasme de ta part Granger… Mais puisque c'est comme ça, je me verrais obligée d'être moins gentille à l'avenir. Tu me dois une faveur. Je veux que demain tu embrasses Potter.

-C'est mon meilleur ami! Je ne peux pas faire ça!

Hermione jouait les indignées volontairement pour que Parkinson pense avoir trouvé un point sensible mais intérieurement elle était soulagée. Harry et elle avait quelques fois flirté sans que rien de réellement sérieux ne se soit dégagé de ses baisers sans conséquences. Elle eut un pincement au cœur pour Ginny qui, elle le savait, avait toujours un faible pour Harry. Si jamais elle venait à l'apprendre ç'en serait fini de leur amitié.

Elle fixa Parkinson d'un air meurtrier et la défia du regard.

-Demain matin, dans la grande salle et, Ah! N'en parle surtout pas Granger… Tu risquerais d'avoir des ennuis.

Elle sortit de l'eau et se sécha rapidement. Elle sortit de la salle de bain, sans un regard pour Hermione.  
La brunette soupira, tout le poids du monde sur ses épaules. Ce qu'elle allait devoir faire lui répugnait. Pas qu'embrasser Harry la dérangea. Non le fait d'obéir à parkinson, de lui être soumise l'écoeurait au plus haut point.

Un sentiment de trahison l'oppressait, son estomac se serait et elle sentait l'arrière de son crâne la brûler. Une réaction physique qu'elle éprouvait chaque fois qu'elle culpabilisait ou qu'elle avait peur.  
Là, elle se sentait déchirée entre ces deux sentiments… Parce que jamais elle n'aurait voulu quitter Poudlard. Même si pour cela elle devait s'attirer les foudres de ses amis, elle aurait bien assez l'occasion de leur expliqué quand elle aurait trouvé le moyen de mettre fin à cette torture mentale.  
Le lendemain matin, lundi, huit heure trente du matin Hermione fit son entrée dans la grande salle sous le regard inquisiteur de Parkinson. Elle sentait la brûlure de ses yeux sombres.

Elle se dirigea vers l'endroit où étaient assis Ron, Ginny et Harry. Elle croisa le regard de la rouquine qui lui sourit doucement ce qui souleva son estomac. Oh, comme elle pouvait haïr Parkinson en ce moment…

-Bonjour Harry, dit elle en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

Se faisant, elle déposa un baiser sur le coin de ses lèvres. Il lui lança un regard médusé auquel elle répondit par un petit sourire moqueur.

« Tu me le payeras Parkinson. » 

Se tournant vers son assiette elle contempla avec dégoût les tranches de bacon qui semblaient la fixer d'un air accusateur. Elle en mangea un morceau sans oser lever les yeux vers Ginny, ni vers Ron. Elle savait qu'ils seraient unis dans la douleurs. Lui de l'avoir perdue elle, Ginny de s'être fait ravir son prince charmant par sa traîtresse de meilleur amie. Un silence glacial régnait à la table des Griffondors qui devaient être en train de la désigner comme la pire des catins. Mais au moins… Parkinson avait perdu cette bataille.

Heureusement, la cloche sonna, brisant momentanément cet état de tension.  
Hermione se dirigea vers les cachots, n'échappant pas aux commentaires moqueurs des Serpentards et plus agressifs des Griffondors. Elle senti alors qu'on la tirait brusquement en arrière dans un renfoncement du mur.

-Hermione! A quoi tu joues!

Harry la fixait, ses yeux verts brillants de colère.

-A rien. Je ne joue pas! Combien de fois ne nous sommes nous pas embrassés sans raisons particulière? Il te faut un justificatif avec signature du ministère maintenant?  
-Ne joue pas l'idiote! Tu sais très bien que tout Poudlard ne nous fixait pas à ce moment là! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive?

Hermione le fixa, toute la détresse du monde dans les yeux et s'enfuit avant de craquer. Si jamais Harry apprenait ce qui se passait, il jouerait au noble chevalier. Et elle ne voulait pas l'impliquer dans cette sombre histoire.

Elle reprit place dans les rangs avant que Rogue n'arrive. Sentant de nouveau la morsure des regards accusateurs.

Elle n'aimait pas l'horaire de cette année, où quatre jours par semaine elle commençait avec Rogue, sauf le mercredi ou elle l'avait les deux premières heures de l'après midi.  
Ce matin là, il semblait particulièrement hargneux.

Il les fit entrer sans un mot. Cette atmosphère glaciale ajoutée à la haine des deux maisons créait une électricité qui irritait Hermione au plus haut point. Ses mains tremblaient lorsqu'elle déposa ses affaires sur le banc qui lui était assigné. Rogue nota une formule au tableau ce qui déconcerta grandement la majorité des élèves. Le professeur leur avait fait part de son mépris pour la magie des baguettes depuis son premier cours.

-_Corsenza. _Quelqu'un sait-il me dire ce que c'est?

Hermione leva la main comme à son habitude. Rogue se tourna spontanément vers elle et lui demanda:

-Miss Granger?

Elle fut surprise par l'absence d'animosité dans son ton. Cette neutralité il ne l'employait qu'avec les Serpentards, mais apparemment personne n'y avait prêté attention.

-La formule Corsenza est sensée neutraliser les effets secondaires indésirable d'un sortilège récent ou stabiliser une potion non répertoriée.

-Tout à fait. Vous avez entendus j'espère? _Corsenza_. Car aujourd'hui, nous allons vérifier si vos capacités dépassent la répétition de ce que je vous écris au tableau, ou si votre niveau est réellement misérable à ce point. Pour cette épreuve exceptionnelle, le professeur McGonagall m'a cédées ses deux heures que je lui rendrais mercredi. Vous avez donc trois heures pour m'inventer quelque chose d'intéressant. 

Hermione feuilleta son livre de potion, elle-même plutôt déconcertée. Elle le referma brusquement sachant qu'elle ne pourrait faire que copier.

Elle décida donc de se fier à sa logique. Prenant une dizaine d'ingrédient au choix, elle les observa, connaissant leurs effets et leurs interactions.

« Griffe d'Auchenaï, queue de crocilisque en poudre, pétale d'aconit, graine de Digitale pourpre, anémone étoilée, rose des sables, écaille de Wyverne, épine d'épiard, lamelle de bambou, plume d'arakkoa. »

Elle rangea les lamelles de bambous trop neutres dans leurs effets, sauf associées à l'amanite cannibale qu'elle ne possédait pas à ce moment.

Ses principales plantes réunies, elle eut la vision de ce que serait sa potion. Un poison. Mais un poison lourd, douloureux et dont les effets seraient terribles. La griffe d'Auchenaï était une pierre noire tranchante et lisse. Elle produisait un acide très puissant alliée à la Digitale pourpre et aux pétales d'aconits, plantes reconnues pour leur haute toxicité. L'anémone étoilée neutralisait les acides mais n'annulait pas les effets du poison. La rose des sables était réputée pour prolonger les effets d'un médicament par exemple mais Hermione comptait l'utiliser pour retarder l'attaque du poison. L'épine d'épiard était une plante au goût très prononcé de citronnelle, quant à la plume d'arakkoa elle enlèverait toute teinte de la potion. Il y avait malgré tout un ordre à respecter.

Elle s'attendait à être interpellée par Ron ou Neville qui lui demanderaient d'une voix implorante si elle avait compris quelque chose. Évidemment, ni l'un ni l'autre ne lui adressa la parole. Elle en fut très affectée et fixa le tableau à la recherche d'un soutien mais elle ne vit évidemment que la formule écrite. Elle lança un regard à Rogue qui l'observait visiblement dans l'expectative. Elle savait qu'il attendait qu'elle lui prouve que sa connaissance allait au-delà du « par coeur ».

Elle réfléchit. Déjà, il fallait qu'elle mette 250 ml d'eau pour sa bas, réduire en purée les graines de Digitale pourpre. Elle en extrairait ainsi le suc. Pulvériser en fine poudre les pétales séchés d'aconit, et user la Griffe d'Auchenaï pour en obtenir une fine poussière noire.

Une fois que ce fut fait, elle laissa le tout bouillonner une demi heure en observant l'évolution selon un subtil changement de couleur. Le menton posé dans la main, une attitude nonchalante que contredisait son regard attentif. La potion sembla se stabiliser. Hermione sentit de sa place l'odeur acide qui émanait de la mixture. Elle jeta l'anémone entière et légèrement humide qui se dissout sur le coup, dégageant une épaisse fumée noire. Toute la classe se tourna vers elle et Rogue s'approcha.

-Qu'avez-vous fait Granger?

-Anémone étoilée pour enlever l'acidité.

Rogue haussa un sourcil, manifestement surpris et se tourna vers la classe qui regardait toujours dans leur direction. Hermione se figura une bande de vautours dans l'attente d'un cadavre mais Rogue leur aboya de « retourner à leur travail s'ils voulaient faire quelque chose de valable ».

La potion dégageait une odeur âcre de brûlé et Hermione jugea plus judicieux de se débarrasser d'abord de cette odeur écoeurante. D'un « wingardium leviosa » elle laissa tomber les épines d'épiard dans la potion qui dégagea une odeur agréable et citronnée qui donnait l'eau à la bouche. Les épines d'épiard avait ça de désagréable qu'elles étaient très molles mais coupantes comme la laine de verre.

Elle laissa sa potion bouillir pendant trois quart d'heure supplémentaire avant de plonger la plume d'arakkoa qui absorba toute couleur.

La potion devint limpide comme de l'eau et Hermione la laissa refroidir.

-_Corsenza._

Rogue fit un tour de classe. Comme elle s'y attendait, Hermione constata que plus des trois quarts de la classe n'avaient rien produit de valable, et dans le quart restant, une moitié avait tenté de faire « trop compliqué » et de fait n'avait pas abouti, l'autre s'en sortait avec quelque chose de valable.

-Granger, Parkinson et Malfoy. Il semblerait que vous ayez créé quelque chose. Malfoy? Qu'avez-vous inventé?

Le blond ne sut que répondre et Rogue soupira.

-Apportez-la moi. Nous allons voir si elle réagit. Quels sont vos ingrédients?

-Curcuma, os de Volse, faux de nuit, aile de phalène or et amanite dentée. Énuméra Malfoy.

Rogue écarquilla les yeux.

-Vous avez une chance extraordinaire qu'elle ne vous ait pas explosé à la figure!

Rogue dissipa la création de Malfoy d'un geste de main.

Il interrogea Pansy Parkinson qui avait créé une encre changeante ce qui était original dans le sens ou de telles encres étaient enchantées et perdaient bien vite la puissance de leurs charmes après quelques mois.

Quand vint le tour d'Hermione, elle expliqua calmement comment au hasard elle avait crée un poison qui brûlait celui qui l'ingérait de l'intérieur en lui faisant subir d'atroces souffrances et ce, sans chance de s'en sortir ou presque.

Rogue lui lança un regard étrange mais elle put sentir qu'elle avait instauré un malaise parmi ses condisciples. Il se contenta de souligner le fait que seuls deux élèves sur vingt avaient réussi à obtenir un résultat concret mais que cela ne l'étonnait guère au vu de la mollesse sans fin de leur esprit.

Il libera la classe, son regard ne quittant pas Hermione qui baissait la tête sous les remarques et les sifflement méprisants à son passage.


	5. Confiance et confidences

Bon, me fait enrager à ne pas accepter mon chapitre 4, il est 2h26 du matin, je viens seulement de le boucler et malgré mon mal de dos, j'entame un cinquième. PDV différent ;) et un aspect plus psychologique des choses si je puis dire   
------------------------

_« Cher journal,  
Encore une journée passée à l'observer. Une journée à me demander comment elle fait… Comment elle peut résister ainsi et montrer tant de force et de détermination. Cette fille me fascine. Oui c'est une Griffondor et sang-de-bourbe mais elle est brillante. Jamais je n'ai eu l'occasion de voir obéir une fille avec une telle force de caractère. Bien sûr qu'elle n'a pas le choix si elle veut rester à Poudlard. Elle est attachée à ce lieu, à ses amis. _

_  
Parfois quand je la regarde sourire je ne peux rester insensible. Je voudrais qu'elle me sourie à moi. Évidemment, comme beaucoup d'autres élèves ici, elle me méprise. Pourtant je ne souhaite qu'une chose, c'est qu'elle me regarde. Qu'elle me prête attention comme à la personne qui pourrait réellement lui apporter quelque chose. Je lui apporterais le monde s'il le fallait. Et sur un plateau d'or mais elle préfère fréquenter ces larves insipides qu'elle appelle « amis ». _

_  
Je lui voue une haine terrible! Pour son ascendance, pour être Griffondor, pour ne m'avoir jamais regardé pour ce que je suis. Pour préférer des crétins niais, comme Krum ou Weasley qui n'ont aucune substance, incapable de tenir une conversation. _

_  
Quand elle me regarde, je ne vois que le dégoût et la peur. Une peur liée à l'autorité que j'exerce sur elle. Que faire pour qu'elle soit attirée par moi? Qu'elle me désire… Je n'en peux plus, je suis à bout de force. _

_  
J'ai eu la surprise d'avoir la première « vraie » discussion depuis des années. Elle se souciait de moi, de ma nervosité, du fait que je semble « fébrile » selon ses dires et ce, malgré que je sois Serpentard. Les gens sont surprenants. Mettre ainsi de côté une rivalité inter maison. D'un autre côté… Si j'ai mis tant d'acharnement à défendre Serpentard, c'est pour ne pas contrarier l'excellente relation que j'ai avec Malfoy._

_  
La fatigue me gagne. Je me vois dans l'obligation de conclure car demain… je la revois, comme tous les matins ou presque et je ne voudrais pas faire figure de fantôme face aux autres. Un jour elle me regardera moi._

_  
Et la solitude ne sera plus qu'un souvenir, peuplé de ses rires et de ses soupirs. »_

_  
_L'écrivain referma doucement les pages jaunies du livre puis passa la main dans ses cheveux noirs. S'allongeant doucement dans le lit trop froid, la silhouette sombre s'endormit dans un soupir triste.

------------------------

Son regard s'était perdu dans la blondeur pâle de Malfoy, descendant au niveau de sa nuque puis de ses épaules musclées avant de tomber d'encore un cran au niveau de sa taille fine. Il imaginait le plaisir qu'il aurait ressenti à soumettre le Serpentard, à lui montrer successivement douceur et douleur. Il ne se sentait pas l'âme sadique mais Draco pouvait se montrer un insupportable petit crétin arrogant par moment et ça serait véritablement jouissif de le voir si soumis…  
Tellement plaisant de voir sa peau pâle prendre les rougeurs de la honte et de l'effort. Ses cheveux ébouriffés après l'effort et ses yeux brillants de colère et d'envie.

Il soupira, se renversant en arrière. Rien de tout cela n'arriverait. Pourtant Dieu sait s'il le désirait. Malfoy, comme s'il avait compris qu'on pensait à lui se retourna en lui lançant un sourire méprisant doublé d'un regard sarcastique. Il savait que Draco le haïssait. Pour toutes les querelles qu'ils avaient accumulées pourtant… Lui, malgré la colère qu'il éprouvait à son égard ne pouvait le détester complètement. Il s'énervait souvent contre lui-même pour sa lâcheté. Pour ne pas savoir assumer son homosexualité. Pour cacher l'amour ou le désir qu'il pouvait éprouver pour un garçon. Mais comment faire quand dans toute une école, pas un ne « déviait » comme le disait si bien les « bien-pensants »… Cette bataille intérieure faisait rage depuis des années déjà et pourtant il n'avait pas encore pris de réelle décision quant à ça.

Hermione se concentrait sur son mouvement de poignet. Le sortilège offensif qu'ils apprenaient requérait un maximum de concentration. Les élèves devaient faire une boucle vers la droite avant de projeter le bras vers l'avant. Sortilège offensif naturellement. Qui servait à envoyer valser un chose ou plus vraisemblablement un ennemi. Ils s'entraînaient sur des coussins qui allaient mollement s'écraser contre le mur en face. Hermione visualisa Pansy en face d'elle et aussitôt le coussin éclata contre le mur. Tous les élèves contemplèrent bouche bée les plumes qui se déposaient doucement sur le sol.

-Euh, à peu près miss Granger mais si vous pouviez éviter de mettre autant de force la prochaine fois…

Elle parvenait difficilement à contrôler ses mains tremblantes d'autant plus que la haine émanait presque de sa personne. Elle eut un rire nerveux quand elle vit les élèves reculer. Elle les toisait d'un air méprisant même si leur attitude la blessait profondément. Quoiqu'ils en disent, elle était Griffondor et elle avait sa fierté! Jamais elle ne plierait devant leurs comportements puérils. Elle savait pourquoi elle avait fait ça et pas un n'avait prit la peine de savoir les véritables raisons qui l'avaient poussé à trahir Ginny.

N'importe quoi aurait pu la pousser à avoir ce comportement. Ginny aurait pu l'avoir trahie, elle aurait pu avoir envie de se venger… Mais en bons Griffondors qu'ils étaient ils avaient d'abord agi avant de réfléchir. Le problème était qu'elle espérait qu'ils réfléchiraient bien assez tôt!

Elle fixa le vide devant elle un moment avant de revenir à la réalité. Il fallait qu'elle réussisse ses études… Pas qu'elle sombre, pas qu'elle abandonne… et il y avait toujours cet odieux chantage.

On était en Novembre à présent, et mis à part l'attitude glacée des Griffondors à son égard, rien n'avait changé. Les Poufsouffles restaient amicaux, les Serdaigles courtois et les Serpentards, railleurs.

Ses notes se maintenaient comme les meilleurs souvent suivies de celles de Parkinson qui semblait vouloir prouver quelque chose. Rogue ne la malmenait plus. Les régulières heures de retenue qu'ils devaient subir ne pouvaient revêtir ce caractère désagréable pendant des mois ou Hermione en serait devenue folle.

Un soir qu'elle allait vers le cachot de Rogue, marchant d'un pas machinal sans regarder autour d'elle, elle heurta Ron. Il la toisa d'un regard méprisant et siffla:

« -On va rejoindre son nouvel amant? Ça ne t'a pas suffit de sauter sur Harry? Il faut à présent que tu ailles séduire un professeur… Le défi peut-être amusant c'est ça?

-Je… Ron c'est ignoble ce que tu dis. Je sais que j'ai mal agi vis-à-vis d…

-Il était temps que tu t'en rendes compte que tu as mal agi! Tu t'es comportée comme une… garce! »

Hermione le fixa d'un air hébété comme si elle venait de recevoir un coup de point. Puis la fureur colora ses joues d'un rose soutenu.

-Comment OSES-tu Ronald Weasley me traiter MOI de garce?! Tu n'es qu'un abominable petit… crétin et jaloux!

Ron haussa les sourcils, plus que surpris.

-Jaloux de quoi? De… Harry?

Il éclata d'un rire sonore ce qui vexa considérablement Hermione.

-Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle Ronald…

-Si… ta… ta tête! Si tu pouvais te voir! - Il arrivait à peine à reprendre son souffle tellement il était secoué de rires.- Hermione… Tu crois toujours que tout va comme tu le veux mais non! La vie ne s'emboîte pas comme les jolies pièces de vos puzzles moldus. Il y a des gens qui pensent différemment et j'ai toujours eu beaucoup de considérations pour toi mais il y a un moment que j'ai renoncé à toi! Peut-être pour quelqu'un de plus inaccessible encore mais ça l'avenir me le dira.

La nouvelle la plongea dans la stupeur. Et une amère déception s'empara d'elle. Elle avait envisagé, une fois sortie de ce cauchemar d'expliquer la vérité à tout le monde et surtout de s'expliquer avec Ron, lui avouer qu'elle pensait peut-être à lui comme autre chose qu'un ami. Mais la pensée qu'il puisse être intéressé par une autre fille la mit dans une colère glaciale. Digne de McGonagall.

Elle le toisa de haut en bas et renifla d'un air méprisant.

-Alors nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire. Retourne voire ta… mijaurée et ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole!

Ron l'attrapa par les épaules quand elle se retourna.

-Hermione… Tu as fais beaucoup de mal à Ginny et à Harry. Je ne sais pas ce qui t'a pris mais je te connais. Tu n'as pas fait ça sans raisons. Ce qui ne veut pas dire que j'approuve. Mais comme tu le dis toi-même, il y a toujours une solution à tout.

Hermione se sentait au bord des larmes. Se faire moraliser ainsi par son meilleur ami lui était tellement insupportable.

-Et non je n'ai pas une petite mijaurée en tête… Sauf si ladite mijaurée à changé de sexe entre temps ce qui serait dommage…

Il eut un sourire gêné en fixant le sol et Hermione écarquilla les yeux de stupeur.

-Oh Ron! Je… Je ne m'attendais pas à ça! Je suis tellement navrée de m'être trompée à ton sujet. Je… Oh mon Dieu.

Elle prit ses mains en le regardant fixement, les yeux baignés de larmes. De soulagement? De trop-plein d'émotions? De tristesse? Peut-être les trois à la fois.

Ron lui lança un regard paniqué, limité traqué.

-Je t'en supplie Hermione. N'en dit pas un mot à qui que ce soit. Ça gâcherait ma vie pour toujours je crois…

Hermione savait combien il serait insensé de tenter de raisonner Ron mais elle consentit à n'en toucher mot à personne. Cela le regardait lui, il devait être prêt le jour où il révèlerait la vérité à tout le monde. En espérant qu'il ne soit pas trop tard.

Il la fixa, d'un air intrigué. Une expression typique du Ron qu'elle connaissait. Tellement réconfortante après les regards glacés qu'il lui avait lancé.

-Dis moi maintenant pourquoi tu as fait ça.

-Je… ne peux pas. Souffla-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

-Tu es sûre qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire?

-Oui. Oui! Je n'avais pas le choix. Je sais que je leur ai fait mal mais s'ils peuvent me haïr et s'aimer aux, en paix alors je serais soulagée…

-Ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça! Ce que Ginny ressent n'a donc pas d'importance?

-Si! Bien sûr que si! Justement, elle est amoureuse de Harry et je veux qu'elle soit heureuse, je regrette mon geste mais ça n'était pas une trahison, je n'avais pas le choix! Tu me crois n'est-ce pas?

Il y avait au fond de ses yeux noisettes une expression de panique qui ne trompait pas. Elle avait l'air d'un petit animal blessé.

Évidemment qu'il la croyait! Il savait que sa Hermione n'était pas perdue.

Il l'attrapa par les deux épaules en se penchant, la fixant droit dans les yeux.

-Rappelle-toi ce que je t'ai dit. Tout n'est pas si simple! Tout ne peut se dérouler comme tu le désires!

Elle levait ses grands yeux vers le rouquin en tenant ses mains l'une contre l'autre comme dans une prière.

C'est le moment que choisit Rogue pour débarquer.

-Weasley. Il y a un problème?

La douceur de sa voix laissait présager le pire. Ron déglutit et Hermione saisit directement le quiproquo.

-Non, professeur Rogue, il n'y a aucun problème. Ron venait juste m'expliquer quelque chose pour les cours de demain.

Rogue la toisa en haussant un sourcil et Hermione sut que son mensonge n'avait fait qu'accuser Ron encore plus.

-Weasley, retournez à votre dortoir et que je ne vous reprenne plus à fureter près des cachots.

Il ne se fit pas prier et fila sans demander son reste.

Rogue se tourna alors vers Hermione qui se mordait les lèvres, les yeux agrandis par la peur.

-Je veux la vérité Granger. Que faisait Weasley ici et que vous voulait-il?

-Je… Professeur ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez!

-C'était votre meilleur ami je le sais mais il y a un règlement dans cette école auquel sont tenus tout les élèves et si vous faites preuve d'indulgence envers lui vous ne ferez que lui donner raison.

Hermione laissa échapper un rire nerveux.

-Je vous jure qu'il ne s'est rien passé. Nous avons eu une discussion tendue concernant… - Sa voix devient presque inaudible - le fait que les Griffondors ne voulaient plus m'adresser la parole.

Hermione eut une sensation désagréable, comme si quelqu'un lui grattait la cervelle. Elle poussa un cri et verrouilla son esprit. Rogue fut surpris d'être repoussé avec tant de fermeté.

-Vous n'avez pas le droit! Vous n'avez pas le droit de faire ça! Ce sont MES pensées et vous n'avez pas le droit d'y avoir accès!

-Qu'avez-vous à cacher de si grave? Le fait que j'aie raison?

Hermione vit défiler devant ses yeux le soir ou elle avait pris l'essence de Néant Troll, le baiser de Pansy dans la salle de bain, son chantage, ses attouchements en potions, ses crises de larmes quand elle savait à quoi elle allait devoir se résigner, les humiliations des Griffondors, la confidence de Ron,…

-Rien qui puisse vous intéresser et rien qui ne vous regarde.

Elle vit Rogue se redresser de toute sa hauteur, la toiser d'un air glacial et retourner à ses cachots. Son cœur manqua un battement devant la réaction (excessive?) de son professeur. Le fragile lien qu'ils avaient établi, cette trêve tacite qui leur donnait l'occasion d'un peu « respirer » venait de voler en éclat.

Tout ça pourquoi? Parce que Rogue se croyait permis de TOUT savoir! Il n'était pas Dumbledore, jamais il ne saurait tout de ses élèves. Il n'avait qu'à pas se montrer si odieux!

En même temps, elle s'en voulait terriblement de l'avoir déçu. Car il était déçu sinon jamais il ne lui aurait tourné le dos de cette manière.

-Granger je ne vous ai pas donné la permission de vous planter ainsi dans le couloir. Vous avez une retenue il me semble non?

C'était reparti… Exactement comme avant et en voyant l'air méprisant de Rogue, elle compris atterrée qu'elle venait de perdre ce minuscule grain de confiance que lui, lui avait accordé.

Elle se devait de reconquérir ça. Elle s'en faisait l'image d'un trésor. Rogue n'avait si mal pris ce rejet QUE parce qu'il estimait que ce lien se devait d'être réciproque, mais quand elle comprit cela elle sut qu'il était trop tard. Elle l'impulsive Griffondor et lui le rancunier Serpentard. La partie devrait être finement jouée. Car au-delà de ce qu'elle avait vécu en paix, il y avait ce respect, cet embryon de relation « d'égal-à-égal » qui lui manquait déjà. Elle voulait rattraper le coup, si l'on peut dire.

-Professeur, je…

-Je ne vous ai pas autorisée à parler il me semble? Faites votre travail.

Le ton glacial et coupant comme du verre était sans équivoque aucune…

Très finement jouée...

------------------

Klemence: Merci à toi pour cette reviews J

Calynounette: Le pire est à venir! ;) Une potion c'est rien! Son caractère va nous choquer!

Miss Lilith Samael: Ah ben je suis désolée je ne savais pas! ' (au niveau du nom ou des effets?)


	6. Comparaison hasardeuse

Eh bien j'ai vu que j'avais oubliées certaines personnes dans mes reviews. J'y remédie :o

Puis une petite référence à la fin. 3

----------------------------

Hermione se leva le lendemain, épuisée, courbaturée. Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que Rogue ne l'avait pas épargnée! Elle s'étira en grimaçant, ressentant encore plus fort la douleur de ses muscles raides.

Elle soupira en se demandant pourquoi elle se sentait accablée.

Ah oui… ce matin. Cours de potion avec ce cher professeur Rogue. Comme elle aurait voulu qu'il ne se replie pas comme il l'avait fait hier. Elle était déçue et en colère, parce qu'elle savait qu'il prendrait un malin plaisir à lui faire sentir à quel point il pouvait être hargneux. Elle fixa sa robe de sorcière d'un air sombre, comme si elle la tenait responsable de ses malheurs.

Passant rapidement à la salle de bain, elle ne prit pas la peine de déjeuner et se rendit directement aux cachots. Elle avait remarqué que Rogue déjeunait rarement en compagnie des autres professeurs. Adossée au mur glacé des cachots, elle le vit passer l'angle du mur. Il s'arrêta net quand il la vit, en pinçant les lèvres.

-Granger. Vous ne devriez pas être dans la grande salle à l'heure qu'il est?

Son ton était à mi chemin entre l'ordre et la constations. Ce qu'Hermione prit pour un accès de faiblesse.

-Je voulais vous parler, professeur.

-Naturellement, mais je ne suis pas le responsable de votre maison, je n'ai rien à vous dire Granger. Si vous avez des remarques, elles sont pour le professeur McGonagall.

-Cela n'a rien avoir avec ma maison. Dit-elle dans un filet de voix.

-Voyez-vous cela. Mais il me semble que vos pensées sont VOS pensées et qu'elles ne me concernent pas? Ce sont vos mots non?

Hermione se raidit en le fixant. La colère au fond des yeux. Étonnamment, Rogue parut mal à l'aise.

-Très bien. Vous avez certainement raison, mais laissez moi vous dire que cela ne vous mènera nulle part!

-Cela quoi, expli…

Mais il fut interrompu par le brouhaha des élèves qui sortaient de la grande salle et après avoir lancé un rapide regard aux escaliers de l'entrée, il entra dans sa classe.

Hermione soupira et vit du coin de l'œil Parkinson qui plaisantait avec Malfoy. Elle ressentit un élan de haine pour la Serpentard. Celle-ci dû se sentir observée car elle décocha un regard intense à Hermione accompagné d'un sourire carnassier. Parkinson vint se placer juste derrière elle et se colla contre son dos. Hermione se raidit et la brune se pencha vers elle pour lui chuchoter:

« -Quelle ponctualité, Mione. Tu ressors juste des appartements de Rogue, non? Peut-être as-tu des choses intéressantes à me raconter…

-Ne m'appelle pas « Mione ». Il n'y a que mes amis et ma famille qui ont ce droit et il ne s'est rien… »

Rogue ouvrit brusquement la porte en les sommant d'entrer tout de suite.

Pansy glissa sa main gauche dans le dos d'Hermione en soupirant. Hermione ravala la boule qui se formait dans sa gorge. Elle se glissa au premier banc, en face de Rogue qui leur demanda d'emblée de créer une potion de sublimation.

Hermione entendit Harry marmonner:

« -A ce prix là on aurait pu acheter les charmes d'illusion Weasley!

Ron éclata de rire et Rogue lança, sans les regarder:

-Vingt points seront retirés à Griffondor pour la remarque puérile de Potter. »

Un silence glacé suivit cette intervention et les élèves s'appliquèrent à créer leur potion. Hermione lança un regard mauvais à Rogue ce qui semblait le déstabiliser. Naturellement, jamais il ne l'aurait reconnu, mais on le sentait moins assuré que d'habitude. Moins prompt à dispenser ses habituels sarcasmes.

Le potion devait prendre une teinte argentée. Celle de Ron virait au sapin et celle d'Harry était jaune. Mais Hermione remuait la sienne d'un air serein tout en fixant Rogue. Elle savait qu'il se savait observé et elle semblait avoir trouvé une légère faille dont elle comptait bien user et abuser.

Nerveux, il fit volte-face et se pencha au dessus du chaudron faisant mine de scruter la mixture qui était naturellement parfaite.

-A quoi jouez-vous Granger.

Elle sourit, fixant le mélangé argent dans lequel elle observait, son professeur. Mais malgré tout, ses yeux gardaient une expression glaciale.

-Je ne joue à rien professeur. Vous le savez bien.

Il leva brièvement les yeux vers Hermione, le menton posé dans la main, un air indolent sur le visage et la lueur de la colère au fond des yeux.

-Vous mentez très mal, de un. De deux, vos yeux vous trahissent.

Il eut une expression très étrange en disant cela puis se redressa de toute sa hauteur.

------------------------

La suite de l'heure se passa dans un silence de mort. Ponctué ça et là des bruits d'éclaboussures, de sifflements étranges et d'exclamations étouffées quand l'une ou l'autre potion semblait mal réagir aux mauvaises manipulations des élèves. La potion de sublimation n'était ni plus ni moins qu'une futile mixture destinée à rendre les gens plus beaux qu'ils ne l'étaient. Mais pour cela on avait (comme l'avait si bien fait remarquer Harry) les charmes d'Illusion ou simplement les philtres d'amour!

Rogue observa les résultats plus que décevants de la quasi-totalité des élèves.

-Malfoy, vous semblez vous être bien rattrapé. Parkinson, je peux juger cela acceptable.

Une grande majorité des élèves retinrent leur souffle, attendant le commentaire que réservait Rogue à la potion d'Hermione mais il ne se prononça pas. Levant les yeux de son carnet de note, il aperçut une dizaine de paire d'yeux braqués sur lui, ce qui ne fit que l'irriter d'avantage.

-Eh bien. Il semblerait que tous les gens du premier rang aient été stupéfixiés comme par… magie? A moins que je ne sois devenu basilic à mon insu…

Des rires moqueurs ponctuèrent sa remarque mais il constata que Hermione était au premier rang et la manie qu'elle avait de ne pas le lâcher des yeux lui faisait perdre ses moyens. Il ne pouvait pas non plus décemment lui demander « d'arrêter de le regarder ». Même du temps d'Ombrage le décret interdisant les élèves de lever le nez de leur copie n'avait pas été proposé.

Il se contenta de ressentir un discret frisson en repensant à la dernière fois qu'une femme l'avait regardé si intensément. La seule qui ait posé ses yeux avec autant de reproches et de compassion à la fois sur lui était Lily potter. Plus il avait dû côtoyer Granger, moins il avait su garder sa froideur naturelle envers elle. Il n'aurait pas fait l'erreur de lui avouer qu'il éprouvait beaucoup de sympathie à son égard. La confiance était un bien trop précieux.

Malgré tout, la finesse de son menton, ses cheveux qui prenaient des reflets cuivrés à la lumière et ses grands yeux aux sourcils bien arqués étaient autant de traits communs à Lily.

Il se sentit horrifié à l'idée de faire la comparaison entre la femme qu'il avait toujours aimé et une de ses simples élèves. Bien sûr, elle était brillante, bien sûr elle obtenait d'excellentes notes partout et elles avaient le même caractère obstiné et terre-à-terre, mais Lily était morte et jamais elle ne reviendrait. A l'époque, il était jeune, son passé n'avait que le poids de son ascendance et il avait encore des rêves. Il serra les poings à la pensée de ceux-ci.

Ses stupides rêves d'adolescent puérils. Comme embrasser un jour Lily, se fiancer, fonder une famille avec elle et vivre enfin heureux. Son estomac se contracta violemment confronté à ces images toutes droit sorties de ses fantasmes les plus secrets, les plus délirants. Le bonheur c'était pour les autres.

Le seul signe distinctif de cette vague qui menaçait de le submerger était la crispation régulière de sa mâchoire.

Il regarda en biais Hermione qui fixait la potion à l'aide de la formule « _Corsenza_ ». Elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure. Comme Lily.

Il serra violemment les poings, ses jointures livides en inspirant profondément. Ne plus penser à Lily. Ni à Granger. C'était trop difficile pour lui d'affronter les démons de son passé, d'affronter les fantômes de ses rêves irréalisables, il préférait encore laisser cela dans les tréfonds de son âme damnée.

S'il mettait fin au cours de façon précipitée, il savait qu'il éveillerait les soupçons. Il se contenta donc de subir la présence des élèves jusqu'à la sonnerie de la cloche.

Comme il s'y attendait, la dernière à sortir fut Granger. Il s'attendait presque à l'entendre lancer de sa voix haut perché: « Je t'avais bien dit, Sev' que tu ne gagnerais jamais contre moi! »

Mais elle ne fit rien de la sorte. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs et il déchiffra cette expression bien connue demandant si c'était la guerre qu'il voulait.

Naturellement en tant que professeur, il savait qu'il aurait le dessus, mais blessée dans sa fierté elle n'attendait qu'une chose c'était de lui prouver sa valeur. Il eut enfin un véritable sourire, presque touché par cette espèce de colère qu'il jugeait puérile. Mais il savait qu'il ne fallait pas trop la minimiser. D'abord parce que c'était lui qui avait instauré ce climat de tension, ensuite parce qu'il était Serpentard et qu'en tant que tel, il se devait de ne pas montrer signe d'indulgence.

Il repensa, à la force avec laquelle elle l'avait repoussé hors de ses pensées. Il était dubitatif. Soit elle avait l'habitude d'être très très très secrète, soit elle avait reçu l'appui de quelque un pour développer ses défenses mentales. La seconde solution semblait peu probable, étant donné qu'à part Dumbledore et Voldemort, seul lui-même pratiquait assez bien la legillimensie et l'occlumencie à assez haut niveau que pour pouvoir dispenser des cours.

Les mains jointes devant lui, les yeux dans le vague, Rogue réfléchissait.

Elle l'avait repoussé. Alors que tout ce qu'il voulait c'était lui offrir un peu d'aide et ça il ne l'acceptait pas.

« -Ingrate. »

Un goût amer se répandit dans sa bouche. Il n'avait pas le droit d'en parler ainsi. Elle était jeune et ne l'appréciait guère. Normal il était Serpentard, directeur, professeur et odieux envers tous qui plus est. Mais elle aurait du voir qu'il n'avait aucune mauvaise intention à son égard et qu'il s'était nettement radouci depuis qu'il avait été amené à la recevoir deux fois par semaines. Pour retenues, bien évidemment. Mais il était las de devoir jouer la carte de la sévérité tout le temps. La seule chose qui lui importait c'était de se faire assez respecter par ses élèves que pour n'avoir qu'à leur indiquer la potion qu'ils devaient réaliser et attendre qu'ils aient fini et réussi. Cela va de soi…

Un livre de runes antiques sous la main, Rogue se mit à lire. L'histoire sombre de l'ascension de Grindelwald. Naturellement, elle fut écrite il y a longtemps et ce, par un admirateur du mage noir qui laissait volontairement plusieurs des aspects les moins reluisants de son sujet dans l'ombre.

Une biographie tronquée, peut-être mais biographie quand même et la curiosité de Severus Rogue n'avait pas de limites.

Étrange comme l'auteur encensait la relation que partageait Grindelwald avec son épouse. Car, bien qu'étant un mage noir puissant, il semblait éprouver beaucoup d'amour pour sa femme. La seule personne à qui il n'ait jamais fait de mal. Toujours le visage couvert d'une capuche, personne n'avait jamais su son identité. La seule chose qu'on savait d'elle était qu'elle habitait l'Angleterre, qu'elle vivait toujours et qu'elle était très puissante. Il semble qu'elle n'ait jamais tenu à revoir son mari et qu'elle avait trouvé un moyen de subsister. Grindelwald croupissait dans sa geôle et c'était bien la meilleure chose qui ait pu lui arriver.

Vivi (ch.3): Merci pour cette reviews :$ Le genre de reviews qui motive:D

Œil-de-nuit: J'ai axé mon dernier chapter sur cet embryon de relation, j'ai écrit la fin d'une traite et j'en suis assez fière. :p

Miss Lilith Samael: Ça pourrait être intéressant mais comme il le dit si bien, rien ne va jamais comme on veut:p

Ulis: Merci pour ta reviews ;) Alors j'essaie en tout cas de poster le plus souvent possible avec au pire une ou deux semaines d'intervalle, je n'ai pas de plan _**écrit **_mais dans ma tête je sais déjà très bien comme ça va finir :p donc oui j'ai ma fin et j'envisage une vingtaine de chapitres en tout.


	7. Joutes verbales

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews. Vous n'imaginez pas l'émotion qu'elles me procurent (suis sensible :p) Et aussi, j'hésite entre une fin super triste et une encore plus triste:D Puis j'ai trouvé une sublime playlist sur radioblogclub (juste musique classique). Tremblez revieweuse adorées! Je fais mon come-back fracassant ultra motivée et avec plus de temps qu'avant encore:D

--------------------------

Draco soupira profondément. Pansy, accoudée près de lui l'observait d'un œil inquisiteur. Elle lui sourit très doucement et s'approcha d'un pas félin. Passant chacune de ses cuisses aux côtés de Draco elle le domina, à califourchon sur lui.

Il sembla mal à l'aise et tenta faiblement de la repousser.

« -Arrête, Pansy… Si quelqu'un nous surprend on risque d'avoir des ennuis.

Elle le fixa, une lueur lubrique dans le regard.

-Monsieur Malfoy… auriez-vous peur de vous compromettre? Cherrie McLagma n'en saura rien…

Le blondinet déglutit, sentant son cœur accélérer. Ce que Pansy ne manqua pas de remarquer. Elle l'embrassa doucement en observant son visage d'ange pâle soumis à la torture que lui procurait ses envies.

Il ouvrit les yeux en fronçant les sourcils.

-Comment peux-tu savoir qu'elle n'en saura rien?

Pansy agita sa baguette d'un air exaspéré.

-Draco, ta douce et tendre dinde dort à l'heure qu'il est, comme environ tout Poudlard! »

Il sourit, satisfait et glissa ses mains dans le dos de la brune. Il descendit sur ses fesses, qu'il caressa avant de revenir sous ses cuisses.

Sa respiration était vite devenue saccadée, il se savait encore plus excité que sa partenaire mais rien ne devait lui montrer qu'elle avait le contrôle. C'était devenu un jeu pour eux. Elle l'allumait, il faisait mine de résister puis la prenait alors qu'elle semblait ne plus vouloir. Au fond d'eux, ils savaient leurs rôles par cœur et n'en changeraient pas. C'était tellement agréable de jouer autour de cela…

Les mains posées sur la taille de Pansy, Draco l'observa quelques secondes. Le carré parfait de ses cheveux encadraient son visage aux traits un peu dur. Elle avait une poitrine opulente et moelleuse, curieux contraste avec le reste de son corps qui était fin et musclé et sa peau était hâlée d'une belle couleur miel dorée. Sa bouche était un peu large et son nez retroussé, mais quelque chose d'animal, de purement sexuel se dégageait d'elle. Ses yeux en amande, sa façon de se cambrer quand il la tenait, ses dents brillantes qui mordaient sa peau. Elle devenait une autre personne quand ils n'étaient qu'eux deux. Jamais il ne dirait qu'elle était belle mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être excité par son aura magnétique.

--------------

Son corps s'était épaissi mais il gardait cette conformation svelte d'attrapeur. La peau blanche et les cheveux blonds argent, il avait l'air angélique si ce n'étaient ses yeux gris, froids et méprisants. Ses yeux qui ne se départissent de cette expression glaciale qu'en présence d'une personne de confiance ou pendant l'amour. Elle le dominait, même s'il la possédait physiquement pendant leurs ébats. Il ne le savait pas, seulement. Il ne se rendait pas compte jusqu'où elle voulait étendre son pouvoir. Hermione était presque acquise, Rogue le serait aussi. Puis il y aurait Cherrie, la petite Cherrie et enfin la benjamine des Weasley. Elle les aurais à sa botte, son harem, ses alliés, son cercle soumis. Parce que sur chacun d'eux elle avait un dossier plutôt épais. Qu'il était doux se savoir maître du destin d'autrui. Libre de détruire, de créer, de jouer, de diriger. Un peu comme un dieu. Bien sûr cela lui avait coûté un prix. Rien n'était jamais gratuit dans la vie, tout se payait, mais elle avait ce qu'elle voulait et ce sacrifice ne lui paraissait que très minime.

Elle glissa son index sur la clavicule légèrement saillante de Draco et l'embrassa longuement, resserrant ses cuisses autour des hanches de son partenaire. Il l'attrapa sous les fesses, se leva d'un coup et la plaqua contre le mur le plus proche. Surprise, elle retint un cri, mais lorsqu'elle le sentit durcir contre son bas ventre elle ne put s'empêcher de gémir. Le blond prit ça pour une invite et laissa sa partenaire se poser par terre. La main gauche dans le creux de son dos, il la colla contre lui et l'embrasse brutalement. De sa main droite, il remonta vers sa poitrine qu'il caressa, entre force et douceur. Il remonta la robe légère qu'elle portait et eut une vague de chaleur en constatant qu'elle ne portait pas de soutien gorge.

Tenant chacun de ses poignets, il se collait à elle alors qu'elle commençait à le repousser. Il devint fou de désir en voyant chacun de ses mouvements. De la simple et pure provocation… à laquelle il ne se sentait pas en mesure de résister. Comme tous les soirs, il l'aurait.

------------------------------

Les yeux dans le vague, Hermione feuilletait pour la centième fois son livre de sortilèges. Le livre poussait des grognements rauques de temps à autres, mais habituée aux livres spéciaux, elle avait depuis longtemps insonorisé son lit. Le livre traitait de magie sombre, et elle cherchait quelque chose.

Elle aimait lire pour se cultiver, lire pour le plaisir, lire pour apprendre, ou encore pour s'armer, le savoir était une arme. Seulement, aujourd'hui elle n'arrivait pas à absorber quoique ce soit. Elle pensait à Rogue, à l'échéance que lui avait mis Pansy, au fait que son professeur la considère à présent comme n'importe laquelle des Griffondors. Tout ceci était lamentable. Cette distance qu'il mettait devait forcément lui faire quelque chose même s'il semblait ne pas vouloir y changer quoique ce soit! Elle devait encore le supporter jusqu'en décembre et voulait récupérer cette entente cordiale établie entre eux. Il fallait qu'elle lui prouve qu'elle n'avait rien à cacher, qu'elle ne lui avait pas menti mais le seul moyen était de lui donner accès à ses pensées. Elle feuilleta encore une fois le livre avant de tomber sur la page concernant la pensine.

« La pensine dans un tel livre de magie? »

Elle lut le chapitre concernant la création du bassin de rune, la façon de déposer ses pensées sans danger et eut un hoquet de surprise en voyant l'intitulé du dernier paragraphe.

« _**Comment masquer un souvenir**_. »

« _Il est normal de vouloir garder certaines choses secrètes. Comme le dit si bien le proverbe, toutes les vérités ne sont pas bonnes à entendre, c'est pourquoi la méthode que nous allons vous conseiller peut vous rendre bien des services. Même pour un sorcier de haut niveau, ce sortilège peut paraître ardu et dans le meilleur des cas, il simulera une coupure nette, tout à fait naturelle des souvenirs, qui ressemblerait par exemple, à un changement d'attention. Exécuté par un sorcier médiocre, le souvenir se retrouvera altéré par une brume opaque et modifié à la convenance dudit sorcier ce qui ne trompe que peu de gens… »_

Plus elle lisait et plus son sourire s'élargissait. Bien sûr, ça n'était pas sans danger comme le précisait la fin du paragraphe mais elle avait confiance en ses capacités. Elle avait lancé des charmes dépassant de loin le niveau qu'elle aurait du avoir, dangereux parfois et déconseillés par ses chers professeurs, mais d'abord, elle avait confiance en ses capacités, ensuite, elle savait que Rogue ne se baserait pas que sur ses dires.

Hermione s'arrêta net de lire en fixa le haut de son baldaquin. Qu'est-ce qui la poussait tant à vouloir reconquérir le semblant de bonne entente qu'elle avait avec Rogue? Sa fierté? Elle plissa la bouche en une moue boudeuse. Elle l'appréciait, c'était clair et pourtant elle n'osait même pas envisager de faire ce que Parkinson voulait, c'était au-delà de ses limites.

En soupirant elle referma le livre qu'elle avait pris soin de marquer avec une plume.

--- --- ---

-Granger!

Hermione sursauta au son de la voix de McGonagall qui la rappelait à l'ordre. Passant une main dans ses cheveux, elle se concentra sur la formule qu'elle devait réciter.

Transformer des objets précieux et magiques en objets quelconques… C'était de très haut niveau car altérer la magie protectrice d'un item magique au point de pouvoir le transformer demandait une excellente concentration et leur professeur était exigeant.

Hermione fixait avec intensité l'Œil de Merlin, diamant rose ayant appartenu à l'illustre enchanteur. Il était très puissant, impossible à briser mais… personne ne connaissait son utilité.

McGonagall distribue a chacun des élèves une relique qu'il était chargé de transformer.

« -Le diamant de Merlin sera pour dans trois semaines. Comme vous le savez, il est impossible à un sorcier seul d'altérer ne fut-ce que la brillance de cette pierre, c'est pourquoi vous allez travailler avec le professeur Flitwick les enchantements de groupe. »

La cloche sonna sur les derniers mots du professeur McGonagall pour leur annoncer la fin du cours et une heure de libre pour Hermione.

Elle se précipita dehors, se dirigeant vers la tour Griffondor. Elle emprunta un passage derrière une tapisserie et se retrouva dans une ancienne salle de classe désaffectée.

Sortant le livre qu'elle lisait hier de son sac elle le posa sur le banc et recula vivement, horrifiée par l'odeur de pourriture qui se dégageait. La plume qu'elle avait posé dedans semblait avoir moisi, elle était rongée et purulente. Pourtant, une plume ne pouvait pourrir, c'était déjà un élément mort.

Elle ne toucha plus le livre. Le nez froncé, maîtrisant ses haut-le-cœur, elle déplaça une armoire grâce au Wingardium Leviosa et cacha le livre derrière.

« Prions pour que jamais plus aucun élève ne le trouve… »

Elle frissonna en sortant de la salle de classe et alla trouver le professeur Flitwick.

Arborant le masque de l'indifférence, elle décida d'aborder le sujet des souvenirs.

Flitwick lui dit exactement la même chose que le livre concernant la modification de souvenirs ce qui la rassura quelque peu sur le procédé.

Le soir venu, elle rejoignit Rogue dans ses cachots, comme d'habitude.

«-Moins cinq points pour Griffondor, Granger, vous êtes en retard. Lança Rogue d'un air léger.

Hermione le fusilla du regard mais Rogue n'en fut pas le moins du monde ébranlé. Il lui désigna un empilement de chaudrons crasseux et poussiéreux.

-Récurez-moi ça, et quand vous aurez fini, vous rangerez par ordre alphabétique les travaux que voilà. Dit-il en désignant une montagne de parchemins.

Mis à part le bruit des feuilles rêches de parchemin, rien ne venait troubler le calme absol…

- Un D? Vous avez mis un D à Cherry McLagma?!

- Oui, et je ne vois absolument pas ce que vous avez à redire là-dessus Granger!

- Ses réponses sont plutôt correctes…

- Mais pas exactes!

- Peut-être mais pas au point d'avoir un D!

- Je suis là pour vous former, pas pour vous couver.

- Elle est en cinquième et aura largement le temps de choisir les options qu'elle désirera perfectionner plus tard.

- Oui mais pour le moment, c'est MOI son professeur et tant qu'elle étudiera ici, JE serais seule juge de ce qu'elle fera! Je ne veux pas être responsable si cette petite dinde venait à empoisonner un élève parce que sa potion serait _plutôt correctes._

-Vous ne laisseriez pas un élève tester une potion que vous n'avez pas approuvée.

- Et depuis quand les élèves font TOUTES leurs potions devant moi? Ils me semblent que peu se gênent pour jouer à l'apprenti alchimiste sous les conseils avisés de leurs crétins de camarades!

_- _Mais si vous croyez que descendre systématiquement les élèves les feront progresser vous vous trompez fortement!

- Granger, c'est moi le maître ici, vous n'êtes que l'apprentie. Je vous laisserais étaler votre science que vous aurez acquis mon niveau mais en attendant vous n'avez qu'une chose à faire, c'est trier ces foutus parchemins! »

Hermione pinça les lèvres mais ne pipa mot. Rogue était réservé de nature et l'entendre jurer suffisait à montrer à quel point il était hors de lui.

Il la regardait pendant qu'elle avait le visage baissé sur les centaines de copies. Ses cheveux tombaient en vagues floues sur les feuilles, des cernes sombres se dessinaient sous ses yeux et les sourcils bien nets, légèrement arqués se fronçaient à intervalles réguliers.

Elle se mordait les lèvres devant les notes pitoyables qu'obtenaient certains élèves, très certainement tentée de les améliorer.

- La gentillesse ne paye pas.

Elle releva la tête surprise et ouvrit la bouche comme pour répliquer avant de s'appuyer contre le dossier de sa chaise, un air d'incompréhension sur le visage.

- La gentillesse ne paye pas Granger, c'est aussi simple que ça. Donnez leur une main ils voudront tout le bras. Parce qu'ils sont ingrats.

- Vous parlez des élèves?

- Entre autres. Les gens sont tous comme ça.

- Vous êtes cynique… parce que vous êtes blessé!

Rogue haussa un sourcil en affichant un sourire moqueur.

- Blessé? Intéressante théorie mais fausse. -Son estomac se retourna, protestation contre un mensonge éhonté.- Par contre, vous, vous êtes idéaliste et naïve. Vous croyez à tort que tout le monde peut changer, pire que Dumbledore.

- Pire? Parce que vous considérez ma confiance en l'humanité comme un défaut? Mais c'est parce que vous êtes aigri et que personne ne vous aime!

Sur ces mots, elle se leva brusquement en déposant une fiole transparente sur le bureau de Rogue et s'en alla. Il resta estomaqué par l'audace dont avait fait preuve la jeune fille et serra les points, l'estomac noué. Étouffé par sa fierté il ne daigna poser ses yeux sur la fiole que dix minutes après le départ de la brune. Il reconnut l'éclat argenté caractéristique d'un embryon de pensine et débouchant le flacon, il s'immergea dans le souvenir.

-----------------------

Ulis: Pardonne moi je n'ai pu le mettre en ligne que mtn :x

Sevivi: Merci beaucoup! Je suis heureuse de n'être pas la seule à y avoir pensé. J

Vivi: Eh bien tous mes personnages vont passer à la casserole, l'histoire va aller de mal en pis mais je garde une affection particulière pour tous et oui même pur ron qui est pourtant le mal aimé de toutes les fictions.

Œil-de-nuit: Bien vu ;) Et j'adore les voir/faire se chamailler Hermy et Rogue :p

Miss Lilith Samael: Personnage à venir avec un rôle capital!

Klemence: Merci :$

Daphne: D'abord réussir celui déjà imposé et Noël se rapproche… ;)

Gabrielle: (mon petit frère s'apelle Gabriel x'D ) Il faut trouver un terrain d'entente pour nos deux protagonistes car ils se haïssent et ne se ressemblent pas et beaucoup d'auteurs facilitent les choses! Moi pas :D

Ayo: Tout frais, tout chaud, tout juste sorti du four (ou de mon cerveau malade au choix:D)


	8. Shane Tronos

Bonjour les enfants :p Je viens de vous pondre un chapitre de dingue ! Euh... ça reste subjectif mais vu mon état général déplorable ça relève du miracle! Malade et je vais probablement me faire opérer bientôt, rien de grave je vous rassure, je vous tiens au courant :D

J'ai écris ceci, inspirée par le nouveau Nightwish et un groupe sympa/spécial appel Orbital. Allez, Bonne lecture et have fun ! 3

--- --- ---

Griffondor 07h30 A.M.

Elle se leva, frotta ses yeux toujours maquillées, étalant du mascara autour de son oeil.

Eh ! Merde 

Traînant la patte, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain et se fixa dans le miroir, les mains sur le rebord de l'évier. Ses yeux noisette cernés de noir semblaient vides, morts. Son œil était parsemé de petits vaisseaux sanguins. Elle avait pleuré.

Soupirant lourdement, elle s'étira, passa la main droite dans sa chevelure lisse mais terne et inspecta ses dents.

Elle soupesa sa poitrine qui avait pris en volume, fière de ce corps de femme mais son demi sourire s'évanouit quand elle se rendit compte que le seul auquel elle voulait plaire ne lui accordait pas un regard.

Ses mains glissèrent sur la peau de son ventre aux muscles fermes et se calèrent au dessus de ses hanches. Elle se mordilla les lèvres en se démaquillant.

La porte s'ouvrit et la rousse interrompit son démaquillage en fixant dans le miroir l'intruse. Sa chevelure ébouriffée la trahit immédiatement.

Il fallait que ça soit elle… 

Hermione s'arrêta net et fixant la première occupante de la salle de bains.

« -Excuse-moi Ginny, je ne savais pas que tu étais là…

Cette petit phrase tellement anodine mit la rouquine hors d'elle.

-TOUT COMME TU NE SAVAIS PAS DANS LA GRANDE SALLE?! »

Ginny attrapa le verre à côté du robinet et l'envoyer éclater contre la porte qu'Hermione avait -heureusement pour elle- déjà refermée.

Elle se laissa tomber par terre et éclata en sanglot.

Salope… Pourquoi il a fallut qu'elle fasse ça. 

Les questions que se posait Ginny à propos de son attirance envers Hermione, son amour pour Harry, le choix qu'elle allait devoir faire un jour ou l'autre la torturaient depuis tellement longtemps…

Elle verrouilla la porte, s'agenouilla et commença à ramasser les petits bouts de verre.

-Aïe !

Un des morceau de verre venait de lui entailler profondément la main. Elle regarda les gouttelettes écarlates qui s'écrasaient sur le sol en formant des étoiles carmin.

Elle se mordit les lèvres pendant que les larmes roulaient sur ses joues et approcha l'éclat qui l'avait blessée.

Elle fit glisser le tranchant sur son bras. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois puis elle le jeta loin d'elle en reculant horrifiée. Qu'avait-elle fait ?

Elle se mit à sangloter en tenant son poignet gauche blessé. Elle se précipita devant le lavabo et fit couler un long jet d'eau froide sur ses blessures. Elle continuait de pleurer, culpabilisant et haïssant le monde entier.

Elle coupa l'eau et essuya ses plaies. Apparemment, elles n'étaient que superficielles mais son geste l'avait assez effrayée pour la dissuader de recommencer.

Elle appliqua un bandage aux entailles et serra les dents.

Elle ne devait pas se montrer si faible.

--- --- ---

Autre lieu même heure.

Il posa son épaisse cape par-dessus ses épaules et se contempla dans le miroir. Il passa la main dans ses cheveux blonds en soupirant.

La perspective d'un cours de botanique dans la matinée ne le réjouissait guère, surtout en compagnie des Serdaigles. Pas qu'ils fussent de mauvais bougres mais il étaient tellement… ennuyeux. Impossible de chahuter, de les provoquer ou quoique ce soit d'autre. Le bruit de quelqu'un qui frappait à la porte le fit sortir de ses réflexions.

« -Entrez.

Une silhouette familière entra.

Appuyée contre l'encadrement de la porte, le visage penché, Pansy souriait.

-Alors petit prince, toujours pas prêts?

Draco, vexé ne lui répondit pas tout de suite. Il serra l'attache argentée de sa cape et se tourna vers la brune.

-Et toi ma petite écervelée, que fais-tu dans le dortoir des garçons ?

-Mais je viens contempler ma proie voyons…

Draco se raidit et lui répliqua sèchement. 

-Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué… Je ne suis pas de la viande !

Elle secoua la tête en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, mais malgré sa pose bravache on la voyait nettement contrariée par la dernière réplique de Draco.

-Heureusement mon petit dragon, sinon je t'aurais déjà dévoré…"

Draco lui lança un regard torve et elle partit dans un grand éclat de rire avant de s'en aller.

On frappait de nouveau à la porte.

"-Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ?!

Cherrie entra, mal-à-l'aise et surprise. Elle tordait ses mains en lançant un regard timide à Draco qui poussa un soupir de soulagement.

-Viens là. Je suis désolé je pensais que c'étais quelqu'un d'autre.

-Quelqu'un comme Pansy ?

-Mhmmm ? C'est-à-dire ?

C'était au tour de Draco d'être mal à l'aise. Cherrie le regardait avec ses grands yeux sombres et sourit doucement.

-Eh bien, je sais qu'elle t'ennuie beaucoup ces derniers temps.

Il soupira en la serrant doucement contre lui.

-Elle ne me laisse pas une minute de paix, jamais père n'aurait dû évoquer cette possibilité de mariage il y a quatre ans car depuis elle s'imagine que les fiançailles se feront dès notre sortie de Poudlard or s'il y a bien une chose que j'aimerais éviter c'est de devoir tuer Pansy, sans quoi elle ne me laissera jamais tranquille.

Le regard de Cherrie lui fit l'effet d'une douche glacée.

-N...non, ne tu... ne crois pas que je veuille lui faire de..du mal ! Elle m'exaspère mais tu me connais, je ne ferais de mal à personne !

-Non, justement je ne te connais pas, mais ça viendra. "

Elle caressa la joue de Draco et s'en alla.

Il était furieux contre lui-même qu'elle ait pu penser qu'il soit si démoniaque.

--- --- ---

Hermione ferma le jet d'eau brûlant et se sécha rapidement avec sa serviette éponge moelleuse. Passant un trait de crayon noir sous son oeil et un peu de mascara elle enfila son uniforme et se rendit dans la grande salle. Elle entendit des murmures sur son passage mais elle remarqua assez rapidement que les élèves ne la fixaient pas mais montraient du doigt le siège de Rogue.

Avec une curieuse appréhension, Hermione se retourna vers la table des professeurs et eut un mouvement de surprise en voyant que le siège du maître des potions était occupé par une parfait étrangère. C'était une très belle femme, avec quelque chose d'indubitablement séduisant. Elle semblait de taille moyenne avec des yeux pâles et un maquillage charbonneux. Ses cheveux blonds platine étaient coupés courts et lissé en arrière comme Malfoy, avec une couleur plus dorée et quelques mèches rebelles qui tombaient sur son front. Quand elle parlait, ses lèvres rouges s'ouvraient sur une rangée de perle blanches, parfaitement alignées. Ses sourcils hauts et arqués conféraient à son visage un air hautain, presque arrogant tandis que ses pommettes hautes finissaient de donner cet air noble au visage de la femme.

Dumbledore se leva en écartant largement les bras, comme chaque fois qu'il allait faire un discours. Ce geste semblait vouloir englober la salle.

"-Bien chers élèves de Poudlard, je vous demande de saluer Shane Tronos. Elle nous vient de l'école grecque Dekaïdon et remplacera le professeur Rogue le temps de sa convalescence, elle sera donc la directrice de la maison des Serpentards."

Les quelques rires graveleux qui avaient suivi cette remarque furent stoppés net par le regard glacial que leur lança leur bien chère future directrice. Elle parcouru la salle du regard et le coeur d'Hermione manqua un battement quand elle sentit le regard acier la transpercer. Cette femme était d'une beauté à couper le souffle et pourtant, quelle froideur, quel port altier et fier, néanmoins un sourire doux étira légèrement le coin de ses lèvre ce qui acheva de mettre Hermione.

Elle ne se rendit compte qu'après l'analyse oculaire de Tronos qu'elle avait retenu son souffle tout le long de ce duel tacite.

Elle retourna du bout de la fourchette son lard grillé, bouleversée de ne retrouver que maintenant l'usage de son cerveau... qui repartit aussitôt. La convalescence de Rogue ? Que s'était-il donc passé ? Était-ce grave ? Pourrait-elle aller le voir ?

... Non ! Bien sûr que non. Il lui faisait toujours la tête et pour de telles broutilles. Elle se mordilla les lèvres, inquiète.

--- --- ---

Griffondor 07h30 P.M.

Hermione jeta violemment son sac sur son lit à baldaquin.

-Garce ! Elle me le payera cette immonde salope !

Elle jeta son sac sur le sol, feignant d'ignorer le fracas de verre brisé. Elle n'avait que faire des dégâts matériels, rien ne compenserait l'humiliation qu'elle avait subie ce matin. Heureusement elle avait pu se rattraper dans les autres cours mais le cours de potion avait été un désastre. Perturbée au possible par la nouvelle enseignante, elle avait lamentablement échoué sa potion quand Pansy en avait rajouté une couche en lui caressant les cuisses, écartant la jupe afin de remonter plus haut. Hermione n'avait pas réagi espérant que ça la dissuaderait mais Pansy y avait vu une invite et avait effleuré le coton doux de son shorty. Hermione avait fait un bon hors de sa chaise, la renversant au passage. Toute la classe l'avait fixée, mi ahurie, mi narquoise. Elle avait bafouillé une excuse concernant la phobie des cafards qu'elle venait de se découvrir.

A la fin de l'heure, Shane Tronos l'avait retenue, arguant qu'Hermione aurait pu user de certains moyens plus discrets pour faire diversion. Elle voyait bien que la jeune Griffondor avait des difficultés en potion comme le lui avait indiqué Severus. Elle ajouta que connaissant Rogue il avait dû lui infliger ses retenues afin que personne ne sache qu'elle peinait dans une matière.

Hermione avait failli lui asséner une remarque cinglante mais trois raison l'en dissuadèrent. Primo, c'était une enseignante, et même nouvelle, elle ne semblait pas du genre à se laisser défier. Secundo, elle lui avait lancé un regard troublant, envoûtant où chacun de ses mots paraissait travesti d'un double sens et enfin tertio, volontairement ou non, Tronos lui avait livré des infos intéressantes sur Rogue; le fait qu'elle le connaisse d'abord, qu'il sache parler ou du moins communiquer ce qui infirmait l'hypothèse d'un état critique, et enfin le fait qu'elle semblait le connaître plus que professionnellement.

Gardant tout de même la trace de son humiliation, elle avait maudit Parkinson toute la journée et s'était jurée de lui rendre tout ce qu'elle faisait.

Le soir même, elle reçut une missive d'un hiboux noir aux yeux mordorés. Le volatile s'inclina avant de tendre une de ses serres acérées. Hermione nota l'éducation poussée du messager et lui tendis un biscuit sec Miamhibou auquel il n'accorda pas même un regard semblant attendre que la destinataire lise le message sans doute. C'était Tronos qui la convoquait pour ses retenues qu'elle convertirait en cours de rattrapages, jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione n'ait plus de retard.

La Griffondor soupira profondément. C'était insultant,mais toujours moins pénible que faire le ménage de Rogue. Elle se dirigea d'un pas lourd vers les cachots.

Même heure même endroit.

Harry leva les yeux vers Ginny. La rouquine était penchée sur ses parchemins, ses cheveux s'étalant sur la table. Sa main glissait sur le parchemin, parfois hésitante à propos d'un mot ou d'une tournure de phrase. Il voulait qu'elle cesse de lui en vouloir, il voulait la récupérer. Il voulait absolument qu'elle sèche les larmes qui menaçaient de couler dès qu'elle se croyait seule. Prenant son courage à deux mains, Harry se leva et s'assit face à Ginny. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, le foudroyant du regard.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Harry se sentit horriblement mal à l'aise.

-Je veux que ces silences entre toi et moi cessent… Je veux qu'on se reparle comme avant.

-Tu n'as pas pensé à ce que je ressentirais avant d'embrasser Hermione ?!

Il fut surpris qu'elle remette ce sujet sur le tapis. Puis la colère l'envahit. Il serra les dents et se maîtrisa.

-Elle m'a embrassé, tu sais très bien que je n'y suis pour rien, et je vais t'avouer… Je pense qu'elle non plus.

Ginny haussa les sourcils sceptique, mais elle vit à l'air sérieux d'Harry qu'il ne plaisantait pas.

-Tu es sincère n'est-ce pas… Tu crois que quelqu'un l'aurait ensorcelé ?

-Écoute, quand je l'ai prise en aparté, elle n'a pas osé me regarder dans les yeux et n'a même pas voulu me répondre. Elle avait l'air très mal à l'aise. Elle cache peut-être quelque chose.

Harry sut qu'il avait réussi à établir un terrain d'entente avec Ginny. Elle se mordait les lèvres d'inquiétude, puis ne semblait plus hostile du tout.

-Qui pourrait lui en faire voire à ce point ?

Harry sentit son cœur manquer un battement.

-Avec qui passe-t-elle la majorité de ses soirées ? Avec Rogue. Il n'aime pas les Griffondors et cette vermine connaît assez d'ingrédients dangereux pour préparer des potions de confusion par exemple…

Ginny posa les mains sur la table et se leva.

-On doit savoir ce qu'il se passe.

--- --- ---

Œil-de-nuit: Aha, je sais que j'aurais manqué à mon devoir, on en verra pas encore le souvenir… Peut-être est-ce lié à l'absence de Rogue… :p

Ulis: Je suis peu ponctuelle, vraiment désolée. :$

Orel782: merci pour ces compliments, ça ne peut que m'encourager à la terminer ! )

XKimyX: La suite, tout beau tout chaud :o

Miss Lilith Samael: Pas déçue ? '

Bunny 188: Il faut relire la description… :p C'est assez ambigü car ça n'est pas forcément Rogue :D

Gabrielle: Eh bien ton analyse est très pertinente, c'en est d'autant plus plaisant à lire ! J J'avoue que c'est touchant de voir qu'on puisse (re)lire mon histoire et l'apprécier. :$ Voilà la suite, une petite coupure dans ma trame pour instiller un peu de mystère. :p

DragonHeart: Une suite pour la 4 !

Hamataroo: Comme toutes les curieuses :o Le souvenir c'est pour bientôt.


	9. Quoiqu'ils en pensent

Eh bien voilà c'est officiel, le 21 février je me suis faite opérer de la main. J'avais un kyste assez douloureux et donc le temps que j'aurais mes points et le temps de la rééducation je n'approcherais pas mon pc… Bon j'essaierais d'avancer avec la main gauche. ' Sinon je vous fais à toutes de gros bisous . Indochine Inside ! Have fun !

--- --- ---

La tête posée sur l'oreiller Severus Rogue faisait semblant de dormir. Il écoutait les va-et-vient des infirmières, les cris des blessés devenus fous et les explosions intermittentes. De par son agitation, l'hôpital Sainte mangouste se rapprochait plus de l'unité des dangereux malades de psychiatrie plutôt que du paisible jardin de remise en forme pour troisième âge.

Il entendit qu'on ouvrait sa porte mais se borna à faire semblant de dormir, c'était souvent la meilleure façon d'entendre ce qu'on aurait osé dire de vous de vive voix.

«- … de repos, vous devez donc comprendre qu'on ne puisse vous laisser avec lui trop longtemps. »

L'autre interlocuteur eut un chuchotement plus discret que l'infirmier qui se retira en fermant doucement la porte.

Severus n'avait aucune visite de prévue, on était samedi ça devait être son week-end de repos, mais il ne voulait pas montrer qu'il était réveillé. Il calma sa respiration et se départit de toute expression.

Son visiteur émit un profond soupir résolument féminin. Son parfum troublait Severus. Ce parfum sentait le passé. Une main douce caressa sa joue et dégagea son front de quelques mèches de cheveux. Il sentit deux lèvres poser un baiser sur sa pommette et il eut un sourire.

« - Shane…

Il ouvrit les yeux et vit le sourire sincère de son amie.

- Tu triches !

Elle éclata de rire et le prit dans ses bras.

-Je suis heureuse que tu t'en sois définitivement sorti. Plusieurs élèves ont demandé ce qu'il t'était arrivé. Ils se sont doutés que ça devait être grave sinon tu aurais été hospitalisé à Poudlard…

Il aimait le ton grave de sa voix posée c'était un délice pour l'oreille de l'entendre parler.

- Quels élèves ?

Elle eut un sourire éloquent.

- Pas un Griffondor si ça peut te rassurer.

- Pas même Granger ?

- La petite brune que tu avais collée ? Tu trouves cela surprenant ?

Rogue haussa les épaules légèrement contrarié.

Shane lui lança un regard perçant en se mordant les lèvres.

- Je lui ai donné des cours de rattrapage en potion…

- Tu as bien f… Quoi ?!

- Elle… semblait avoir quelques difficultés… Tu vois, passablement troublée…

Rogue écrasa les paumes de ses mains sur son front.

- C'était quoi ton idée au juste ! Je t'ai dit qu'elle était brillante et très douée en potion !

Shane leva les yeux vers Rogue, l'air glacial.

- Elle est intéressante. Elle me plait c'est tout.

- Tu te fous de moi ? Tu vas essayer de la séduire et la laisser tomber après ! Tu n'es pas son genre et même si tu arrivais à lui faire douter elle est bien trop sérieuse pour que tu l'attires dans ton lit et tu es une femme adulte ! Et son professeur de surcroît. Aucune chance.

- C'est un défi Severus Rogue?

- Bien sûr que non ! Je t'interdis de la faire souffrir !

Shane hausse les sourcils. Un sourire étira largement ses lèvres et elle posa son menton dans sa main.

- Tu l'aimes?

Rogue manqua s'étouffer avec le verre d'eau qu'il avait en main.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as pas compris dans la tirade du « c'est une mineure et élève de surcroît » ? C s'applique aussi bien à toi qu'à moi…

- Tu peux aimer sans toucher. C'a toujours été ta façon favorite d'agir…

Rogue fut estomaqué par l'audace dont avait fait preuve Shane.

- Qu'est-ce que tu peux être garce !

- Rogue, laisse-la moi. Si toi tu as juré de fantasmer dessus sans agir et sans rien en retirer, moi j'ai envie d'autre chose. Elle est jolie, intéressante, cette fille est un génie et… elle est touchante dans sa timidité.

- Mais ma parole, tu n'as pas le droit! Tu risques de te faire renvoyer et je ne veux pas que tu l'approches !

Shane se leva et Rogue fut stupéfié par ses vêtements si provocants. Un pull à col roulé fin moulait parfaitement sa poitrine haute. Une minijupe noir en velours arrivait très, très haut au dessus du genoux et des escarpins noirs vernis à talons aiguilles affinaient ses très longues jambes.

Elle boutonna sa cape noire qui cachait heureusement cette tenue peu appropriée à une enseignante.

- Tu penses vraiment pouvoir m'empêcher? Va donc la trouver quand tu seras revenu pour lui dire que sa prof la drague. Si tant est qu'elle ne soit pas encore conquise d'ici là.. Severus, je ne veux pas juste l'attirer dans mon lit. J'ai l'impression qu'elle est différente.

Rogue serra rageusement les dents. Il connaissait le côté collectionneur et volage de son amie et ça le gênait profondément qu'elle ait envie de s'attaquer à Hermione. Il ne craignait rien pour Shane c'était une menteuse hors pair et une fille prudente.

--- --- ---

Elle n'avait jamais forcé qui que ce soit mais séduisait sans remords la plus prude des jeunes filles. Elle s'était faite haïr à Dekaïdon par la majorité des élèves après avoir brisé plus d'une dizaine de cœurs et avait quitté les lieux en apprenant qu'un de ses amis professeur à Poudlard devait être remplacé. Ça lui ferait une occasion de revoir cette vieille branche.

Mais sa réaction l'avait largement déçue. Elle soupçonnait une féroce jalousie de la part de Severus. Ça pouvait largement être compréhensible au vu du charme que dégageait la brunette.

Elle sourit en passant la main dans ses courts cheveux platine et transplana jusqu'à Pré-au-lard. Elle perdit son sourire et sentit sa nuque se hérisser. Pas un chat dans les rues… Le vent qui s'engouffrait entre les hautes maisons produisait un sifflement lugubre et une porte claqua sinistrement dans son dos. Elle fit volte-face, baguette à la main, prête à en découdre avec le premier crétin qui la provoquerait… ou mangemort. Un homme sortit de la pénombre en lui adressant un sourire sincère.

-Shane ! Quel plaisir de te voir ici.

Elle abaissa sa baguette en soupirant.

-Bordel! Josh tu m'a surprise ! Tu sais très bien à quel point mes nerfs peuvent être tendus.

Le dénommé Josh la prit dans ses bras en souriant. Cette étreinte bien qu'amicale fit frissonner Shane.

Elle connaissait Josh depuis leurs 15 ans. A l'époque, il était doux et rêveur et elle cherchait les sensations fortes, toujours à flirter avec des hommes beaucoup plus vieux qu'elle. C'était la seule chose qui la faisait réellement vibrer en amour. Il avait eu de la peine puis avait rencontré Susanna.

Shane avait prétexté un lointain voyage pour ne pas assister à leur mariage. Josh l'avait contactée un jour en lui demandant d'être la marraine de leur bébé à Susanna et lui. Elle avait accepté, non sans chagrin. Elle avait perdu à tout jamais Josh. Lui, l'idéaliste qui pensait que le mariage scellait l'amour de deux êtres pour l'éternité. Leur petite Cherrie était née en octobre, une adorable poupée qui avait en grandissant acquis la beauté pure de sa mère et le caractère doux et conciliant de son père, enfant. Shane n'aurait pu rêver filleule plus parfaite, pourtant, son cœur saignait quand elle croisait les grands yeux sombre de Josh, dans le visage cette enfant.

-Shane ? Tu as l'air lointaine.. Tu ressasses ?

Elle haussa les épaule en faisant la moue.

-Un peu. C'est loin nos quinze ans…

Elle le sentit soupirer à ses côtés, tandis qu'ils marchaient vers Poudlard. En lui jetant un regard de côté, elle vit sa peau burinée par le soleil, ses yeux noirs et ses rides profondes. Un pli au coin de sa bouche accusait son âge et pourtant Dieu sait si elle le trouvait beau. Ses années passées dans les plaines à chasser les dragons l'avaient marqué. Dans ses yeux se lisaient mélancolie et douleur même si jamais il ne le reconnaîtrait. Malgré son rang d'aristocrate, Josh n'avait de noble que le nom. Il avait des mains marquées de cicatrices et brûlures, une démarche volontaire et assurée et un corps d'athlète que mettait en avant une stature haute. Son sourire adoucissait les traits de son visage aux traits durs et ses cheveux mi-longs encadraient ses pommettes saillantes.

-Shane… Arrête de penser.

-Ça t'amuses ?

-Pas plus que toi mais tu sais que tu devrais éviter de penser à ça quand on est à proximité.

Shane regretta d'un coup la présence de Josh et ce stupide lien qu'ils avaient tissé avec tant d'imprudence.

-Ça n'est pas stupide tu le sais… On y a réfléchi avant de faire ce pacte. « Si l'un part, l'autre aussi. » Tu n'imagines pas comme j'ai souffert de ton absence à tous les moments heureux de ma vie. Mon mariage avec Susanna restera toujours teinté d'un manque; ta présence.

-Pourquoi m'avoir demandé d'être la marraine de la petite alors ? Qui s'en occupera si tu meurs ?

-Susanna, ou sa sœur. Nous avions pris toutes les précautions à ce sujet. Je voulais que Cherrie te connaisse et t'aime autant que moi.

-Pourtant ta fille n'est pas encore tombée amoureuse de moi…

Josh se raidit et Shane sut qu'elle avait dépassé les bornes.

-Pardonne moi tu sais que je peux être hargneuse pour pas grand-chose.

-Tu devrais apprendre à tenir ta langue aussi.

Aux inflexions de sa voix, elle pouvait deviner ses expressions. Elle s'arrêta net et attira Josh contre elle.

-Shane qu'est-ce que tu..

-Shhhht.

Elle se colla complètement contre lui et l'embrassa passionnément en passant ses mains dans le dos de Josh. Il la repoussa brusquement en lui lança un regard furieux.

-Bon sang ! Shane qu'est-ce que t'as fait !

Des larmes de colère dans les yeux elle lui cria:

-Ose me dire que ça ne t'a rien fait ! Tu crois que je ne l'ai pas senti ? Je sais ce que tu ressens a cause de ce putain de lien !

Josh se redressa très dignement, en lui lançant un regard meurtrier.

-J'aime Susanna et tu a eue ta chance…

Il transplana, laissant Shane seule. Elle s'appuya contre un mur et s'alluma une cigarette.

« Merde ! Qu'il aille au diable.. »

De retour au château elle affectait le même air froid que d'habitude.

--- --- ---

Hermione allait à la tour d'astronomie quand au détour d'un couloir elle sursauta en se cognant à Parkinson.

-Parkinson… Toujours un plaisir de te croiser…

L'ironie de son ton fit sourire la Serpentard.

-Toujours un plaisir d'être collée à toi Granger… Tu n'es pas d'accord ?

Elle éclata de rire et reprit:

-Vu l'absence de Severus, j'ai un autre petit défi pour toi.

-Tu peux aller te faire foutre ! J'en ai plus qu'assez de ton chantage, j'irais voir Dumbledore et il…

-Tu rêves, tu n'es pas Potter. Tu n'auras pas ce privilège. La nouvelle donne aussi… c'est que par les temps qui courent, tout le monde est suspect et figures-toi que pas plus tard qu'hier, des mangemorts on fait sauter un bâtiment moldu avec l'essence de néant Troll. Ça serait dommage qu'on t'accuse non ?

Hermione sentit son estomac descendre de deux crans.

-Et ne crois pas que ton ascendance moldue te mette définitivement hors course. Les plus concernés se souviennent des sombres origines du Seigneur de Ténèbres et de son goût immodéré pour les magies les plus curieuses et les plus puissantes.

Hermione ravala plusieurs fois ses larmes et demanda d'une voix tremblante:

-Tu veux quoi ?

-Un simple baiser de Tronos.

-Je… Elle… c'est une femme !

-Tu crois que ça risque d'être dur ? C'en est d'autant plus drôle.

Hermione revint sur ses pas sans rien dire et entendit Pansy lui crier: « Tu as une semaine ! ».

--- --- ---

SNT59: mais non mais non.. La suite n'est pas bien méchante !

Lipschytz: Ahem, comme sus-cité (huhu jeu de mot x) ) j'ai une raison pour le retard.. '

Miss Lilith Samael: Shane Tronos n'est pas émchante, juste totalement egoïste et immature. Quant à ce qu'aurait dit Rogue... Pure invention !

Bunny188: Ahhhh pourquoi donc a-t-il fini à l'hôpital ? Pour le prochain chapitre ça :p

Hamataroo: je déconseille à pansy de s'y frotter, Tronos est pas du genre à s'embarrasser pour quoique ce soit mdrr!

Snakesandapple: Ahhhh j'aime ce genre de review ! Mdrr. Mais c'est pa sune Mary-Sue, avec le temps on verra qu'elle est loiiin d'être parfaite et elle va souffrir ! xD

Oeil-de-nuit: Tu m'as bluffée... je ne vois absolument pas ou tu veux en venir ! Mdrr. Désolée mais Shane n'est juste qu'une idiote (mais qui cache p-e certains secrets. :p)

Littlejuice: Euhh comme tu peux le voir je suis pas une drillée.. j'ai trainé la patte (la mauvais, celle qui avait un kyste x)) et donc euhhh voilà. '

Isfah: Aha ! Mon plan diabolique est en route. ) En plusj'ai une fin réellement Mouaouuuuu 3 Voilà !


	10. Retour fracassant

Mhmmmm, après un crash mémorable qui m'a fait perdre toutes mes données, TOUTES ! Vous imaginez ça ? :'( Je me sens de nouveau d'attaque ! :D En plus la vie est belle comme pas permis enfin voilàààà ! Et pour me faire pardonner il sera plus long que d'habitude. ;)

-- -- --

Hermione rejoignait les cachots comme d'habitude, accompagnée de ses sombres pensées qu'elle ruminait depuis plusieurs jours. Elle en voulait à Tronos de lui imposer ces inutiles retenues ! Elle n'était pas stupide, n'avait jamais eu d'échec nulle part, si ce n'est en divination, le cours qu'elle méprisait par excellence.

Elle ne frappa même pas, habituée à ces entrevues avec la remplaçante de Rogue et pendant un instant crut s'être trompée de porte. La pièce avait disparu, laissant place à un vaste jardin aux influences définitivement japonaises, malgré le charme sauvage qui s'en dégageait. Des arbres torturés poussaient ça, et là. Une pluie de pétales légers et roses tombaient sans discontinuer sur Hermione et une odeur légère et piquante de thé vert envahissait le jardin. Shane Tronos se tenait non loin, les yeux fermés, en apparente méditation.

-Approchez, Hermione, je ne dors pas et je ne risque pas de vous manger.

Hermione eut une pensée incongrue et salace et fut mal à l'aise du sourire de fauve que lui jeta Tronos.

« Prions pour qu'elle n'utilise pas l'occlumencie… »

Elle se ressaisit et s'approcha d'un pas décidé de sa professeur.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Un jardin. Nous ferons un peu de botanique.

- Je ne vois aucune plante magique, ici, pourtant.

- Cela ne veut absolument rien dire Miss granger, vous savez peut-être qu'un sorcier n'a guère besoin de plantes magiques pour exercer au mieux son art.

Hermione eut une moue agacée, évidemment elle le savait mais elle connaissait toutes les plantes moldues ou presque.

-Quelles plantes sont ici ?

-Cerisier japonais, c'est tout.

Tronos eut un haussement de sourcil accompagné de son sempiternel sourire en coin.

- Mais encore ?

Hermione soupira, définitivement énervée. Mais encore quoi ? De l'herbe et cette odeur de thé vert.

- Je ne sais. Je donne ma langue au chat ? Lança-t-elle, bravache.

Tronos éclata de rire ce qui eut au moins le mérite de détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

- Quel culot, Granger. J'aime. Que voyez-vous, que sentez-vous ?

- Du thé vert !

- Ça, c'est mon parfum, miss.

Hermione se sentit piquer un fard. Quelle honte !

- Je… hum… l'herbe ici n'est pas semblable à celle du parc.

- Bien vu ! Qu'à-t-elle de si différent ?

Hermione avait répondu au hasard, ne voyant d'autre possibilités. Elle effleura l'herbe du bout des doigts. Ces brindilles qui semblaient si fragiles qu'elles s'aplatissaient dès qu'on les effleurait. Qui s'aplatissaient ? Non ! Bien sûr ! Elles se rétractaient !

- Euphobia herbus ! L'herbe peureuse !

- Dont les propriétés sont…

Hermione réfléchit à toute vitesse. L'herbe peureuse agressive.

- Elle chasse les parasites et associée à la Tarentula Venena, elle contrecarre certains poisons faibles à condition de ne pas consommer trop de décoction.

- Cinq points pour Griffondor… Voilà pourquoi…

- Il n'y aucun insecte ici. Termina Hermione avec un grand sourire victorieux.

Un silence paisible s'installa, simplement ponctué du souffle de la brise dans les branches.

- Ça donne envie de s'allonger n'est-ce pas ?

Disant cela, Tronos s'allongea, l'herbe s'écartant pudiquement d'elle. Hermione lui lança un regard en biais et souriant. Ce calme, ce parfum doux et le frôlement des pétales de cerisier ne donnaient qu'une envie. S'allonger, oui. Ce que Hermione fit.

Elle sentit Shane Tronos se retourner vers elle et se sentit mal à l'aise. Elle tourna le visage vers sa professeur et contempla pour la première fois de si près les yeux gris-bleu de la jolie blonde. Une main sous le visage en guise d'oreiller, un sourire gourmand sur les lèvres et ces cils papillonnant affolèrent les sens de Hermione. Shane Tronos parut remarquer son trouble mais ne s'en formalisa pas.

Hermione sentait son cœur palpiter plus fort que de rigueur et faisait de son mieux pour dissimuler la tempête qui s'agitait en elle quand elle sentit la main délicate de sa professeur se poser sur ses hanches et remonter vers sa taille. Elle en eut le souffle coupé, mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qui allait suivre.

-Shane, Granger.

Elle se relevèrent toutes deux en sursautant, Tronos lissant les plis de son chemisier comme une écolière prise en faute ce qui ressemblait plus à de la provocation qu'autre chose. Rogue se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, les bras croisés, le visage fermé. Cette absence d'expression faciale indiquait qu'il fallait se préparer au pire. Hermione ramassa donc ses affaires en se dirigeant vers la porte sans demander son reste.

Rogue s'effaça pour lui céder le passage mais elle sentit sur sa nuque le regard brûlant de son professeur de potions.

Elle entendit une porte claquer et s'adossa contre un des murs de pierre en reprenant ses esprits. Son cœur battait la chamade et elle s'efforça de respirer le plus calmement possible. Elle tendit l'oreille lorsqu'elle entendit des éclats de voix provenant des cachots de potions. Elle distingua nettement la voix de Rogue et percevait faiblement celle de Tronos. Elle s'approcha donc pour mieux discerner les mots échangés.

- … Une gamine ! Tu n'as aucun droit de lui sauter dessus comme ça !

- Je fais encore ce que je veux, Rogue. Ce n'est pas toi qui va m'empêcher de séduire qui je veux !

- La séduction, le jeu. Tu n'as que ces mots là à la bouche ! Tu sais ce que j'en pense ? Tu es pire qu'une bête ! Les animaux, eux, au moins se reniflent le cul en cherchant à sauter leur partenaire ! Toi tu caches ça derrière de jolis mots ! Tu es vraiment…

- Une salope ? Une pute ? Une allumeuse ? J'en ai d'autres en réserves si tu veux de l'aide.

- Garde ces insultes pour toi, Shane j'en ai plus qu'assez de te voir tourner autour de Hermione Granger ! Tu penses que Poudlard va devenir ton terrain de chasse comme Dekaïdon ?

- Tu sais quoi ? Tu peux te la foutre où je pense ta putain de jalousie ! Si tu la veux tellement, prends là mais m'emmerde pas avec tes prétendus principes de mes deux !

Un long silence meubla cet échange.

- Je n'ai pas pour habitude de draguer mes élèves, aussi brillantes soient-elles.

- Et séduisantes, belles et fraîches comme tout, attirantes. Susurra Shane. Puis tu as remarqué comme elle ressemble à Lily ? A se demander si ta douce n'a pas eu quelques aventures mémorables…

- Va te faire foutre Shane ! Tu es réellement méprisable lorsque tu décides de jouer les garces comme ça. Tu le sais que Lily était folle de James, jamais elle ne lui aurait fait ça.

- Mignon comme tout. Tu prends la défense de ton vieil ennemi juste pour ne pas imaginer l'horreur si ta douce défunte avait été une coureuse et ce, même s'il te l'a piquée.

Rogue lâcha d'une voix sourde et vibrante de ressentiment:

-Elle avait fait son choix.

Sur ces mots il ouvrit à la volée la porte des cachots et se dirigea sans un regard en arrière vers son bureau.

Hermione était bouleversée par ces révélations. Ainsi donc, Shane Tronos n'en était pas à se première conquête d'élève, Rogue avait été amoureux de Lily Potter et semblait vouloir la protéger elle, Hermione, de Tronos. Elle remonta dans la tour Griffondor et s'affala dans son lit en soupirant. Elle massa ses tempes douloureuses espérant ainsi calmer la douleur de ses migraines quotidiennes. Ce fut ce moment là que Ginny choisit pour faire irruption dans le dortoir.

Hermione la toisa de haut et voulut répliquer une de ses remarques cinglantes dont elle avait le secret mais le visage implorant de Ginny l'en dissuada.

- Que veux-tu ?

- Hermione… Oh Je suis tellement désolée. Je regrette ce que je t'ai dis, j'ai été monstrueuse.

Hermione fut bouleversée du ton que Ginny employa. Son regard semblait tellement sincère. Elle murmura dans un souffle:

- C'est moi qui suis désolée. Jamais je n'aurais dû faire ça à Harry.

Ginny eut un soupir soulagé.

- Dis moi pourquoi Hermione ?

Les yeux de la brune s'étrécirent subitement et elle pinça durement les lèvres. Cette question lui avait fait l'effet d'un coup de fouet.

- Je ne peux pas.

- Mais je suis ton amie, non ? Tu le sais ! Tu peux tout me dire. Tu DOIS me le dire ! Je t'en prie…

Hermione se mordit nerveusement les lèvres. Elle pouvait faire confiance à Ginny mais elle ne pouvait lui révéler ce secret trop lourd à porter. Un véritable fardeau pour elle.

- Jure-moi de ne répéter ça à personne et surtout, surtout, ne tente pas de faire justice toi-même.

Ginny devint pâle comme la mort mais acquiesça silencieusement.

Hermione entreprit donc de lui conter tout depuis le début.

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps autour d'elles lorsque Hermione eut finit son récit.

- Comment a-t-elle osé ?! Tempêta la volcanique rousse. Cette garce avec sa sale gueule de bouledogue ! Je vais l'étriper de mes propres mains !!

Hermione tenta en vain de raisonner son amie.

- Ginny calme toi, de toutes façons elle finira bien par le payer. On trouvera un moyen de lui faire cesser ça.

La benjamine des Weasley tournait en rond comme un fauve en cage. La rage durcissait ses traits et lorsqu'elle se retourna Hermione eut fugitivement l'image d'une guerrière amazone.

- Même si cela doit mettre du temps, je prouverais ce qu'elle t'a fait et Dumbledore l'expulsera de Poudlard.

Hermione bondit et cria:

- Non ! S'il te plaît. N'en fais rien ! Au nom de notre amitié, n'en fais rien. Si Dumbledore venait à savoir quoique ce soit, c'en serait fini de moi aussi. Il saurait que j'ai volé, et pour tout le reste, même s'il n'y a pas matière à m'expulser… non.

Hermione imaginait déjà le regard dur de Dumbledore et la profonde déception qu'il pourrait ressentir.

Elles décidèrent, Ginny et elle, de ne rien révéler à personne et de s'en tenir à un plan fixe, toujours attendre les dernières échéances pour le jeu de Pansy. Elles trouveraient peut-être sur le temps imparti une parade.

Le lendemain matin, dans la grande salle bruyante de conversations Dumbledore fit tinter son verre de sa cuiller d'argent en réclamant le silence. Un grand sourire étira ses lèvres, ses yeux pétillants de joie.

-Chers élèves. J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer parmi nous le retour de ce cher professeur Rogue.

Les exclamations et vivats explosèrent du côté des Serpentard. Après cinq semaines de tyrannie pure qu'ils avaient subi, Rogue allait de nouveau équilibrer les choses. Tronos avait beau avoir des mensurations mannequin, elle était aussi douce qu'une chute sur un chemin de gravier et aussi conciliante qu'un dictateur.

- Et au vu des excellents résultats obtenus avec le professeur Tronos, j'ai décidé qu'elle nous offrirait désormais ses services en études de textes anciens et mythologies.

Les applaudissements furent polis mais forcés. Personne n'aimait Tronos à cause de ses réflexions assassines et son sens exagéré de la justice qui voulait que coupables comme victimes fussent punis. Elle s'en moquait éperdument et les détestais tous tout autant.

- Cette matière n'est pas obligatoire mais le sera dès janvier.

Dumbledore calma les huées et sifflets par ses gestes apaisants.

- Si vous avez des réclamations à faire, tous nos hiboux sont disponibles afin que vous en référiez au ministre de l'éducation, Rufus Scrimgeour.

On crut entendre quatre cent gorges se serrer. Scrimgeour n'était pas commode, tout le monde le savait et beaucoup d'entre eux se demandaient d'ailleurs ce qui avait fait qu'un aussi puissant sorcier ait finit comme ministre de l'éducation, plutôt que comme directeur du département des Aurors. Il devait sûrement ruminer sa peine dans son coin, imbu de lui comme il était.

- Ça intéresse qui ça, un cours de langues anciennes ? Quelle utilité ? Ce sont des langues mortes !

Hermione fusilla l'individu du regard et lui lança vertement:

- C'est la tienne qui va bientôt être morte si tu ne consentis pas à la fermer tout de suite.

Tout la table des Griffondor éclata d'un rire tonitruant pendant que l'interpellé devenait cramoisi. C'était un grand costaud du nom de Goran Berick. Hermione avait le regard fier et son air moqueur mettait Berick au défi de répondre.

Il fixa sa purée d'un air rageur et marmonna des choses inaudibles. Sur sa lancée, Hermione continua.

- Tu peux répéter Berick ? Je crois que je n'ai pas bien compris.

Un sourire sadique s'étala sur son visage avant qu'il ne réponde:

- J'ai dit que quand on a une réputation comme la tienne, on ne se permet pas d'insulter les gens comme ça.

- Ah ? Et quelle est ma réputation s'il te plaît, Berick ? Demanda poliment et froidement Hermione.

- Une garce, sang-de-b…

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'il gisait déjà prostré par terre, Harry et Ron acharnés à le détruire physiquement. Il n'avait pas eu le temps d'esquiver les premiers coups mais se relevait déjà pour répondre. Harry était un peu moins grand mais sa vivacité n'avait pas décrut, même avec sa croissance. Ron, grand et efflanqué n'en manifestait pas moins une grande force physique. Ils ripostait encore plus fort dès qu'un coup l'effleurait. Ce fut le chahut général dans la grande salle, les maisons curieuses de savoir qui allait l'emporter.

Les professeurs arrivèrent seulement pour voir le sortilège de confusion et le maléfice du saucisson, lancés respectivement par Harry et Ron, transformer Berick en méduse dégoulinante. McGonagall hurla d'indignation et rendit sa forme originelle à la malheureuse méduse gigotant au sol. Elle attrapa Harry et Ron et leur lança sèchement à la figure:

-Vous deux, dans mon bureau immédiatement ! Berick, aussi ! Quatre cents points retirés à Griffondor.

Il y eut des cris de colère mais McGonagall, implacable n'en n'avait cure. La bagarre avait commencé dans sa maison, c'était à elle à la régler.

Hermione soupira, abattue. Même en travaillant toute l'année, jamais elle ne pourrait remettre à zéro le compteur. Ginny lui passa la main dans le dos.

- Ça va ? C'est à cause de ce qu'à dit Berick ?

- Je m'en moque. Tu as vu comment ont réagi Harry et Ron ?

- Je sais que la violence n'est pas la solution, tu me l…

- Non, Gin, je suis heureuse, ça veut dire qu'ils ne m'en veulent plus.

Ginny éclata de rire.

- Là, tu me fais peur tu ressembles trop à Luna.

-Ah non, il faudrait déjà qu'elle change de couleur de cheveux. Lança une voix rêveuse.

Elles se retournèrent pour tomber sur l'illuminée Luna qui avait teint ses cheveux en turquoise. L'hilarité gagna Hermione et Ginny. Luna souriait d'un air niais en tournant sur elle-même sans se soucier de savoir si on la regardait.

Hermione avait appris que Harry et Ron avaient été respectivement punis d'une retenue jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Moins évidemment les 400 points retirés à Griffondor. Elle s'en moquait, elle était heureuse qu'ils se soient réconciliés. Elle entra donc dans les cachots le soir, un sourire aux lèvres.

Rogue avait jointes ses longues mains pâles sous son menton et la fixait intensément.

- Miss Granger…

Elle sentit son euphorie retomber d'un coup, laissant place à la méfiance. Son ton indiquait clairement qu'il n'allait pas aborder de banalités dans la discussion.

- Professeur Rogue.

Un long silence s'installa pendant qu'un sourire machiavélique étirait les lèvres de Rogue.

-Si vous vouliez me tuer, un duel aurait été plus efficace.

Elle sentit son cœur manquer un battement et le sang monta à son visage, lui provoquant cette brûlure désagréable à l'arrière du crâne. Toujours cet effet quand elle avait honte ou peur.

- Que voulez vous dire ?

- Votre souvenir était exécuté d'une main de maître. Au point qu'après m'être aventuré à en récupérer l'essence même, cela m'a valu un séjour… non, disons quelques jours de congé.

Hermione se sentit bizarre et ne sut quelle attitude adopter. Dans le doute, elle préféra s'en tenir au silence.

- N'ayez crainte Granger, disons que j'admire votre talent et pour cela je n'insisterais pas plus pour savoir ce que vous cherchiez à me cacher vis-à-vis de Weasley. En revanche, vous m'avez sous-estimé en pensant qu'une simple histoire de vol dans les cuisines vaudrait la peine de notre… froid.

Elle déglutit en sentant une ambiguïté dans la phrase de Rogue mais passa outre et prenant le ton le plus neutre, elle répondit:

- Probablement, mais je n'avais pas de raisons de trahir mon ami.

Rogue haussa un sourcil et répliqua avec une certaine ironie:

- Certainement, les quolibets, insultes et humiliations de votre maison valaient votre loyauté entêté. Une jolie Griffondor aux ascendances Poufsouffle ! Si je n'étais pas tellement persuadé que vos parents sont moldus, j'aurais juré qu'ils étaient de la maison jaune et noire…

- Si je n'étais pas aussi persuadée que vous êtes infâme, j'aurais juré que vous avez glissé le qualificatif « jolie » devant Griffondor en parlant de moi…

Rogue fut estomaqué et ne sut que répondre pendant quelques secondes. A peine cinq secondes qui lui valurent l'humiliation du sourire triomphant de Hermione. Il sourit d'un air contrit mais lui avoua:

- C'est de bonne guerre Granger. Je vous l'accorde. Bon, au travail maintenant, vous qui adorez noter TOUS les détails, vous allez classez ma bibliothèque par genre et par auteur.

Hermione ne se démonta pas et répliqua en fixant ses ongles:

- Vous ne pouvez pas être simplement gentil une minute, vous carburez au sarcasme, mais comme vous me faites l'honneur de voir vos appartements, je prendrais soins de vous montrer mes talents cachés…

- Ne vous emballez pas, vous ne verrez que la bibliothèque !

- En classements, les talents.

Se rendant compte de la tournure diablement équivoque qu'avait prise leur conversation, ils piquèrent un fard et Rogue tourna les talons pour se diriger vers ses appartements.

Elle ne fut guère surprise par l'austérité des lieux, n'ayant vu que la bibliothèque et le hall d'entrée pour le moment mais fut abasourdie par la quantité de livres inconnus ici. Elle en oublia même qu'elle allait devoir les classer. Hermione était émerveillée et comprenait très bien pourquoi jamais personne n'avait vu la bibliothèque personnelle de Rogue. Personne sauf elle et elle allait avoir le droit maintenant de les toucher, les contempler, peut-être même les feuilleter. Elle en eut un frisson de plaisir. L'odeur ancienne des livres, le contact sensuel de leurs couvertures de cuir durci, tout cela lui faisait plus d'effet que n'importe quelle œuvre d'art existant ou qui n'existerait jamais.

- Au boulot Granger, ces étagères ne se rangeront pas seules !

- Merci.

Rogue haussa un sourcil en affectant le questionnement mais il savait que c'était un véritable cadeau qu'il faisait à Granger.

Il la laissa seule et partit rédiger un essai sur les effets des feuilles de coca dans les potions somnifères à court terme. Vers onze heure et demi il appela un elfe de maison et lui demanda du thé.

- Avant de partir, proposez quelque chose à boire à Miss Granger, elle se trouve dans ma bibliothèque.

L'elfe s'exécuta et Hermione fut touchée de cette attention. Elle commença à considérer Rogue sous un jour plus amical. Vers une heure et demie, elle avait fait la moitié de son travail et fut soulagée que Rogue vienne de lui-même lui dire d'arrêter.

- Je reviendrais demain terminer, si vous voulez.

- C'est sensé être une punition, Granger pas une partie de plaisir !

Il sourit néanmoins et lui dit de revenir samedi.

-- -- --

Voilà la fin du chapitre ! J'essayerais d'en faire d'aussi longs mais en moins de temps, promis (le fait que je n'aie plus de connexion internet joue beaucoup. L Réponses aux reviews que vous m'avez laissées les chéwies !

Snakesandapple: J'adore ta review pleine de chose qui vont dans tout les sens ! Mdr ! Ben j'aime aussi cette impression un peu vague, un peu lente, morbide et douce. Je suis pas douée pour mettre de l'action mais plus pour jouer sur la subtilité des personnages, l'échange verbal, toussa quoi ! :p Bonne lecture !

Hamataroo: Le souvenir ? Le voilà ! Rien de bien spectaculaire mais notre héroïne à fait fort elle a failli buter son proif et en plus ? Il lui en veut pas !

Littlejuice: Milles pardons pour le retard, j'ai plus de connexion depuis donc c'est la misère ! Sinon, comme dis plus haut, je suis pas la reine de l'action mais promis j'essayerais de faire un effort dans le prochain !

Bunny188: J'ai entendu une expression en anglais qui parlait de « Grey territory ». Ca évoque les personnages ambigus qui flirtent avec les limites de l'abject sans jamais passer en mode méchant total ou gentil total et c'Est-ce que j'essaie d'attribuer à chacun de mes personnages avec plus ou moins de nuance de gris. :p Shane c'est l'exemple parfait, pas mauvaise mais avec un fond sévère et des tendances malsaines, bizarre quoi !

EtoileDeNeige: J'espère que ce plus long chapitre calmera ta faim de suite ! :D

Lovesnape: Là il la couve gentiment, sans se vendre tout de suite. :p

MissLilithSamael: Je suis d'accord avec toi, personne n'arrive à la cheville de tarja et c'est dommage. Malheureusement il semblerait qu'elle avait pris la grosse tête et c'est regrettable, le metal symphonique pleure la perte d'une voix ! (On dirait une rubrique nécrologique nom de dieu !!). Sinon, bonne lecture.


	11. Une histoire de magie noire

Bon, je commence mon chapitre suivant le lendemain de la parution de mon dernier. C'est moi ou je suis pas claire dans ce que je dis ? / En tous les cas j'vais essayer de poster dès que je peux ! Bon amusement cette fois-ci, un peu plus d'action, Pansy, le retour du grrraaand méchant Voldy ! Et une jolie révélation.

Update: J'ai eu un accident de voiture, Dieu merci je conduisais pas et de fait, j'ai une fracture du bras droit. J'ai encore une fois que la main gauche pour écrire !! L

-- -- --

Bruit du verre qui éclate, cri de colère. Soupir exaspéré.

- Pansy… Calme toi.

L'interpellée fixa Draco d'un air furieux.

- Me calmer ? Tu te moques de moi ?! Tu vas voir, elle va ma le payer ! Comment a-t-elle osé m'humilier ?

- Tu l'as cherché ! Tu sais très bien que Tronos n'est pas commode. Tu n'avais pas à lui répondre de la façon dont tu l'as fais.

- Je…

Un sourire sardonique s'étala sur le visage de Pansy.

- Oui, tu as sans doute raison.

Elle ne s'en souciait plus, elle savait qu'elle l'aurait sa vengeance. Ça avait déjà commencé, elle le sentait. Granger allait être la première puis les autres, dans un ordre indéfini et sans importance.

Elle s'approcha de Draco de façon lascive et se mit à califourchon sur lui.

- Tu es surprenante tu sais… Tes états d'âme défilent changent plus vite que c'est humainement possible.

- Je sais. Je suis comme ça, changeante.

- Girouette ?

Elle lui sourit en lui mordant l'épaule.

- Idiot.

- Tu as des ordres du maître ?

La question tomba comme un couperet et Pansy recula en se crispant légèrement.

- Ça ne te regarde pas, mon dragon. Ceci, c'est entre lui et moi et aux dernières nouvelles tu n'es pas sensé connaître les ordres donnés aux fidèles.

Draco se renfrogna en faisant la moue et Pansy le câlina pour lui faire oublier ses questions trop indiscrètes.

-- -- --

Hermione réussit avec brio son sortilège de métamorphose et McGonagall la félicita en rajoutant 10 points à Griffondor. Hermione regarda autour d'elle les efforts vains des élèves pour modifier l'améthyste qu'ils avaient en essai, leur but final étant le diamant de Merlin. La jeune Griffondor peinait dans toutes les matières pour récupérer le plus de points possible à sa maison. Elle avait réussit à gagner assez de points pour qu'avec les bêtises des autres, Griffondor marque cinquante points en plus.

La cloche sonna, ce qui soulagea tous les élèves épuisés, bien décidés à profiter de leur fin de journée pour dormir.

Harry s'approcha de Hermione en soupirant.

- J'ai l'impression d'avoir cent dix ans…

- Arrête de te plaindre. Lui rétorqua Hermione.

- Non, mais sérieusement, je rêve d'une bonne sieste là.

Ron renchérit en ajoutant:

- Oui, tu n'es plus tout jeune, quand tu penses que les maraudeurs à ton âge étaient déjà animagi…

Harry lui donna un coup de poing sur l'épaule auquel Ron répondit par une grimace de douleur sur jouée. Hermione était songeuse, animagus… Oui, ça, c'était quelque chose qui aurait pu être intéressant.

- Si on le faisait ?

- Tu es folle ? Tu nous vois, nous, animagi ?

- Pourquoi pas ? On a bien réussi à faire des choses beaucoup plus insensées non ? L'A.D. déjà. Tu te rappelles de nos réussites contre Ombrage ?

Harry ne trouva rien à répliquer cette fois. Il était vrai qu'ils avaient réussis à donner des motivations extraordinaires à tous ceux qui avaient cru en leur trio.

- Tu saurais comment t'y prendre ? Demanda timidement Ron.

Hermione sourit et leur fit un clin d'œil. Elle trouverait.

-- -- --

- Entrez.

- Severus !

Shane fit son entrée dans le bureau du maître des potions. Elle portait sous sa robe de sorcière un pull robe moulant noir et de courtes bottines de cuir.

- Shane…

Un sourire moqueur s'étalait sur les lèvres de la blonde qui s'assit sans permission sur le bureau de Rogue.

- Ne te gène pas surtout…

- Oh, non, je ne vois pas pourquoi je ferais cela, je suis venue te dire que…

Ses mots furent interrompus par une explosion de fumée verte qui envahit les cachots. Tronos estompa vite la brume avec un sort de grand vent, et la chevelure platine de Malfoy apparut. Il semblait nerveux et son regard avait cette lueur folle qui précède la crise de panique. Il se rassura en voyant Shane Tronos et Severus Rogue.

- Merlin, merci. Le maître veut vous voir tous les deux.

Aucun des deux professeurs ne sembla le moins du monde surpris, seul un observateur avisé aurait pu apercevoir le bref regard qu'ils avaient échangé.

- Quand ?

- Tout de suite Rogue !

- Le temps que je me justifie auprès de Dumbledore…

- Pas le temps ! C'est urgent.

Rogue déglutit et hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment.

- Bien, je te rejoins Lucius.

Malfoy sembla mal à l'aise à l'idée des paroles qu'il allait prononcer.

- Il ne veut pas attendre, Il m'a dit de venir avec toi et elle tout de suite ou il serait très mécontent et le ferait savoir à ma famille.

Rogue sembla plus pâle que d'habitude face à la menace tacite de Voldemort. Sa spécialité pour driller les Mangemorts étant bien sûr de faire pression sur eux, au moyen de menaces sur leur famille. IL était le parrain de Draco, il ne voulait pas que quoique ce soit lui arrive.

Il se leva, enfila une cape de laine et se saisit d'un balai. Une fois dans la forêt interdite ils transplanèrent tous vers le manoir du Lord.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans une vieille bâtisse, quelque part en France. Le lord affectionnait particulièrement les endroits lugubres et de préférence s'il avait pu en tuer les occupants auparavant.

Sa voix sifflante de serpent fit frissonner Shane tandis que Rogue fermait son esprit à toute intrusion.

- Mes chers amis. Quel plaisir de vous revoir après si longtemps. Il me semble que vous m'ayez oublié.

Chacun se garda bien de répondre.

- Voyez-vous, il apparaît clairement que malgré vos talent particuliers, vous ne me soyez d'aucune utilité. Il me faut presque me reposer sur les descendances nobles de mes fidèles pour approcher à mon but. Descendance que ni l'un, ni l'autre ne possédez d'ailleurs.

« C'est une chance… » Songea Rogue.

- Le seigneur des ténèbres n'aime pas attendre et Potter vous a été présenté sur un plateau d'argent.

Sa voix se fit doucereuse et tous ressentirent le danger que cela représentait.

- Puisque je n'ai pas pu compter sur vous, une de mes fidèles se chargera de faire tomber Potter, en détruisant systématiquement ses amis. Je compte sur vous pour ne pas entraver la jeune Pansy Parkinson. Disposez.

Shane et Severus transplanèrent vers Pré-au-Lard, se rejoignant sous le porche des Trois Balais.

Severus fixa le sol sans le voir et Shane soupira profondément.

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire, elle n'a que 16 ans… Comment a-t-elle pu se laisser corrompre à ce point ?

Severus lança un regard en biais à Shane.

- Et c'est à moi que tu demandes ça ? Elle a d'obscures raisons, qui malheureusement ne dépassent pas les préoccupations adolescentes.

-- -- --

- Potter ! Ce patronus est tout simplement époustouflant !

- Merci professeur MacLagma.

Josh MacLagma souriait en voyant les élèves tenter désespérément de réussir leur patronus et celui de Harry parfaitement réussi. Et si la jeune Hermione Granger avait la réputation d'être la meilleure de Poudlard et ce, en tous les cours, elle peinait à créer autre chose qu'une vague forme allongée.

- Hé ben, Hermione tu as du mal ?

Hermione foudroya du regard le professeur. Il sourit devant ses efforts répétés. Il avait l'habitude de tutoyer ses élèves ce qui lui valait un sacré degré de sympathie, même s'il ne se rendait pas compte que son physique avantageux et son air ténébreux y étaient pour beaucoup.

Hermione serra les poings de rage, son patronus devenant de plus en plus vaporeux au fur et à mesure.

Harry cessa de faire courir le sien pour regarder celui d'Hermione émettre une sourde vibration.

Tous les élèves se tournèrent vers elle, abandonnant leurs exercices et Josh MacLagma s'approcha d'elle. Il se sentait mal à l'aise.

- Hermione, arrête tu vas t'épuiser.

-Pas du tout… Je vais… y arriver.

Son regard devint sombre, son visage fermé et ses mains crispées sur la baguette.

- Spero Patronum !

Une forme noire s'enfuit de sa baguette qui se mit à onduler lascivement et à cracher furieusement. C'était une mangouste à n'en pas douter.

- HERMIONE, CA SUFFIT !

L'apparition se dissipa et Hermione fixa tout le monde d'un air hébété.

- Le cours est terminé, allez-vous en.

La classe ne se fit pas prier et Hermione s'affala sur le banc le plus proche. Le professeur MacLagma s'avança d'un pas mesuré. Il posa ses mains sur le bureau et s'abaissa au niveau d'Hermione.

- A quoi pensais-tu ?

La jeune Griffondor leva les yeux vers lui.

- A réussir, naturellement.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû. L patronus est sensé protéger et défendre. Il est presque normal de rater son patronus lorsque l'on se retrouve dans un état d'esprit négatif mais sous l'emprise de la haine, ce patronus se transforme de rares fois en certaines choses démoniaques.

- N'éxagér…

- Je suis sérieux. J'ai vu durant mon existence des choses terrifiantes et je sais faire la différence entre ce qui est bien, ou pas. Ce que tu as fait là, Hermione, si j'étais Rogue ou MacGonagall, je serais obligé d'en faire un rapport complet pour le ministère de la magie. Tu sais ce qu'il arriverait ? Tu serais classée comme personne à risque.

Hermione fixa ses mains sans répondre tandis que Josh soupirait profondément.

- Je sais que tu es quelqu'un de bien, seulement tu es aussi une sorcière puissante et il te faut te maîtriser, tu n'es pas n'importe qui.

Hermione leva les yeux vers son professeur, touchée;

- Merci, professeur. Je ne me sens pas bien ces derniers temps… Beaucoup de pression et la perte d'autant de points pour Griffondor me déprime.

- Tu as pu remarquer que si je ne favorise personne, j'essaie de toujours récompenser tes efforts.

Hermione piqua un fard et tenta de se justifier en balbutiant.

Josh MacLagma éclata d'un rire franc et secoua la tête.

- File, tu as d'autres cours. Potion, non ?

Hermione acquiesça et le professeur lui rédigea un mot d'excuse.

Elle descendit aux cachots et se glissa par la porte entrouverte.

Rogue leva les yeux de ses copies, en lui désignant sa place. Les Serpentards lui jetèrent des regards assassins quand ils virent qu'elle n'écoperait d'aucune punition, pire ! Qu'elle ne devait même pas justifier son retard.

Hermione consulta la liste d'ingrédients nécessaire à la potion et se mit au travail, ç'avait l'air plus compliqué que de nature.

- Granger, restez, j'ai des choses à vous dire.

Hermione s'immobilisa, livres en main et se tourna vers Rogue.

- Vous avez réussi votre potion avec brio je ne peux que vous féliciter.

Rogue se retourna et frotta lentement les inscriptions.

- Tout bien considéré, je pense que le professeur MacGonagall a été plutôt injuste. Vous ne méritez pas de subir le retrait des quatre cent points infligés à votre maison. Si malheureusement la majorité des Griffondor sont des cancres, votre place à Serdaigle semblait toute désignée. Malheureusement, votre affectation à Griffondor est méritée pour votre entêtement borné. Je suis donc contraint pour vous récompenser de vous attribuer cinquante points.

Hermione resta estomaquée ne sachant prononcer qu'un faible merci. Rogue fixant obstinément son tableau noir la congédia, lui rappelant que le lendemain soir elle était toujours en retenue.

-- -- --

Harry fixait tristement le sablier rempli de rubis qui remonta d'un coup de cinquante points. Il ouvrit la bouche de stupeur, puis sourit, son optimisme remonté en flèche.

Ils n'étaient plus qu'à cent quatre vingt quatre points des Serpentards, qui étaient les derniers. En plein mois de novembre c'était jouable, s'ils battaient les Serdaigles au match de février.

Il sortit, en compagnie de Ginny, leurs mains se joignant sous leurs capes épaisses.

-- -- --

Shane caressait amoureusement son chat Angora en terminant sa cigarette. Dans son peignoir de satin rouge, elle ressemblait à une représentation de la luxure. Une musique sensuelle se faisait entendre et un parfum de thé vert embaumait l'atmosphère.

Les yeux fixés sur le feu crépitant, elle avala une rasade de Disaronno, faisant rouler l'arôme d'amande sur sa langue.

« Severus, tu places mal tes pièces, tu seras mat avant moi. »

Elle déplaça sa reine en diagonale, mettant en échec le roi noir.

-- -- --

Severus s'appuya dans le fauteuil de cuir noir. Il ferma son épais livre d'un coup sec en lançant un regard sévère au décor lugubre de son bureau.

Il se lassait de ce vert trop glauque. D'un geste de la main, il changea tout son mobilier en acajou profond et donna une teinte crème aux tapis et au rideau.

Il se surprit à aimer ça. Il attendait qu'Hermione en ait finit avec sa bibliothèque pour réfléchir à en changer le style.

-- -- --

Pansy craqua une allumette et la jeta dans le chaudron qui siffla violemment en s'enflammant.

« Je peux enfin savoir ce que vous faites… »

-- -- --

RAR:

Hamataroo: Hermione a tout intérêt à s'accrocher pour survivre même !

Lipschtyz: Merci beaucoup, ça me va droit au cœur !

Love Snape: Avec le dangereux et mystérieux Severus toute fille sensée aimerait les retenues ! :p

Pinkly : Vu le nombre de question, je n'ai pas dû être claire ds mon chapitre précédent. :s Rogue a été hospitalisé car il a cherché à trouver l'original du souvenir de Hermione. Il croyait qu'elle avait été maltraité par Ron mail elle avait appris son homosexualité. Elle a modifié le souvenir pour que Rogue voie Ron parler de son vol de nourriture en cuisine.

Miss Lilith samael: Yeah baby, même ! B-)

Veny Rogue: tout vient à point à qui sait attendre. :p

Bunny188: C'est trop tôt beaucoup trop tôt :p Shane je l'aime bien, elle Est-ce personnage vicieux mais pas méchant qui fait ressortir les mauvais côté de tous ! :D Pour l'histoire du souvenir, lis la réponse à Pinkly. :p

Istehar: Je m'incline devant ton sens de l'observation ! J'ai écrit sans trop réfléchir et modifié par la suite (va lire si ce n'est déjà fait ! :p). Sinon, merci pour tes gentils mots.


	12. Animagi et Apprentis

En route pour un douzième chapitre, (écrit exclusivement de la main gauche [droitière, je rappelle, c'est une torture mais, parait que ça stimule le cerveau droit d'écrire à la main gauche et le cerveau droit c'est celui de l'imagination]). Vous vous en foutez je sais. :'( Bonne lecture !

Update: je déménage chez ma momon, j'aurais dooooonc, le net ! :D

Update 2: Je reprends l'écriture de ma fiction ! ^^

Update 3 : Je suis guérie !

--- --- --

- Je l'ai ! Annonça triomphalement Hermione.

Ron et Harry levèrent les yeux vers elle avec des airs de conspirateurs.

Hermione ouvrit l'épais grimoire et éclata de rire. Harry se pencha à son tour et eut la même réaction, les maraudeurs avaient indubitablement laissé leur marques, annotant, gribouillant et laissant des graffitis partout.

- Au moins, on ne risque pas de faire les choses de façon trop compliquée.

En effet, plusieurs phrases étaient barrées, jugées comme inutiles, ce qui simplifiait considérablement leur tâche.

- Il faut qu'on aille dans un endroit discret pour ça, alors.

-La salle sur demande ? Proposa Harry.

Ils se mirent d'accord et descendirent vers la porte invisible de la salle sur demande. L'ayant trouvée, ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur et s'installèrent vers un fauteuil auprès d'un feu ronflant dans la cheminée.

- On commence ? Demanda Ron d'un air réjoui.

Ils se plongèrent studieusement dans la lecture du premier chapitre, frustrés de voir que le grimoire était volontairement écrit dans un langage lourd et emprunté. Il était à l'évidence très vieux mais quelqu'un de très assidu avait prit la peine de synthétiser. Le trio fut d'accord sur le fait que seul Lunard avait pu être fanatique à ce point.

Le premier chapitre était une introduction assez longue sur les Origines des Animagi et les seconds et troisièmes chapitres évoquaient les points positifs et négatifs de l'état Animagus. Pour une fois, même Hermione sembla ne pas se soucier des intro longues et fastidieuses.

Le quatrième chapitre entrait vraiment dans le vif du sujet, avec les exercices préparatifs pour trouver son animal. Il fallait faire le vide dans son esprit et passer en revue tous les animaux susceptibles de nous ressembler, sans présomption, ni rejet de la forme qu'on verrait apparaître. Pour faciliter la tâche, un sort était fortement recommandé mais il prenait énormément d'énergie physique.

- Morphis prefendum… murmura Hermione. C'est de haut niveau. On va commencer par t'envoûter Ron.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi moi ?

Hermione haussa un sourcil moqueur.

- Alors, on a peur Weasley ?

Harry rit tandis que Ron répliquait:

- Tu fréquentes trop Rogue, ça se voit.

Hermione sembla perplexe un instant puis haussa les épaules. Ron se détendit en s'enfonçant dans le fauteuil, fermant les yeux, il se mit à respirer plus lentement.

- Morphis Prefendum.

Sous ses paupières closes, les yeux de Ron se mirent à faire des mouvements rapides et continus, comme s'il rêvait.

Son visage se recouvrit d'une mince pellicule de sueur pendant qu'il commençait à perdre son souffle. Brusquement, il ouvrit les yeux en criant d'un air extatique :

- Je l'ai ! Je l'ai ! Je sais ce que c'est !

Hermione et Harry le regardèrent d'un air avide en attendant la suite.

- C'est un renardeau…

Hermione marqua un instant d'hésitation et éclata de rire, bientôt suivie par Harry.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment surprenant. Au tour d'Harry maintenant.

- Mais non, pourquoi pas toi ?

- Parce que je suis la seule qui lance le sort sans trop me sentir épuisée.

Harry fit la moue et prit la place de Ron. Hermione se concentra, et lança le sort une seconde fois. Harry ferma les yeux en fronçant les sourcils. Le procédé semblait beaucoup plus éprouvant cette fois. Il commençait à suer de grosses gouttes et tremblait fortement. Hermione lança un regard de côté à Ron et se précipita vers Harry. Le rouquin la retint par le bras et Hermione voulut protester, mais elle vit Harry s'apaiser. Il émana une étrange lueur de lui et tout redevint normal. Il s'éveilla, paisible et sourit à ses amis.

- Alors ?!

- Vous n'allez pas y croire…

- Dis-nous !

- Un grand dragon.

Un silence de mort suivit cette déclaration.

Harry leur lança un regard inquiet en voyant leurs expressions soucieuses.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Tu… tu as dû te tromper.

- C'est impossible, Harry. Renchérit Ron.

Hermione prit le livre et le feuilleta pour trouver le passage recherché. Elle lut à haute voix :

« - Les sorciers Animagi incarnent toujours une forme animale non magique. Les seuls sorciers pouvant prendre une apparence magique sont les suivants : Godric Griffondor, Raelia Manings, Nadeshiko Nakisa, Grindelwald et Albus Dumbledore. »

- Quoi ? Même Dumbledore ?

- Chut !

« - Néanmoins, ces transformations sont rares car la maîtrise des formes Animagi magiques demandent beaucoup de volonté pour ne pas succomber à l'appel de la bête. »

Un astérisque renvoyait à la page 127 du livre mais Hermione leur expliqua que c'était la part animale qui les habitait lors d'une transformation et encourageait à rester un animal.

- Vous ne me croyez pas capable d'être un de ceux là ?

Hermione sourit.

- Oh si, bien sûr, tu as l'impétuosité et le sang bouillonnant du dragon, mais il faut que tu t'entraînes à maîtriser cette rage.

Harry fit un signe de tête et libéra le fauteuil à Hermione. Elle se sentait nerveuse car dans l'expectative de ce qui allait lui arriver. Elle ne savait pas quel allait être son animal, ni si elle allait être à la hauteur pour l'incarner.

Elle ferma les yeux pendant que Ron lui lançait le sort.

Un ciel sombre se dessina derrière ses yeux clos pendant qu'une centaine de formes fantomatiques d'animaux différents défilait, s'assombrissant parfois pour désigner un animal parmi eux. Une louve blanche s'avança en trottinant vers Hermione pendant qu'elle sentait une chaleur brûlante l'envahir. L'animal s'assit devant Hermione en poussant une longue plainte à la lune. Puis le décor changea, montrant une forêt d'automne sous un soleil couchant ou la louve poursuivait une proie. Elle vit la vie de cette louve défiler. Ses chasses, sa force, sa fidélité à son compagnon, sa fierté, son calme, la naissance de ses petits, son instinct de dominante, sa peur et sa bravoure.

Subitement, elle s'éveilla. Elle se sentait sereine et ses yeux brillaient.

- Je crois qu'on a tout ce qu'on cherchait. S'exclama Ron d'un air réjoui.

Hermione sourit et leur proposa de continuer demain soir.

Le jour suivant, elle s'éveilla avec une faim de loup… puis sourit au jeu de mot involontaire. Elle se sentait déjà familière à l'animal, mais n'acceptait pas encore totalement le fait qu'il soit une part d'elle-même.

Elle vit Harry et Ron qui chuchotaient avec des airs de conspirateurs. Leur discussion prit un tour plus animé. Ils lui firent des signes empressés et lui expliquèrent les rêves étranges qu'ils avaient fait cette nui. Elle n'avait pas rêvé, elle, et cela la frustra. Elle jeta un œil à la table des professeurs où elle aperçut Tronos, discutant avec Rogue. Le professeur MacLagma se tenait à l'écart, un air sombre sur le visage. Il était de nature vive et passionnée, et chacune de ses émotions se lisait sur son visage. Là, en l'occurrence, il semblait profondément contrarié.

La cloche sonna et la salle commença à se vider. Hermione monta au second étage, et attendit devant la salle d'histoire de la magie. Le professeur Binns traversa la porte, les priant d'entrer.

Une Serdaigle prénommée Emmy lança à Hermione un regard méprisant en entrant. Cette dernière fut sidérée par cette attitude injustifiée. Emmy était brillante, mais elle n'aurait pas dénoté chez les Serpentards. Elle prônait la pureté du sang et n'avait de considération pour personne.

Durant le cours, Hermione l'entendit ricaner et sentit une chaleur douloureuse au niveau de sa cheville. Elle bondit en poussant un cri perçant avant d'éteindre le feu par un « Aqua » salvateur.

Elle se tourna vers Emmy qui la regardait sans pouvoir masquer son sourire, faisant pouffer ses amies. A ce moment là, Hermione perdit tout contrôle et bondit sur la jeune fille qui hurla de terreur. Un grondement sourd monta de la gorge d'Hermione qui baissa les yeux sur la malheureuse allongée sous ses pattes blanches et sous le regard terrorisé des autres élèves, elle enfonça profondément ses crocs dans la gorge de l'élève.

Hermione s'éveilla en sursaut, le cœur battant à tout rompre et le corps recouvert de sueur. Le souffle court, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain commune pour se rafraichir. Un rêve, ce n'était qu'un rêve. Un haut-le-cœur lui souleva l'estomac et elle rendit son repas de la veille. Elle se releva péniblement en toussant.

- Recuro.

La salle de bain retrouva sa propreté. La porte s'ouvrit et Ginny apparut sur le seuil.

- Hermione ? Ca va ? Tu n'as pas l'air bien !

- J'ai été malade, j'ai mal mangé, hier.

Ginny grimaça et serra Hermione dans ses bras.

- C'est le stress de ce que tu vis en ce moment. Si tu ne m'avais pas fait promettre, je te jure que j'aurais déjà dénoncé cette truie de Parkinson !

Hermione sourit faiblement et rassura la rouquine. Elle la laissa rejoindre son dortoir et s'assit dans un des fauteuils de la salle. Elle se demanda subitement si Parkinson n'avait pas rejoint les rangs de Voldemort, même si elle ne voyait pas en quoi cela pourrait servir ses intérêts à lui.

Même heure, autre lieu.

Pansy referma le livre aux feuilles jaunies et sortit de sous son lit un carré de velours noir. Elle passa la main par-dessus et vit Hermione, en boule sur le fauteuil devant un âtre au feu mourant.

Elle passa encore une fois la main, et vit Ginny entrain de se rallonger, puis Draco dans la salle de bain des préfets avec Cherry, suivi de Shane, un verre de Brandy dans la main, en peignoir de satin noir et enfin Rogue, allongé dans un divan de velours pourpre.

Elle passa ainsi sur la vie de dizaine d'élèves accomplissant parfois des actes embarrassants, ou flirtant avec la limite de la légalité. Pansy, elle jubilait d'un plaisir sadique à voir l'intimité de tous ces élèves qu'elle ne connaissait quelques fois même pas.

Elle note tout ce qui pouvait l'intéresser dans un cahier et cacha cela dans sa valise. Elle se coucha et s'endormit un sourire aux lèvres.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se rendit à la grande salle, et fut fort peu loquace lorsqu'Harry et Ron lui racontèrent leurs rêves qui n'avaient nullement la violence du sien. Elle se rendit devant la salle d'histoire de la magie, mais Emmy n'eut pas de regard méprisant, et le cours se déroula dans le plus grand calme. Il portait sur les Animagi magiques et pour une fois, personne ne dormit.

Harry absorbait chaque parole du professeur, certainement le plus assidu pour une fois, mais le fantôme ne semblait pas remarquer le vif émoi qu'il provoquait chez ses élèves.

La cloche sonna, annonçant la fin du cours d'histoire de la magie ce qui pour la première fois de toutes la scolarité des élèves présents, déclencha un concert de protestation.

- J'ai jamais entendu quoique c soit d'aussi fascinant !

- Normal Ron, ça parle de moi. S'exclama Harry, faussement vaniteux.

Le rouquin éclata de rire et lui donna un coup de poing sur l'épaule, mais Hermione ne partageait pas leur bonne humeur. Elle fut morose toute la journée sans leur dire pourquoi, malgré les questions insistantes de Ron.

Le soir venu, leurs exercices lui firent presque rater sa retenue avec Rogue, dans les couloirs, elle croisa le professeur Tronos qui la salua d'une voix basse avec un léger sourire. Elle portait un trench-coat pied-de-poule et des bottines de cuir noir. Elle sacrifiait volontiers la tenue de sorcière pour les grandes marques moldues.

Elle entra dans le bureau de Rogue en ressassant toujours ses pensées noires. Elle avait fait tout ce qui était possible dans les cachots et même classé la bibliothèque de Rogue.

- Bonsoir Miss Granger.

- Bonsoir professeur, je viens pour ma retenue. Votre bibliothèque est classée.

- Je sais.

- Les chaudrons propres…

- Je sais, mais…

- Les armoires rangées…

- Bien sûr, Grang…

- Les devoirs corrigés la semaine dernière.

- Granger ! Allez-vous m'écouter ?!

-Désolée professeur.

-Je voulais vous dire qu'au vu des tâches restantes, je préfèrerais vous laisser votre soirée de libre. Ca ne vaut pas la peine que vous perdiez votre temps inutilement, mettez le plutôt à profit pour étudier.

Hermione se surprit à être déçue, si bien qu'elle lança la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit.

- Oui, mais j'ai besoin de vous -avoua-t-elle dans un soupir avant de se reprendre en bégayant- pour la potion de jour que nous faisons en ce moment !

Elle sentit ses joues brûler et se mordit les lèvres honte.

Rogue retint avec peine un sourire, s'éclaircit la gorge et répondit :

- Bien sûr, je suis de votre vous de mon devoir.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux et se retint de pouffer de rire.

Rogue maugréa contre la fatigue en lui ordonnant sèchement de prendre un chaudron plus tous les ingrédients.

- Vous ne pensez pas que vous travaillez trop professeur ? demanda-t-elle après qu'il lui ait donné les premières explications.

- C'est touchant, une gentille Griffondor s'inquiète pour son professeur surmené.

Piquée au vif, Hermione répondit du tac au tac :

- Absolument pas, mais il serait fâcheux que vous retourniez à St-Mangouste.

Rogue se raidit et répliqua :

- Je vois qu'on à la mémoire courte Granger… Mon dernier séjour a été causé par… mhmmm je ne me souviens plus… qu'est-ce que c'était… Ah ! Ca me revient… Un souvenir piégé d'une élève attentionnée.

Hermione sentit la colère monter. Elle prit le ton le plus calme et énonça clairement.

- Oh, moi qui croyais que vous preniez une retraite anticipée…

- Moi ? A la retraite ?

Rogue haussa un sourcil en faisant une moue curieuse.

-Je n'ai pas l'âge de la retraite. J'en suis loin encore, il me reste au moins 26 ans à torturer de pauvres élèves innocents.

Hermione calcula rapidement, ça lui faisait seulement…

- 39 ans ?

- Granger, quand on est polis, on ne demande pas l'âge d'une personne adulte, de surcroît si elle est votre professeur.

Hermione rougit violemment mais Rogue ne lui laissa pas le loisir de se morfondre.

- En revanche, entre collègues, cela peut passer pour de la simple curiosité…

Hermione réagit prudemment.

- Ce qui veut dire…

- Il faut tout vous expliquer ! Je vous propose de devenir mon apprentie. Moi qui pensais que sous cette masse capillaire se cachait une cervelle…

- Si vous commencez les insultes sur le physique, je crois que vous êtes perdant* professeur, mais j'accepte avec joie.

Rogue sourit en secouant la tête et lui expliqua rapidement que cela impliquait de remplacer les retenues par des cours, ce qui le décevait, mais qu'en revanche, elle ne devait en parler à personne, car cela attiserait certainement les jalousies. Elle tendit sa main à Rogue qui la regarda d'un air un peu suspicieux avant de la serrer en acquiesçcant.

Elle remonta au dortoir, euphorique. C'était comme si Rogue reconnaissait officiellement ses capacités. Elle s'endormit en souriant.

--- --- ---

RAR :

Istehar : La suite pour toi ! Tu as vu ? J'ai été gentille avec Hermione, hein oui ? :x (Ouais bon, le rêve était pas sympa, d'accord ; :p)

Hamataroo ; J'adore les yaoï et les Yuri. :p Et effectivement il y aurait des avances, et peut-être même, qui sait un lemon ? :D

Bunny188 : Tu te moques vilaine ! Pour la partie d'échec il y a évidemment un double sens, parce que Shane essaie de dominer Severus, mais c'est un coriace. ^^ Pour le transplannage, je vois pas de quoi tu parles… (a) [Est partie corriger en douce*]

Pinkly : Je ne t'en blâme pas, on ne fait jamais attention à Ron. :p

Merci à Ste7851, petitelfebeu, Isfah, Link9, Miss Lilith Samael, The shadowLight, et Maelis-S.


	13. Dettes d'argent, dettes d'honneur

En route pour le chapitre 13, afin d'éviter tout retard, j'écris un brouillon sur papier puis je retape (mon clavier est décédé, j'utilise le PC de mon copain. :'( faites vos dons au 000-325… je plaisante ! ^^). Bonne lecture ! :x

Bah, je vous gâte ! Je poste le 13 à la suite du 12 et j'entame le 14 !

--- --- ---

Les jours passèrent et les premières neiges tombèrent sur Poudlard. Les élèves les plus jeunes étaient surexcités et une atmosphère de fête régnait entre les murs du château.

Hermione déjeunait en compagnie de ses amis et jetait de temps à autres un regard vers la table des professeurs. Tronos discutait de façon animée avec MacLagma. Était-ce un effet de son imagination, ou Tronos semblait-elle connaître tous ses collègues intimement ? Elle se plongea sans envie dans la lecture de la gazette en pensant à la potion qu'elle et Rogue étaient en train d'élaborer. Une chouette mordorée déposa soudainement un petit mot dans son assiette.

« Tu as échoué, tu n'as pas eu le baiser que j'attendais. Le gage à ce défi raté est d'arracher un baiser à notre jolie blonde samedi à Pré-au-lard. Je serais là, je le saurais si tu rates, ou mens. Ton maître chanteur préféré, P.P. »

Hermione porta la main à sa gorge qui se serra brutalement et détruisit le mot d'un coup de baguette. Personne ne semblait l'avoir remarqué.

--- --- ---

Shane lança un regard perplexe à Josh.

- Tu ne m'avais pas dit.

Il haussa les épaules.

- Tu l'aurais su un jour ou l'autre. Enfin, je supposais, tu faisais tout de même partie de la famille en un sens.

- Faisais ? Je suis toujours la marraine de la petite et tu es ma moitié, marié ou pas ! Si j'avais su que tu avais des problèmes d'argent, j'aurais mis ma propre mère, paix à son âme, en gage plutôt que de te laisser emprunter à Malfoy !

- Engagement facile, ta mère est morte et tu la détestais.

- Je la déteste toujours, mais là n'est pas le sujet ! Enfin bon dieu, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de t'acoquiner avec ce… je trouve même pas de mot pour désigner cette ordure, ce détritus, ce déchet de matrice, j'ai envie de gerber rien que de penser à cette immondice !

- Et bien, quel vocabulaire fleuri…

- On s'en fout, Josh ! Il a osé te menacer ! Heureusement, Cherry, toi et Susanna êtes en sécurité.

- Shane, c'est de Malfoy qu'on parle c'est loin d'être un enfant de chœur, aussi haut place soit-il. Je connais ses états de services auprès de tu-sais-qui et il le sait. Il en profite pour me narguer parce qu'il sait qu'il me tient par… la gorge. Malheureusement je n'ai aucune preuve pour étayer mes dires.

- Mais comment as-tu fais pour lui demander à lui ? Il n'y a pas assez de prêteurs crapuleux dans le monde ?

- Shane, quand tu es au bord du gouffre et poursuivi par Gringotts, tu ferais n'importe quoi pour échapper à ces Gobelins fous ! Toutes les portes auxquelles j'ai frappé se sont refermées devant moi, je n'avais aucune alternative. De plus, mon intermédiaire m'a dit que la seule condition du prêt était que je ne connaisse pas le nom du prêteur. C'était ma dernière option. Quand j'ai reçu le versement, il y avait un message. « Avec les salutations de l'aristocrate congénitalement dégénéré ».

- Quoi ?

-C'est une longue histoire. Pendant la première guerre, j'avais presque réussi à le coincer en Italie. Je savais qu'il résidait à Florence. En effet des rumeurs couraient sur un vampire aux cheveux blancs qui aurait enlevé une dizaine de jeunes filles. Systématiquement des rousses et toujours très belle. Même dans une ville comptant un demi-million d'habitants, de telles disparitions ne passent pas inaperçues. Les moldus avaient peur. Evidemment, Malfoy n'est pas un vampire. Ca nous le savions, mais nous cherchions à l'arrêter et ce, peu importe le motif de ses enlèvements. Malheureusement, il n'y avait rien contre lui.

Shane bouillonnait intérieurement. Elle détestait déjà le jeune Draco, avec ses airs de paon trop sûr de lui et son père encore plus. Obligée de le voir aux réunions des Mangemorts elle n'y assistait que lorsque c'était réellement obligatoire. Voldemort n'avait jamais apposé sa marque à la jeune femme. Il ne la pensait pas d'une grande utilité, pas assez que pour la compter parmi ses fidèles, mais parfois, il l'appelait car elle avait le don de tout savoir sur tout le monde. Josh reprit.

- L'Italie est un des rares pays ou le monde sorcier n'a pas de ministère. Les vampires dirigent d'une main de fer le pays depuis plusieurs millénaires. Les familles influentes ont fait mains basse sur le pays depuis si longtemps que la terre est pratiquement imprégnée d'eux. Nombreux sont-ceux qui ont accueilli l'ascension du Lord avec l'espoir qu'ils seraient totalement libres. Ils considéraient le Lord comme leur égal, un esprit rebelle, un espèce d'électron libre qui ne se laissa pas engluer dans la masse. Qui ne serait pas complaisant envers les « sous-race » par mollesse. Ils ne savaient pas que tu –sais-qui les méprisait autant qu'il méprisait les moldus. Les vampires n'aiment pas les moldus, mais ils ne cherchent pas à les exterminer, ils les voient comme des proies donc leur trouve une certaine utilité. Tu-sais-qui lui, veut pulvériser tous les moldus et les enfants nés moldus. De fait, ils ont reçu Malfoy avec une grande satisfaction, heureux qu'un puissant sorcier les autorise à semer la panique dans tout le pays. Dans un premier temps, ce fut l'anarchie, les attaques ont été nombreuses puis Malfoy est devenu sélectif. Il a décidé d'enlever les jeunes filles pour son plaisir puis de les offrir aux Fabreli, la plus puissante famille de Florence. Seulement, il y eut un problème.

Shane écoutait, fascinée. Elle avait eu vent de l'histoire en Grèce, mais rien d'aussi précis. D'aussi… réel.

- Les jeunes filles étaient séduites par Malfoy en tombaient désespérément amoureuses. Charmes, filtres d'amour, séduction naturelle. Il ne lésinait pas sur les moyens. Offertes, ensuite, comme de vulgaires objets aux princes et princesses Fabreli, elles dépérissaient en quelques jours après avoir été mordue et devenaient des… -il marqua une hésitation- elles devenaient des banshees. Leurs esprits torturés revenaient à la ville, pleurer leur tragique histoire ce qui alerta les moldus. Les Fabreli crurent dans un premier temps que leur don avait perdu de sa force. Ils n'avaient pas pour habitude de transformer des moldus. Ils ne l'avaient pas fait depuis si longtemps.

-Ils faisaient fausse route, non ? demanda Shane.

Josh sourit.

-Ils ne savaient pas qu'une âme amoureuse transformée sans son consentement ne devenait qu'esprit de vengeance. Une petite armée assiégeait chaque vendredi soir la demeure des Fabreli, les empêchant de sortir, ou de faire quoique ce soit. Dans un premier temps, ils ne s'en préoccupèrent guère. Si les banshees sont plus puissantes que les vampires, elles restent quelque part rattachées au clan. Mais c'est ce lien qui gangrena la relation entre Malfoy et les Fabreli. En effet, une culpabilité grandissante les étreignait chaque vendredi en voyant ce qu'ils avaient fait à leurs « enfants ». Malfoy ne s'en souciait guère, les rapts continuaient, se soldant systématiquement par le même échec. C'est à cette époque que je suis intervenu.

Shane était captivée par le récit. Elle voyait le visage de Josh s'assombrir à l'évocation des malheureuses et sentait une compassion inhabituelle lui étreindre le cœur.

- Par je ne sais quel miracle, Malfoy s'en est sorti. Les Fabreli ont fini par le tenir responsable de leur peine mais ils refusaient de le trahir. Ils ne voulaient pas se mettre le Lord à dos, leur vie et leur précieux confort avaient déjà été assez bouleversés. Ils m'ont quand même avoué avoir payé à prix d'or un entretien avec le patriarche afin qu'il les éclaire sur la nature de leur problème.

- Et ils n'ont pas eu peur que tu les dénonce ?

- Seul et désarmé, entouré de vampire, un pacte magique semblait nécessaire. Je ne cherchais que des réponses. Je les aurais à condition que je ne cherche jamais à m'en servir pour leur nuire. Le lendemain, ils avaient disparu, leur manoir avec. Il ne restait qu'un immense cratère à la base des Apennins, la chaîne de montagne qui borde Florence. On aurait dit une horrible cicatrice gravée dans l'histoire de Florence. Une balafre qui la déformerait à jamais.

Josh s'interrompit un instant et Shane put voir à quel point il était grandi par toutes les expériences qu'il avait vécues. Elle pensa également à la solitude de Cherry et Susanna, se sentant coupable sans savoir pourquoi. Il lui serra brièvement la main sous la table en chuchotant : « Si je partais c'était pour fuir. Je ne savais où j'allais, ni ce que je cherchais, mais je savais que je n'étais pas heureux. Une partie de moi me manquait et maintenant je sais. Tu es la meilleure amie qu'on puisse avoir, Shane ».

Elle frissonna en ressentant un grand vide à l'intérieur d'elle. Elle mourrait d'envie de l'embrasser, il était si beau, si fier, si parfait, mais elle se glaça et le pria de continuer.

- Mais c'est fini.

- Comment ça ? Et la ville ? Les jeunes filles ? Malfoy ?

- Ah ! Ca… Je ne m'en souviens plus.

Il sourit malicieusement en avalant une gorgée de jus d'orange. Fier de son effet. Shane le regardait, scandalisée.

- Bien, votre altesse ! Donc, les Fabreli ont disparu. Quelques jours plus tard, je retrouve Malfoy dans un bordel moldu. Pas de commentaires, c'était une filature ! Il était saoul, entouré de femmes, sous l'œil attentif d'une grosse matrone aux airs de cerbères. J'ai convaincu la femme de rappeler ses filles, me faisant passer pour un des Fabreli. Ils étaient connus pour leur richesse, leur mainmise sur la ville, mais personne ne les soupçonnait d'être des vampires. Elle voulut chasser Malfoy, pensant que je voulais sa place, mais j'ai prétexté avoir affaire avec lui. Elle a dû soupçonner quelque penchant douteux…

Shane lui lança un regard furieux et il dut se mordre la langue pour ne pas rire.

-Enfin, toujours est-il que je suis entré pendant qu'il s'enivrait aux vapeurs d'alcool. Il était dévêtu, désarmé, et mentalement inapte à combattre. Trop d'opium certainement. Quand il m'a vu, il n'a fait que sourire mollement en disant : « Tu m'as retrouvé ». Comme s'il me parlait du temps ou qu'il évoquait les nouvelles du jour. Figure de style, car elles étaient terribles. Là j'ai enragé et l'ai stupéfixié. J'ai insonorisé la pièce et ai bloquées toutes les issues. Je l'ai dégelé. Il a éclaté de rire, drogué et ivre et m'a provoqué en énumérant chacune de ses proies. Il y avait vingt et une victimes. Il m'a craché : « Je les aime rousse à la peau laiteuse ». Je lui ai répondu que j'inventerais une cellule spéciale à Azkaban pour les aristos congénitalement dégénérés comme lui et il s'est volatilisé.

- Il a transplané ?

- Même pas. Il a disparu, tout simplement. Je ne sais encore aujourd'hui comment il a fait, toujours est-il qu'après s'être vautré dans le crime et la luxure en Italie, il s'est fait taper sur les doigts par le Lord. Il est devenu soudainement très discret. Inutile de te dire que j'en ai pris pour mon grade en revenant. On m'avait soi-disant servi Malfoy sur un plateau d'argent et j'avais été incapable de l'attraper. Mais peu importait, je savais que j'avais fait le maximum, ne serait-ce qu'en arrêtant ses activités. En tout cas, tu-sais-qui était très mécontent de voir son bras droit échouer si lamentablement.

- Malfoy était son bras droit ?

- Beaucoup pensent qu'il l'est toujours mais c'est faux. Parfois je me demande ce qui le retient de se révolter. Car sans la fortune de Malfoy, celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom serait toujours au plus bas.

-Au plus bas ? C'est un sorcier exceptionnellement puissant.

- En effet, mais de la fin de sa scolarité à la première guerre, bien avant le jeune Potter, il a fait plusieurs séjours dans quelques prisons sorcières. Il haranguait les passants dans les bars afin de faire comprendre aux sorciers à quel point la communauté magique avait besoin d'être redressée, nettoyée des moldus et des nés-sorciers. Il avait bien quelques partisans, mais on le considérait plus comme un agitateur public, un fauteur de trouble, rien de plus. Ecœuré, il s'est tourné vers des magies de plus en plus sombres afin d'acquérir le pouvoir qui manquait à son autorité. Et pourtant il était brillant.

- Mais on n'en a jamais entendu parler.

- Bien sûr, il usait de pseudonyme, comme maintenant.

Shane était pensive. Elle lâcha de but en blanc :

- Mais tu ne m'as toujours pas dit pourquoi tu avais emprunté de l'argent à Malfoy.

- J'étais endetté, mes recherches ont englouti toutes mes économies, j'ai du mettre ma maison, puis ma baguette en gage. J'ai dépensé une fortune en sortilèges, recettes de potions et ingrédients non-répertoriés. J'ai été initié à une autre forme de magie.

- Tu n'as quand même pas…

La blonde scruta le visage de son ami pour y déceler un changement, une cicatrice, des marques, des rides, pendant que les mots magie noire, nécromancie et spiritismes s'entrechoquaient furieusement dans sa tête.

- Non, Shane, rien qui puisse me faire perdre mon honneur, j'ai appris auprès des…

La cloche sonna, les sortant de leur bulle et La professeur de langues anciennes vit MacGonagall griffonner furieusement un mot à l'arrière d'un parchemin avant de le tendre au hibou noir qui la regardait d'un air courroucé. Elle chassa l'animal sans douceur mais le sceau n'échappa pas à Shane Tronos. C'était la cire noire d'Azkaban.

--- --- ---

Ron écoutait d'une oreille distraite le professeur MacLagma évoquer les banshees. Il était bien trop occuper ailleurs. Malfoy se balançait négligemment sur sa chaise en regardant dehors. Le rouquin était obnubilé par les reflets argent que le soleil de novembre projetait dans la chevelure platine du jeune Serpentard. L soupira le cœur serré. Comment nouer un lien avec quelqu'un de si diamétralement opposé. Il était riche, beau, il faisait des ravages chez les filles de l'école, il était brillant et sa répartie clouait sur place n'importe qui, mais pire que tout c'était son pire ennemi… Malfoy haïssait sa famille, non pas d'être pauvre, mais de « fricoter » avec les moldus. Si seulement il n'avait pas été un Weasley. Il eut soudainement honte d'avoir eu cette pensée, mais il ne pouvait choisir entre celui qui l'obsédait et ses proches. Son cœur se déchira encore plus. Hermione semblait lire la torture qui marquait Ron, car elle lui prit la main en lui lançant un regard compatissant. Il s'effondra sur le bureau en soupirant. Malfoy se retourna en lançant :

« - Alors Weasley, on est trop fatigué de ses ébats avec Granger ?

Ron se redressa comme sous l'effet d'un coup de fouet.

Il lui lança la première réplique qui lui vint. Mauvaise idée.

- Non, Malfoy, je dors mal parce que je rêve trop de toi.

Malfoy s'empourpra. De honte ou de colère ? Nul n'aurait su le dire.

C'eut au moins le mérite de déclencher un éclat de rire générale chez les Griffondor et même les Serpentards eurent du mal à cacher leur sourire de voir leur prince se faire rabaisser aussi rapidement par Weasley.

MacLagma les rappela à l'ordre, mais une lueur malicieuse brillait dans ses yeux.

Ron lança un regard implorant à Hermione qui lui resta pétrifiée sur place.

- Malfoy ?

- Bien sûr. Pourquoi crois-tu que je suis si mal ?

Elle se prit la tête à deux mains, un mal de crâne lui vrillant les tempes soudainement.

- Que vas-tu faire ?

- Je ne sais pas…

A la sortie des cours, Ron fut encore félicité par les Griffondors qui admirèrent ce qu'ils prenaient pour un piquant trait d'esprit.


	14. Arachnide

Alors, le jour de la parution de mes chapitres 12 et 13 j'attaque le 14. Je vous fais un bisou, je sui scotchée devant Word depuis 15h, ça fatigue j'avoue ! Mais je suis en plaine inspiration donc il faut que j'écrive sinon je vais mourir gangrénée ! :D

J'ai oublié les RAR au chapitre dernier donc je mets à la fin de ce chapitre ! ^^ Et comme la gentille et pas du tout folle Pansy vous a manqué… x) On retourne à son PDV !

Attention lemon dans ce chapitre. Donc si vous voulez passer il suffit de sauter le passage entre === === ===. L'histoire reste cohérente. À ne pas confondre avec les --- --- --- qui sont des paragraphes ! :p Bonne lecture.

--- --- ---

Pansy feuilleta le cahier qu'elle avait dans les mains. Elle barrait les éléments qui avaient fini par sembler futiles à côté de certaines révélations de la plus haute importance. On était samedi matin, elle n'attendait qu'une chose, c'était le baiser qu'avait reçu en gage Hermione. Plus fine psychologue elle aurait joué de la carotte et du bâton mais elle n'avait que faire des subtilités. Elle avait le pouvoir et c'était bien là le plus important. Evidemment, il y avait aussi cette mission du maître, mais elle adorait jouer les écervelées auprès de lui. Elle était son agent le plus proche de Potter donc il restait très large même si occasionnellement il explosait en crises de rage sans raisons. Il était si occupé à avancer ses attaques sur la France qu'il ne se souciait que très peu du survivant. Pansy, en fait, le méprisait. Elle le haïssait et si elle avait eu le moyen de le tuer elle l'aurait fait.

Elle se vêtit rapidement et rejoint Draco qui discutait avec Crabbe.

- Vas-t-en Crabbe. J'ai à parlé à ton maître.

Le stupide cligna des yeux en quittant les lieux.

- Mon dragon, je me sens seule.

- Et évidemment, je suis le seul mec de Serpentard.

- Non, mais tu es le plus riche, le plus puissant, le plus beau, le plus…

-Ca va ! N'en rajoute pas. Tu veux quoi ?

-Mais quelle question… Toi bien sûr.

- Ben vas voir ailleurs Pansy ! Tes petits jeux à la _Frosine*_ commencent à me laser.

- Quelle médiocre comparaison, Draco. Je ne suis pas la petite entremetteuse de Molière. Je suis à la fois l'avare, le fils irrespectueux et le faux-serviteur ET l'entremetteuse. Vois-tu, je suis toutes les cartes maîtresses du jeu, le roi, la reine, le valet et le joker. Un joker terriblement facétieux.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel et se dirigea vers le dortoir des garçons mais Pansy le retint par le bras. Il ne se retourna pas et elle susurra dans sa nuque :

- Cherry n'apprécierait pas de savoir que tu fricotes avec sa petite protégée la douce, l'innocente, la fourbé Elise.

Draco se raidit d'un coup.

- Comment…

- Tu ne poses pas les questions mon dragon. Je le sais, c'est tout. Viens à la salle de bains.

Il la suivit à contrecœur, mais derrière la porte, dans la salle d'eau humide et étouffante ce fut une Pansy volcanique qui se jeta sur lui. Automatiquement, son corps réagit aux caresses sensuelles et torrides de Pansy. Elle ne s'embarrassa pas de préliminaires inutiles et détacha son pantalon. Elle abaissa son boxer et caressa son sexe tendu, à genoux devant lui. Elle passa le bout de sa langue sur la verge du blond en le sentant frémir et subitement il lui attrapa les cheveux pour s'enfoncer violemment dans sa bouche. Il gémit en sentant sa langue s'activer sur son gland pendant qu'elle serrait ses lèvres autour du membre. Il n'avait pas encore pu toucher Cherry et cela le frustrait. Le fait de penser à elle lui enleva sa vigueur. Pansy se détacha de lui et lança, provocante :

- Baisse de régime ? Je vais devoir te revigorer.

Elle détacha sa robe grise, uniquement en sous-vêtements. Il perdit légèrement son souffle en regardant les seins ronds et pulpeux. Elle s'adossa contre le carrelage glacé de la salle de bains, mais Draco ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il la retourna sans douceur et détacha son soutien gorge qui glissa sur le sol. La brune se cambra et Draco eut envie de la prendre tout de suite mais il se contrôla. Il colla son bassin contre les fesses fermes de la jeune fille, caressant ses jambes aux muscles longs et fuselés. Remontant vers l'intérieur de ses cuisses il effleura la dentelle douce de son shorty. Elle gémit et renversa la tête en arrière. Il s'enhardit et se mit à la caresser. Elle se dressa sur la pointe des pieds afin de sentir son sexe dur entre ses cuisses. Mais il la repoussa légèrement. Il glissa les doigts sous la dentelle et caressa son pubis, la faisant haleter. Elle le supplia d'aller plus loin mais il faisait durer.

Doucement, il fit glisser le shorty de Pansy le long de ses cuisses, en embrassant ses épaules, son dos, sa chute de reins qui le rendait fou et ses fesses charnues. Elle était nue, sa taille fine et ses hanches pleines appelant violemment à la bestialité. Il caressa le sexe de la brune et sentant qu'elle devenait humide il la prit par les hanches pour s'enfoncer en elle. Il gémit en même temps qu'elle et fit des va-et-vient de plus en plus rapides et de plus en plus violent. Elle gémissait, lui demandait d'aller plus fort, plus loin, plus vite. Elle était crue et cela l'excitait tellement qu'il failli jouir, mais il se retint avec peine. Cela faisait si longtemps. Il lui attrapa les poignets de la main gauche et les maintint au dessus de la tête de sa partenaire, en s'enfonçant violemment en elle. La main droite sur son ventre, il accéléra le rythme alors qu'elle suppliait de jouir et il sentit une pression intense pendant qu'il éjaculait en elle.

Une vague de fatigue le submergea, en même temps que la culpabilité d'avoir encore trompé Cherry et il quitta le corps de Pansy pour se faire couler un bain. Il ne la respectait pas, ni Pansy, ni Cherry. Aucune des jeunes filles qu'il avait fréquentée. Il n'y arrivait pas. Il ne savait rester fidèle à Cherry et ne pouvait aimer Pansy. Qui l'eut pu, d'ailleurs ? Elle n'était pas de mauvaise compagnie, intelligente, vive et cultivée, mais tellement machiavélique et mauvaise quand on la connaissait qu'il était impossible d'en tomber amoureux. Cherry était une véritable perle rare. D'une beauté et d'une douceur exquise elle était assidue dans tout ce qu'elle faisait et s'astreignait à la perfection sans jamais en demander autant aux autres. Elle était parfaite et il savait que si elle ne se donnait pas à lui c'était simplement parce qu'il ne lui avait jamais montré qu'il l'aimait.

Mais il n'aurait pas avoué cette faiblesse. Pansy s'en doutait, même s'il ne lui avait jamais fait un tel aveu.

Il se jura intérieurement de ne plus faire souffrir inutilement Cherry. Elle penserait peut-être qu'elle n'était qu'une conquête de plus mais il savait qu'elle méritait quelqu'un qui la respecte.

Il soupira alors que Pansy sortait se doucher dans la salle de bains des filles et passa du gel dans ses cheveux pour se redonner une allure. Il rendrait la liberté à la fille la plus parfaite qu'il ait connu, mais qu'importe, il n'était pas capable de lui faire mal encore.

Qu'est-ce qui me prend ? Je deviens Saint-Potter ? Le patron des bonnes actions ?

--- --- ---

- Non, non, non et non ! Vous êtes un cas désespéré Hermione Granger !

- Mais puisque je vous dis que ça devrait fonctionner, Severus Rogue !

Il sourit en secouant la tête. Depuis qu'elle était libérée de son autorité, Hermione affirmait chaque jour un peu plus ses idées. Rogue la dissuadait parfois de tenter telle ou telle expérience mais plus par mise en garde que par sévérité.

- Je n'ai jamais entendu ou lu pareille ineptie !

- Ah, mais pour ça, il faut ouvrir des livres, professeur Rogue.

Il la regarda d'un air qui voulait clairement exprimer son désespoir.

- Pendant ces « retenues » je ne suis plus votre professeur. Vous pouvez m'appeler par mon prénom, vous adorez tellement vous en servir.

- Appelez-moi Hermione alors !

- Marché conclu... Hermione !

- Bien, Severus.

Elle sourit légèrement et sentit un frisson lui parcourir le corps, mais il la fixa d'un air d'exaspération paternaliste. Celui qu'on les parents lorsqu'ils voient leurs enfants s'acharner à leur expliquer que le feu ça ne fait pas mal.

- Allez-y. Essayez, mais ne venez pas vous plaindre si jamais vous êtes blessée !

- Vous semblez oublier que je maîtrise parfaitement le sortilège Corsenza !

Elle jeta les cubes d'Anubis dans la potion beige et elle bouillonna en dégageant une mince fumée grise. Elle vira au rouge vif et ne changea plus de couleur, en revanche elle s'était solidifiée.

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

- Félicitations, Granger vous avez crée un caillou sphérique rouge ! Quel magnifique moule à chaudron… C'est peut-être la bonne couleur, mais nous sommes loin du résultat !

Le visage de la brune s'illumina à cette remarque. Elle lança un rapide Recuro au couteau qu'elle avait utilisé plus tôt et s'entailla rapidement l'avant-bras.

- Granger ! Bon dieu, mais vous êtes cinglée ?!

-Hermione, déjà et puis… je pense avoir réussi.

En effet, la potion dégageait une forte odeur ferreuse en ayant pris une teinte plus sombre et une consistance liquide.

- Corsenza.

Elle trempa le doigt dedans et gouta. Elle grimaça légèrement.

- Et voilà, de rien du tout, presque, j'ai créé 5 litres de sang chaud et bien poisseux.

- En vous entaillant les veines… Vingt sur vingt miss ! Quand je parlais du sacrifice de soi, je n'imaginais pas spécialement ce genre de sacrifice ! Mais bon, il semblerait que ça soit réussi.

Il goûta à son tour le mélange et ne fit pas de commentaires.

- Alors, j'ai réussi ?

- Et bien, oui.

Elle poussa une exclamation de joie en éclatant de rire.

- Les loups-garous ont la potion tue-loup et les vampires ont ceci !

- Ne vous emballez pas, miss. Avant de pouvoir la distribuer à tout vampire qui chercherait à ne plus se repaître de victime vivante, il vous faudra l'approbation du Haut-Conseil des chercheurs alchimistes de Cairn, puis celle de Sainte Mangouste et enfin, la permission de la commission des marchands du monde sorcier. Après cela, il reviendra à vos frais de commercialiser cette potion et d'en vanter les mérites aux vampires. C'est long et fastidieux et croyez-moi, ça n'a rien d'amusant pour une jeune femme de seize ans.

Hermione sourit doucement en posant sa main sur le bras de Severus Rogue et murmura presque :

- Je ne cherche pas la gloire, ni la richesse, je veux juste aider.

Une image vint troubler son esprit. Lily qui posait sa main sur le bras blessée de Rogue après une blague de la bande à Potter. Les mêmes mots sortirent de sa bouche. « Je veux juste aider ». Il l'avait repoussée à l'époque, l'éloignant chaque fois un peu plus pour la pousser involontairement vers Potter. Il ne referait pas la même erreur. Son cœur s'emballa à cette idée. Est-ce qu'il considérait Hermione Granger comme quelqu'un de plus important qu'une élève ? Il chassa cette idée et regarda la main de la jeune fille, toujours posée sur son bras.

- Vous saignez.

- Oh, oui, euh je vais à l'infirmerie ?

Il secoua la tête et prit un cataplasme qu'il étala sur la blessure de la jeune fille la faisant grimacer de douleur.

- Vous voulez que j'endorme cette zone ?

- Non, ça ira, comment dit-on, déjà ? Ah ! C'est le métier qui rentre.

Elle laissa Rogue perplexe.

-Une expression moldue. Ca signifie que les blessures que l'on a dues au travail font partie de l'apprentissage de ce travail.

Il sourit et entoura le poignet blessé de la jeune fille de bandages.

- Je ne suis pas médicomage, je ne soigne qu'avec les potions et les onguents.

Il revoyait Lily, voulant soigner son bras. Repose en paix, Rubis, j'honore ta mémoire.

- Severus, je vous assure que ça ira ! J'ai réussi à créer une nouvelle potion. J'ai peut-être fait quelque chose de bien aujourd'hui.

Il eut envie de la secouer, chacune des actions qu'elle faisait, elle le faisait pour les autres. Même la connaissance, elle la partageait. Même avec des ingrats qui n'en avait cure !

Il lâcha son poignet délicat à contrecœur.

- C'est la journée des sorties à Pré-au-lard, je crois. Vous feriez mieux d'y aller.

Hermione n'en avait aucune envie. Elle aurait pu passer toute sa journée dans cette salle froide et inhospitalière à préparer des potions, mais le chantage de Pansy lui revint en mémoire. Une douleur fulgurante lui traversa la poitrine. Elle décida de ne montrer rien à Rogue et le salua en sortant.

Cette fois-ci elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle se rendit à l'entrée de la grande salle qui vibrait d'un joyeux brouhaha. Elle s'approcha d'Harry qui tenait Ginny contre lui.

- Quels sont les professeurs présents ?

- Tronos, Flitwick et MacLagma, mais il paraît que ce crétin graisseux de Rogue vient après.

- Ne dis pas ça ! Ne l'insulte pas, Harry. Tu ne le connais pas.

Elle était furieuse contre Harry qui fut outré par cette réaction protectrice disproportionnée.

Ron en revanche lui lança un regard de côté en souriant. Elle était partagée. Soulagée dans un premiers temps que Tronos soit à Pré-au-Lard, elle n'aurait pas besoin de l'ensorceler ici, dans le château. Ensuite son cœur s'était serré étrangement quand elle avait su que Rogue venait également. S'il la surprenait, il la mépriserait pour toujours. Cette douleur lancinante dans la poitrine empira à l'idée d'obéir à Parkinson, mais il le fallait. Désormais, pour rien au monde elle n'aurait quitté Poudlard. Cette garce voulait la faire chanter ? Qu'importe, elle paierait très cher cet acte osé.

Un parfum à l'essence de philtre d'amour dans la poche elle suivit le groupe jusqu'à Pré-au-lard. Elle ne participait pas à l'ambiance de joie qui régnait dans le village. Elle cherchait Tronos du regard. Elle la vit sortir d'une librairie et prétexta à ses amis un besoin urgent d'achat à faire pour sa culture. Ils se moquèrent mais elle n'y prêta guère attention. Elle rattrapa le professeur et s'aspergea discrètement de parfum.

- Professeur Tronos !

La blonde se retourna vers elle en souriant. Elle portait de jolies bottes qui la faisaient paraître nettement plus petite. Elle dépassait à peine le mètre soixante-dix. **

- Oui, miss Granger, je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ?

Hermione vit une lueur gourmande traverser le regard de Tronos. Elle fut soulagée que sa potion fonctionne, mais appréhendait la suite des évènements. Elle se sentit stupide car elle n'avait pas pensé à la phrase qui convaincrait Tronos de la suivre. Son parfum de thé vert réveilla subitement son cerveau anesthésié.

- J'ai trouvé un plan de Phobia Herbus ! Près de la cabane hurlante.

A cet endroit, elles seraient assez éloignées des regards.

Tronos eut un sourire carnassier et lui répondit d'une voix sensuelle :

- Montrez-moi, je vous suivrais.

Elles grimpèrent le talus herbeux, par un chemin escarpé et Hermione fit mine de s'asseoir, essoufflée.

- On a une vue magnifique, d'ici.

Shane fronça les sourcils.

- Et votre plante ?

Hermione se mit à paniquer, normalement Tronos n'était pas sensée poser de questions. Tout ce qu'elle devait faire, c'était s'asseoir et l'embrasser. Ca ne l'avait pas gênée lors de l'épisode de la salle de classe transformée. Le silence commençait à faire paniquer la brune.

Tronos lui jeta un regard en biais et s'assit à ses côtés avec un sourire.

- Je suppose que ça peut attendre.

Elle, en revanche, n'attendit pas. Elle pencha Hermione dans l'herbe et l'embrassa sensuellement.

Hermione prit un moment avant de réagir, le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Elle répondit au baiser, espérant que où qu'elle soit, Parkinson y trouve satisfaction. Elle se surprit à y éprouver du plaisir. Shane le ressentit directement et approfondit ce baiser. Elle glissa sa main sur la poitrine d'Hermione qui sursauta mais se détendit sous la caresse experte. Les baisers de la blonde se firent plus aventureux, descendant dans son cou, puis embrassant la naissance des seins de son élève. Hermione sentit une chaleur brûlante naître dans son ventre et se répandre entre ses cuisses. Elle se redressa pour calmer les assauts de Tronos et vit avec horreur une masse de cheveux noirs descendre d'un bas décidé vers pré-au-lard.

Elle crut que le monde s'ouvrait sous ses pieds. Ce qu'elle avait le plus redouté arrivait.

Elle se refit une tenue correcte et dévala la butte suivie de Tronos, tout aussi choquée.

Pitié, faites qu'il n'ait rien vu. Je vous en prie.

--- --- ---

Malfoy tenait la main de Cherry en lui expliquant qu'il préférait qu'ils se séparent. Elle acquiesça d'un air doux, sans émettre de protestations. Il était soulagé que ça ne soit pas allé plus loin. Il ne devait désormais plus rien à MacLagma et c'était d'autant mieux comme ça que leurs deux pères se haïssaient cordialement, sans que Draco sache pourquoi.

Cherry se leva d'un air digne et quitta la pièce en saluant Draco d'un air formel.

I se doutait que la jeune Elise le saurait bien assez tôt, mais elle non plus, il ne voulait plus rien savoir d'elle. Il avait besoin d'être seul et de faire le vide. Il se rendit au comptoir et commanda un whisky pur feu à la serveuse.

- Jeune homme, l'alcool est interdit aux mineurs.

Il eut envie de lui faire son sourire irrésistible mais n'était pas d'humeur. Il ne voulait plus séduire qui que ce soit.

La serveuse, voyant son air dépité lui offrit une bierraubeurre huit degrés.

- Cadeau de la maison jeune homme. Tu n'es pas dans ton assiette alors c'est un petit remontant, mais n'en parle pas.

Il sourit faiblement et commença à boire en se demandant s'il trouverait un jour quelqu'un qui lui plaise.

--- --- ---

Pansy jubilait. Tout se mettait en place. Hermione avait complètement marché dans son jeu. Elle sentait pratiquement la victoire à portée de main. La vengeance était savoureuse. Elle ralentit volontairement le pas.

--- --- ---

Hermione n'apercevait que les robes noires et la chevelure sombre, mais lorsqu'elle s'approcha, un doute terrible la saisit. Puis Parkinson se retourna un air faussement choqué sur le visage. Hermione arrêta Tronos d'un geste et lui dit :

- Je vais lui parler, ne faites rien s'il-vous-plaît.

Elle s'éloigna suffisamment de Tronos et lui cracha.

- Tu as trouvé ça amusant de te prendre pour Rogue ?

- Rogue ? Que c'est étrange… Je n'imaginais pas que tu pourrais nous confondre, mais c'est une chose très intéressante à savoir.

--- --- ---

Shane vit les deux jeunes filles discuter et Parkinson hocher négativement la tête. Elle remonta vers elle et lui dit du tac au tac.

- Ce que j'ai vu sur la colline…

- Je suis désolée Parkinson, c'était une erreur de ma part et…

- Oh, mais non ! Bien au contraire. C'est un grand service que vous m'avez rendu. Voyez-vous, Mione et moi adorons nous lancer ce genre de défis, et elle a volontiers…

- Menteuse ! Tu racontes n'importe quoi, tu vas crever salope !

Hermione perdit tout contrôle d'elle-même, plongeant sur Parkinson pour la pulvériser à main nue s'il le fallait. Parkinson lui lança un rapide Petrificus Totalus.

- Non, je ne mens pas. Enfin, pas complètement, je lui lance des défis et elle obéit. Moi, je m'amuse à ses dépens. Actuellement, vous êtes toutes les deux à ma solde.

- Tu ne sais pas à qui tu te frottes Parkinson.

- Bien sûr que si… Si vous me dénoncez, on me prendra juste pour une pauvre fille de Mangemorts embrigadée par ses parents, tandis que si je vous accuse d'attouchements sur une élève, on vous mettra directement sous Veritaserum afin de prouver ou non la véracité de ces faits. Et si je vous dénonce en premier, vous passerez pour une vieille fille hargneuse qui ne cherche qu'à se venger contre une pauvre élève traumatisée.

Shane sentit la rage bouillonner à l'intérieur d'elle-même. Jamais elle n'avait eu autant de haine pour qui que ce soit.

- Que veux-tu ?

- Mais rien, Shane, je veux juste m'amuser avec vous deux. Et ne t'avise pas de me faire du mal, tu sais ce qu'il a dit. N'interfère pas dans mes plans. Ne joue pas l'étonnée, je sais qui tu sers.

--- --- ---

Parkinson libéra Hermione qui était de toute façon trop choquée pour réagir, car si elle comprenait bien les insinuations de leur maître-chanteur, Tronos était à la solde de Voldemort. Un froid glacé l'envahit. Comment n'avait-elle pas vu. Elle se sentit misérable et souillée au fond de son âme.

Parkinson les laissa seules et Tronos soupira tristement en tendant la main à Hermione.

- Relève-toi ma belle, je…

- Ne me touchez pas… lâcha Hermione dans un grondement sourd.

- Tu ne crois tout de même pas ce qu'elle dit ?

- Je ne crois plus rien, ni personne.

Elle rentra au château, marchant comme un zombie, dévastée. Elle était si mal que les larmes coulaient toutes seules de ses joues. Elle voulait aller trouver Rogue, lui raconter ce qu'il se passait pour un ingrédient volé. Mais, non seulement il la mépriserait pour cet acte si vil, mais en plus il saurait pour Tronos et elle et Hermione se souvenait mot pour mot de la dispute que les deux professeurs avaient eue à son propos. Elle se figea subitement. Il devait savoir que Tronos travaillait pour Voldemort et c'était ça qui avait dû le mettre en colère. Elle ravala ses larmes et se dit que Tronos ne tenterait rien de peur de subir le courroux de Severus. Cette pensée lui réchauffa un peu le cœur tandis qu'elle traversait le parc de Poudlard.

Ron soupirait après l'inaccessible qui ressassait en pensant à l'amour qu'il avait perdu. Cherry elle, pleurait dans les bras de son père qui se sentait déchiré entre son devoir de père et sa dette en même temps qu'il ressentait la douleur de Shane sans pouvoir lui demander de suite ce qui n'allait pas. Shane elle noyait son chagrin dans des verres de vodka qu'elle vidait cul-sec en pensant à Hermione. Hermione voulait parler à Ginny qui tentait de conquérir Harry sans s'empêcher de le trouver lointain et celui-ci en voulait à Hermione de passer tant de temps en retenue et de même y trouver quelque chose que lui en tant qu'ami n'arrivait pas à lui offrir. Severus quant à lui était amèrement déçu de ne pas trouver Hermione à Pré-au-lard et Pansy, telle une araignée tirant sur les soies pour approcher ses victimes de ses crochets venimeux tenait d'une main de fer le destin de chacun d'entre eux, comme de vulgaire fils à marionnettes. Elle jubilait. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi satisfaite. Dans son carré de velours noir, elle voyait la déchéance de chacun et elle s'en repaissait.

La première phase de son plan était amorcée. Pour Weasley, elle ne savait pas encore. Draco était détruit mais elle arriverait à lui rendre l'illusion du bonheur. Oh, pas avec elle, elle aiderait indirectement la belette à séduire la fouine albinos et quand ils sembleraient approcher du bonheur, elle les détruirait. Rogue… un jeu d'enfant, même pas besoin d'Hermione pour le faire souffrir. Il culpabilisait tellement de la mort de Lily Potter qu'il la voyait à travers Hermione, ça serait d'une facilité déconcertante de les faires s'amouracher. Potter serait tellement mal avec la déchéance de ses amis que la jeune Weasley chercherait le réconfort où elle pourrait, chez Cherry par exemple. Quand à Tronos, elle allait très vite se réfugier chez MacLagma qui en bonne âme-sœur dévouée la réconforterait. Et quand tous croiraient être heureux, elle les tuerait de la façon la plus horrible qui soit. Elle les tuerait avec leur propre amour.

C'est ça, allez donc vous réconforter les uns, les autres. Vous vous étoufferez avec vos bons sentiments. Sous humains.

--- --- ---

* Une entremetteuse de la pièce de Molière : L'avare

** Septante pour les belges (je vis en Belgique mais c'est pour plus de compréhension que je l'ai écrit comme ça) x)

*** OMFG ! 4131 mots !

Mephitis : La première fois qu'on me compare à Jésus, mais je prends ça pour un compliment. XD

Justabook : Merci pour cette review. =$


	15. Premiers maux d'amour

Hello tout le monde ! J'écris le 15 ème chapitre à la lueur d'une chandelle (véridique ! ^^). Je ne dirais qu'une chose : Amusez-vous bien !

--- --- ---

Ginny regardait la neige tomber dehors. Le parc se couvrait de cette délicate poussière blanche donnant aux lieux un air féérique. Dans les cachots, il faisait glacial.

- Weasley ! Ce n'est pas parce que vous ne faites rien que le cours passera plus vite, bien au contraire, alors, au travail !

Ginny regarda le professeur de potion sans comprendre ce qu'Hermione pouvait lui trouver. Il était désagréable à souhait ! Un détraqueur aurait été plus chaleureux.

Il est vrai qu'il avait changé. IL n'insultait plus ses élèves ce qui était un grand pas, mais il restait cassant. Elle aurait donné beaucoup pour voir comment il se comportait avec Hermione.

Plein d'esprit, prévenant et cynique à souhait. Malheureusement, il semblait que ce dernier trait de caractère fut indélébile. Hermione avait pourtant avoué à Ginny, en rougissant, que lorsqu'il était piquant, elle n'hésitait plus à répliquer. Ce qui donnait lieu à d'intéressantes joutes verbales.

Au début, elle avait été très perturbée, avait-elle confié à la rousse, que Rogue fut si « professionnel ». Il lui avait dit qu'elle était son égal. Chez les moldus, les apprentis étaient mal considérés, sous-payés, mais obligés vis-à-vis de leur employeur. Ils étaient de la main d'œuvre docile et peu chère.

La jeune Weasley sortir de ses réflexions pour préparer les derniers ingrédients à la potion d'insomnie. En coupant ses racines de millepertuis, elle vit Rogue qui se penchait vers un chaudron. Son manège durait déjà depuis plusieurs minutes. Il vérifiait, y jetait un ingrédient, puis se relevait et barrait quelque chose sur un parchemin en hochant la tête d'un air satisfait.

Il recommença plusieurs fois ces gestes jusqu'à ce qu'un Serdaigle stupide du nom de Backem demande ce qu'il y avait dans son chaudron.

Out la classe se figea dans l'attente des évènements qui allaient suivre. IL était peu judicieux de se faire remarquer par Rogue. Celui-ci lança un regard glacé à l'inconscient et récupérant la potion dans une fiole, il l'agita devant Backem.

Il lui en resta sur les doigts et Ginny retint son souffle. On aurait dit…

- Je suppose que vous ne devinez toujours pas.

Backem hocha honteusement la tête.

- Vous avez beau être un Serdaigle, vous n'avez pas hérité des qualités de votre maison. Aussi, vais-je vous faire une faveur en vous répondant. Cela s'appelle du sang.

Ginny fut la seule à sourire. Hermione lui avait évidemment parlé de sa potion. Elle observa donc, amusée, les élèves effrayés replonger dans leur potion. La fin du cours sonna et elle soupira, soulagée. Elle remonta à la grande salle, avec l'espoir de parler à Harry. Ils ne s'étaient plus dit un mot depuis quelques jours et cela la perturbait. Elle croisa Parkinson qui eut un sourire triomphant en passant à côté d'elle. La rousse lui jeta son regard le plus méprisant et la Serpentard s'arrêta.

- Weasley ! Je voulais te parler d'une chose.

- Parkinson, je n'ai aucune envie de te parler. Dégage, tu pollues mon air.

Parkinson ricana, mais ne se démonta pas.

- Ecoute, ma jolie. Malfoy est célibataire et il n'y a rien de plus de triste pour moi qu'un beau garçon célibataire. Or, s'il tient de son père, il doit avoir une attirance particulière pour les rousses.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je serais disposée à me vendre comme ça, quoique tu aies à y gagner, je ne suis pas intéressée.

Le sourire de Parkinson s'élargit.

- Oh que si ! Tu ES intéressée, car sinon, je pourrais dire à Granger à quel point tu l'aimes et comme tu es malheureuse de ne pas avoir ses faveurs. Ni celles de Potter.

Là, Ginny comprit pourquoi Hermione se pliait à ses chantages. Malheureusement pour face de bouledogue, la rousse ne craignait rien, ni personne.

- Oh, mais je t'en prie ne te gène pas.

Et avec un air de profonde satisfaction, elle tourna les talons, sans un regard pour Parkinson.

- Tu ne sais pas à qui tu tiens tête Weasley !

La rousse se figea et se retourna lentement.

- Bien sûr que si, je tien tête à la truie qui s'est faite jeter par Malfoy, à celle qui se donne à tous les Serpentards sans broncher, au point qu'avec sa tête de bouledogue, on l'ait surnommée la chienne. Je tiens tête à la garce qui complote contre le monde entier de basses vengeances car elle ne représente rien pour personne. Et jamais, tu entends ? Jamais, je ne me soumettrais.

Parkinson était livide de rage et amorça un geste, mais Ginny la gifla à toute volée. La Serpentard tomba sous l'impact, mais elle se releva en bondissant sur Ginny. Elle encaissa l'assaut et attrapa Parkinson par les cheveux. Les élèves aux alentours criaient, des insultes ou des encouragements selon leur maison quand une voix autoritaire se fait entendre.

- Quel est ce raffut ?!

La foule s'écarta, soudainement silencieuse.

--- --- ---

Hermione passa et se retrouva face aux deux jeunes filles échevelées qui apparemment en étaient venues aux mains. Un puissant sentiment de malaise l'envahit.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Parkinson m'a proposé un marché immonde, elle n'a pas apprécié que je l'envoie balader et m'a agressée.

Parkinson prit son air le plus innocent et répondit d'une voix outrée :

- Je lui ai seulement proposé de discuter seules, toutes les deux.

Elle baissa les yeux et dit tout bas :

- J'ai un ami qui s'intéresse à elle et c'est tout.

Ginny grimaça de dégout et Hermione la comprit.

Quelle que soit leur beauté, les amis de Parkinson étaient tous promis à un avenir de Mangemort.

- Je retire cinq points à Griffondor et cinq à Serpentard. Vous n'avez pas à vous battre.

Pansy lui lança un regard narquois, mais Ginny ne broncha pas. Elle devait connaître la position délicate d'Hermione. Si elle prenait parti, Parkinson le lui ferait payer.

- La prochaine fois, je ferais un rapport à votre directeur de maison.

- Inutile, Granger.

Tous les élèves présents se tournèrent vers…

- Merci professeur Rogue.

Il hocha brièvement la tête et s'adressa à Parkinson.

- Vous serez en retenue demain soir avec moi, quant à vous Weasley, Hagrid se chargera de votre cas.

Hermione se mordit les lèvres. C'était demain son jour de retenue. Enfin, d'apprentissage et elle allait le perdre à cause de Parkinson.

La foule se dispersa et Ginny expliqua à Hermione le sujet de leur dispute. Cette dernière s'indigna, Parkinson était un monstre ! Elle admira néanmoins le courage dont avait fait preuve Ginny. Elles évitèrent la grande salle et sortir s'asseoir près du grand lac sous un vieux chêne. L'air était froid, aussi hermine invoqua-t-elle un feu. C'était incontestablement son sort le plus parfait. Autour d'elles, le froid disparut, les enveloppant d'une douce chaleur.

D'avoir raconté à Hermione le sujet de la dispute, celle-ci connaissait désormais les sentiments que Ginny avait.

- Maintenant que tu sais, que vas-tu faire ? demanda Ginny en baissant les yeux.

- Tu aimes Harry, et je suis certaine que ce sont ses problèmes qui l'empêchent de venir à toi. Je ne te rejette pas Gin, mais je ne suis pas sûre que ça soit une bonne idée. Je sais que ça fait horriblement cliché, mais je préfère qu'on reste amies.

Ginny sourit et lança d'un air espiègle :

- Tu es amoureuse de qui ?

Hermione se figea et se demanda effectivement de qui était-elle amoureuse. Automatiquement, l'image de Severus s'imposa à elle. Elle repoussa ces pensées avec véhémence, mais ces images la harcelaient. Elle s'empourpra en bégayant :

- De p… personne.

Ginny éclata de rire.

- Je te connais ma jolie, dis moi qui c'est. Pas Harry, ça je le sais, pas Ron non, plus, il est gay.

- Quoi ? Comment tu…

- Mione, je suis sa sœur et c'est un crétin ! C'est visible comme le nez au milieu de la figure ! Ne me dis pas que tu ne le savais pas.

- A vrai dire… Je n'en savais rien jusqu'à ce qu'il me le dise.

Elles discutèrent ainsi, de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que la cloche sonne la reprise des cours.

Hermione pensa à leur discussion pendant le cours de sortilèges, mais une douleur lancinante bloqua sa respiration pendant quelques instants. Sous le choc, elle en eut le souffle coupé.

- Ca va, Hermione ? demanda Harry inquiet.

- Oui, oui ce n'est ri…

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase. Elle s'effondra et les élèves poussèrent des cris de surprise.

--- --- ---

Hermione ouvrit péniblement les yeux et ses pupilles mirent quelque secondes à s'habituer à la pénombre. Elle distingua une forme sombre assoupie à côté d'elle et eut un sourire attendri en reconnaissant Severus Rogue.

- Je ne dors pas, Granger.

Hermione rit doucement.

- Vous me veillez ?

il s'étira et Hermione fut légèrement embarrassée. Elle eut l'impression d'avoir surpris quelque chose d'intime.

- Je devais voir Madame Pomfresh. Elle m'a prévenu que vous étiez ici et que je devrais donc attendre, c'est alors que je suis venu voir ce que vous aviez.

Hermione sourit en rougissant. Elle tritura sa couverture et regarda Severus dans les yeux.

- Depuis combien de temps suis-je là ?

- Ca fait six jours.

- Quoi ?

Hermione se mordit les lèvres. Six jours sans cours, c'était inconcevable ! Puis Pansy se ferait une joie de lui pourrir l'existence à cause de son absence.

A cette pensée, elle fondit en larmes. Elle était à fleur de peau. Détournant les yeux pour ne pas que Severus la voit, elle fut surprise de sentir sa main serrer son épaule.

- Allons, Hermione, vous n'allez pas vous mettre dans cet état pour six jours ? Je sais que vous rattraper aisément ce retard.

- Vous ne... ce ne sont pas les cours, j'aimerais tellement vous en parler.

- Essayez toujours, je verrais ce que je peux faire.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et sans y penser, le serra brusquement dans ses bras. Interdit, il ne sut comment réagir et lui caressa maladroitement les cheveux. Elle se blottit un peu plus et il la serra contre sa poitrine. Elle sentit son coeur accélérer rapidement et fut étonnée de sentir le coeur de Severus battre la chamade. Pour la seconde fois, elle leva les yeux vers lui et lut dans son regard une intensité particulière. Elle sut alors, que ça serait facile. Sans réfléchir, elle se redressa et effleura les lèvres de Severus. Ce fut si léger, si furtif, mais il la repoussa fermement et recula, le visage froid. Elle prit peur en voyant la colère de son regard et il s'en alla sans un mot.

Elle se laissa tomber dans ses oreillers, sans retenir ses sanglots.

C'était si stupide de sa part ! Elle avait cru que... que quoi ? Sombre idiote ! Il avait le double de son âge, elle était son élève et même s'il reconnaissait ses talents de sorcière, cela ne voulait rien dire de plus !

Elle eut un pincement au coeur en réalisant soudain à quel point elle se sentait seule. Elle avait des sentiments pour lui et il ne ressentait tout au plus qu'une affection paternelle.

--- --- ---

Dans le château, on entendit un cri de joie qui se finit en éclat de rire cruel. loin dans son bureau, Dumbledore soupira. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à laisser faire les choses, mais s'i intervenait, cela reviendrait à déclarer la guerre à Voldemort.

Il comptait sur ces souvenirs qu'il collectait pour pouvoir amener Harry à le vaincre. Le jeune garçon n'était peut-être qu'en sixième, mais il brillai en lui une flamme qui détruirait le mage. Il eut un petit sourire attristé. Le pouvoir de l'amour était bien plus puissant que ce qu'on ne le croyait et ceux qui s'aimaient, entre les vieux murs de Poudlard ne l'avaient pas encore compris. Il n'y avait pas de barrière. Les différences d'âge, de statut, de personnalité, les vieux souvenirs, les a priori, tout cela étaient autant d'obstacles que les aimés devaient abolir. Lui aussi aimait, profondément, tout ces gens qui se battaient à leur manière pour rendre le monde plus juste. Il n'y avait pas d'exclusivité pour une personne en particulier car à son âge et avec la sagesse qui l'habitait, il avait compris depuis longtemps qu'il ne se consacrerait jamai entièrement à une seule personne. Il préférait illuminer la voie de ceux qui marchaient dans l'ombre à la recherche de leur âme soeur.

il y avait tellement de malheur. Pourquoi, par exemple, cette âme damnée de Severus ne voulait-il pas se rendre heureux. Peu importait le temps qu'il lui restait, la vie dangereuse qu'il menait. Si pouvait seulement, oublier sa culpabilité envers Lily Potter.

--- --- ---

RAR : Merci à toutes (tous ? oO) ! J'ai un peu délaissé Pansy, mais elle revient au chapter prochain. J'ai ENFIN passé le cap entre Sev et Mione. Je ne savais pas trop comment y arriver. En tout cas, j'espère que vous ne trouverez pas que j'ai brusqué les choses (ou au contraire trop traîné :p). On aura également le PDV de Shane Tronos (j'ai une sympathie pour cette garce ^^). Et un petit développement Dray/Ron (je sais que vous n'aimez pas ce couple mais j'ai envie d'écrire un truc un peu touchant pour le rouquin délaissé) mais il ne faut SURTOUT pas l'imaginer avec sa tronche dans le film ! Mettez lui le visage que vous voulez sinon je comprends que ça rebute. xD

Bisous 3


	16. Légendes et traditions

Disclaimer : Tout appartient JK Rowling, je ne fais aucun bénéfice sur la parution de mes histoires. Les seuls personnages m'appartenant sont : Shane Tronos, La famille MacLagma (Cherry, Susanna et Josh), Goran Berick et Backem.

Message perso :

Merci de m'avoir fait passer le cap des 100 Reviews ! J'ai fait une crise de joie en le voyant. :D Merci à Le Corre qui m'a spammé de reviews, à Bunny188 qui a fait le 101éme (dalmatiens ?) commentaires. Sinon, j'ai un appris un truc excellent pour éviter de retaper tout le Disclaimer : la macro ! Sinon, je suis malade comme un chien mais j'ai des médocs. ^^ Place à l'histoire. OLOLOL ! Je regardais en même temps Armageddon et on voit le père Malefoy !

--- --- ---

Draco s'éveilla en sueur, le souffle court. Son rêve avait été… il en rougit, lui, l'imperturbable Serpentard, froid et blasé, s'empourprait pour un songe qu'il venait de faire, Mais c'était d'un érotisme !

Il se mordit les lèvres en revoyant les mains habiles de son amant. Oui, un amant. Il n'avait toujours fréquenté que des filles et il était amené à penser à un jeune homme. Curieux comme la vie était faite.

Les Malefoy avaient toujours accordé une importance aux rêves et aux prémonitions. C'était tout à leur honneur car ils avaient ainsi acquis une fortune colossale et s'étaient gagnés la faveur de nombreux sorciers. Draco suivait d'ailleurs toujours le cours de Trelawney, car bien qu'elle soit incontestablement la plus mauvaise voyante qu'il connaisse, ses cours étaient enseignés de manière correcte.

Il était assez fier des prédictions qu'il faisait, content qu'elles se réalisent souvent mais Weasley l'insupportait pendant les cours. Le rouquin semblait s'être trouvé un « don » en divination. Il était le seul à suivre les cours que la sang-de-bourbe et Potter avaient laissé tomber. Chaque fois qu'il arrivait, il prenait un air douloureux, apparemment pénétré par tout ce qu'il lisait dans les cartes et quand Draco regardait ce qui pouvait tant le perturber, il ne se heurtait qu'au regard troublé de la belette. Il commençait à en devenir paranoïaque, au point de se demander parfois s'il n'était pas le sujet des prédictions de Weasley. Il secoua la tête, comme pour chasse une mouche et s'allongea de nouveau.

A l'idée qu'il allait peut-être rêver de nouveau de l'inconnu, il se sentit durcir et sourit. Rassemblant les bribes de ses songes, il s'abandonna au mouvement régulier de sa main.

--- --- ---

Shane poussa un soupir. Samedi. C'était le jour de son cours et Hermione n'était pas là. Elle ne venait pas régulièrement mais montrait un intérêt non-feint à sa matière. A la fin de chaque cours, elle demandait la matière à voir et décidait en fonction de ses devoirs si elle serait présente ou pas.

En janvier, tous les élèves de cinquième, sixième et septième seraient obligés d'assister aux cours, et Shane reverrait enfin Hermione qui l'évitait tant que possible. La jeune Weasley était brillante et de ce fait jouait un rôle moteur quand son amie n'était pas là, mais Shane commençait à se lasser de l'enseignement. Elle s'enfonçait dans sa déprime. Puis il y avait cette horrible Parkinson. Parfois, elle se disait que cette gamine ne pourrait pas l'atteindre, puis elle pensait aux peines encourues pour abus sur mineur. La loi sorcière différait fort de celle des moldus dans ce cas là… Peine capitale pour le sorcier.

Il fallait qu'elle voie Severus.

Elle descendit aux cachots, le cœur un peu plus léger et entra sans frapper. Etrange, Severus n'était pas là. Elle se faufila alors jusque dans ses appartements et le vit, allongé dans un sofa, un verre de Whisky pur feu à la main. Il se retourna à peine et fixa de nouveau le mur aux couleurs pourpres en face de lui.

Shane qui s'apprêtait à l'abreuver de sarcasme pour le sortir de son marasme eut un accès de conscience. Elle s'agenouilla près de lui et posa ses doigts frais sur le front chaud de son ami.

- Tu me consoles ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton grinçant.

Elle n'en tint pas compte.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Il avala la dernière rasade de whisky sans ciller puis jeta violemment son verre qui s'enflamma dans le feu de cheminée.

- Severus !

- Ne me demande pas de me calmer !

Il se leva brusquement et fit les cent pas dans le salon.

- Elle a profité de moi ! Elle savait que je lui avais fait une faveur et elle en a abusé ! Elle me compromet ! Dumbledore ne me le pardonnera jamais ! Cette petite idiote, la miss-je-sais-tout n'a pas une once de bon sens ! Quelle idée de faire ça, à l'infirmerie en plus !

Shane comprit qu'il parlait d'Hermione. Son cœur se serra. De quoi l'accusait-il ?

- Qu'a-t-elle fait qui te mette dans cet état ?

Il se figea, inspira profondément et lâcha brusquement :

- Elle m'a embrassé et à l'heure qu'il est… toute l'école doit être au courant.

Shane crut que quelque chose s'était brisé en elle. Il fallait dédramatiser, ironiser. N'importe quoi qui puisse lui donner une contenance plus détachée.

- Et c'est pour ça que tu nous fais une dépression ? Ce n'est pas la fin du monde et…

- Nous ne sommes pas à Dékaïdon et je ne suis pas toi.

La blonde le prit comme une gifle.

- Et bien, apparemment pour elle, l'amalgame fut tout de même vite fait étant donné qu'elle m'a également fait la faveur de sa jolie bouche.

Comme le disaient si bien les moldus : « entre enfoirés, y a pas de doublure ».

Severus vacilla en devenant blême et une trainée rouge sombre se dessina sous son nez. Shane comprit avec horaire qu'il saignait. Il porta une main tremblante à son visage et observa d'un air dégouté le liquide pourpre. Shane fit un pas en avant mais il la foudroya du regard, la défiant de faire un pas de plus. La tension était palpable. Ce fut Severus qui la brisa.

- Va-t'en.

Piquée au vif, elle s'en alla en claquant la porte. Elle gravit alors les marches vers le bureau de Josh. Est-ce qu'il pourrait la recevoir ? Depuis que Draco et Cherry avaient rompu, la petite passait énormément de temps chez son père à pleurer et chercher une consolation. Cela donnait beaucoup de temps à Shane pour réfléchir à la meilleure façon d'infliger milles souffrances illégales au jeune Malefoy. Elle détestait cet arrogant qui ressemblait tellement à son père. Dire que Narcissa l'avait épousé. Dans leur jeunesse, elle avait le caractère bien trempé des Black et possédait le gout immodéré de Sirius pour les bêtises. Elle soupira en repensant à lui. Elle l'avait peu connu, mais elle et Narcissa étaient toutes deux à Serpentard et rivalisaient d'audace avec les Maraudeurs pour se faire remarquer d'eux. Shane n'avait d'yeux que pour Sirius le charmeur et Narcissa rêvait de du très secret Remus Lupin. En apprenant sa condition, elle n'en avait été que plus amoureuse, s'enflammant pour sa souffrance et fantasmait à l'amour et la consolation qu'elle pourrait lui apporter. L'été d'après, elle n'était plus du tout la même. Ce fut une Narcissa froide et distante qui délaissa complètement leurs jeux, prétextant qu'il était dangereux de traîner avec ce genre de racaille. Elle devait déjà avoir été promise à Lucius, mais Shane ne le savait pas. Elle ne put que prendre le parti de la future madame Malefoy et s'intéressa alors à des sorciers totalement inaccessibles. Elles avaient quinze ans. A l'époque, elle ne se doutait pas que son ami Josh, avec qui elle avait créé un lien d'éternelle âme-sœur serait l'homme qu'elle aimerait et que Narcissa l'abandonnerait, mais elle se consolait en se disant qu'elle n'avait pas fait ce lien avec Narcissa, convaincue dans son aveuglement qu'elles seraient toujours amies.

Elle soupira et frappa à la porte. Cherry sortir en faisant un pitoyable sourire à sa marraine et Shane entra par la porte entrouverte. Josh semblait mal en point psychologiquement.

- Toi aussi tu déprimes ? On dirait que tout le château est atteint de maux de cœur.

- Shane, je viens de quitter ma femme.

- Tu… quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Si tu veux bien, j'aimerais éviter le sujet. Ca ne m'est pas facile d'y penser et encore moins accepter cela.

- Cherry le sait ?

- Oui, cela faisait un moment que nous y songions Cherry s'y préparait. J'ai d'autres choses plus importantes dont il faut que je te parle.

Shane songea qu'il était étrange que Josh remise quinze ans de mariage au placard pour un sujet _plus important_, mais elle sentait que Josh n'en était pas si affecté. Ce lien qui les unissait le lui aurait fait sentir. Etrangement, il semblait même… apaisé de cette séparation. Il s'assit sur un des bancs et la fixa avec un sourire.

- L'argent que j'avais emprunté à Malefoy… En définitive, ça m'a servi. Plus que ce que je n'aurais espéré.

- Cette magie que tu as étudiée, c'est ça ?

- C'est quelque chose de terrible. De fabuleux. Plus important encore que ce qu'on n'aurait pu imaginer. La magie des druides.

- Des druides ? Mais ça n'est qu'une légende, du charlatanisme. On n'a aucune trace de leurs agissements, ni preuve qu'ils aient un jour maîtrisé une réelle magie. Normal, d'ailleurs, leur savoir se transmettait oralement.

- Et à raison. Je ne vais pas te faire un cours, c'est toi la prof de langues anciennes, mais toujours est-il que l'histoire telle qu'on la connait nous a été livrée d'une manière tronquée. Les druides ont disparus, presque tous car ils ont été exterminés… non, ne m'interromps pas. Oui, ils étaient sorciers, mais ils avaient un lien avec la magie autrement plus profond que celui que nous possédons. Leur magie, ils la puisaient au cœur de la nature. Ils ne faisaient pas de séparation entre les potions, les sortilèges et la métamorphose. Ils se servaient de toutes les facettes de la magie pour n'importe lequel de leur sort qui était un rituel. Ils étaient doués, mais leurs invocations, si puissantes soient elles prenaient beaucoup de leur temps. C'est pourquoi leurs peuples sortaient presque toujours vainqueurs des batailles. Seulement, un jour, un empereur romain mécontent de leurs succès demanda conseils à ses sages, qui étaient tous des moldus. Jaloux, et bien au fait des agissements des druides, ils conseillèrent à l'empereur d'exterminer ces païens qui invoquaient le démon pour s'aider dans leur lutte. Comme tout empereur, il était avide de conquêtes et suivit le conseil de son cercle. Il ne s'agissait plus de livrer des guerres, mais d'envoyer des escarmouches tuer les druides. C'est ainsi qu'ils furent presque tous exterminés, et les peuples domestiqués.

- C'est affreux, je ne savais pas.

- Je te l'accorde. Heureusement, il reste une trace du savoir des druides. Un seul magicien a pu préserver et condenser ce savoir dans un écrit. Oui, malgré leur tradition orale, il a fait défaut à la règle, mais on ne parle pas de n'importe qui. C'était le mage le plus puissant que la terre ait porté. Merlin.

- Merlin est une légende !

- Et comme tu aimes les histoires à dormir debout, tu dois connaître la légende du grimoire de Merlin.

- Je sais, ce livre qui recueillerait toutes les formules consignées du mage. Sauf que c'est une légende !

- Seulement, d'après mes recherches, le grimoire n'a pas quitté son pays, il a voyagé, certes, mais il a été évoqué dans de très vieilles correspondances entre Rowena Serdaigle et un érudit au nom oublié. Elle connaissait son existence et en parlait comme d'un livre de référence. Je pense que sa réputation de sagesse vient de ce livre. Je pense qu'elle s'en servait, ainsi que les trois autres fondateurs.

- Donc tu m'annonces que la magie des druides était réelle, encore connue des quatre, et que le grimoire de Merlin pourrait se trouver ici ? Tu ne trouves pas ça un peu gros ?

- Si tu avais pu apprendre ce que j'ai appris lors de mes voyages, tu ne parlerais pas ainsi. On m'a enseigné des sortilèges jamais vus, des rituels qui t'obligent à frôler la mort, des invocations qui duraient plus d'une semaine, où l'on ne se nourrissait plus que de magie pure, tout cela enseigné par des moldus.

- Quoi ?

- Oui, des moldus ! Des ermites à moitié fous, rejetés de la société, considérés comme morts depuis des années. Ils produisaient de la magie !

Shane haussa un sourcil, franchement sceptique. Elle savait Josh incapable de mentir, mais il avait pu être dupé.

- Comment peux-tu être sûr que ça n'ait pas été des sorciers reclus ?

- Car ils n'avaient pas la marque.

Shane accusa durement le coup. Tout sorcier manifestant le moindre pouvoir magique possédait la marque. Il en avait toujours été ainsi. C'est d'ailleurs de cette façon qu'on retrouvait les enfants talentueux, même nés moldus, même habitant la jungle. Personne ne pouvait se soustraire à la marque. Sauf…

- Tu ne t'es pas demandé s'ils étaient mangemorts ?

Josh sembla particulièrement déçu.

- Tu ne dirais pas cela si tu avais vu ce dont ils étaient capables, si tu avais pu communiquer avec les esprits du monde comme je l'ai fait. Tu sais qu'il est possible de se métamorphoser en animal grâce à la magie des animagii ? Mais savais tu qu'il est possible d'acquérir n'importe quelle forme ?

- Ben voyons ! Un loup, une panthère, un oiseau peut-être ?

- Exactement.

Josh sourit malicieusement et récita un mot bref qui ressemblait à un jappement, dans une langue inconnue avant de se matérialiser en ours. Shane recula terrifiée devant la bête immense et sorti immédiatement se baguette, par reflexe. L'ours se dressa sur ses pattes arrière en poussant un rugissement assourdissant et retomba brutalement sur le sol qui trembla. Il ne bougea plus, et une fraction de seconde plus tard, à peine, un loup noir le remplaçait. Il lança un regard pénétrant à Shane et Josh reprit forme humaine. Shane était livide et tremblait.

- C'est impossible. La magie des changeforme n'existe pas. C'est impossible, ça n'est pas ça.

- On dirait une moldue qui assiste à un sort de wingardium leviosa. Si, les druides connaissaient cette magie, et bien d'autres encore. Je peux prendre la forme que je veux. Cela n'a pas été facile, c'est un apprentissage pénible, mais ça en vaut la peine.

Shane ne s'en remettait pas, incapable d'articuler un mot. Dans un souffle elle lâcha :

- Je veux bien te croire, mais… tu comprends.

- Oui, c'est ma quête, c'est ma vie que j'ai mise en jeu pour cela. J'ai délaissé ma femme et ma fille pour ce savoir. Je ne te demanderais pas de me suivre. Tant que tu restes près de moi, tant que je sais que nous sommes liés, cela me suffit.

Disant cela, il s'approcha de Shane et l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres. Elle resta pétrifiée et le repoussa violemment.

- Josh ! Tu viens de te séparer de Susanna, tu m'as reniée quand je te voulais, et maintenant tu… mais non ! C'est hors de question.

Elle s'en alla à grands pas de la salle en direction de ses quartiers.

--- --- ---

Pansy était allongée dans son lit et se délectait de la scène qu'elle venait de voir. Ainsi, Hermione avait embrassé Severus ? Et cette délicieuse dispute entre Tronos et lui. Malheureusement pour elle, elle n'avait pas vu l'échange qui avait eut lieu entre Tronos et MacLagma. Le maître serait furieux quand il verrait que sa brillante informatrice avait pu laisser passer une information aussi capitale. Mais elle ne s'en rendrait pas compte avant longtemps. En effet, son pouvoir avait des limites. Ce carré de velours noir lui permettait de voir tout ce qu'elle désirait, à condition que la scène se déroule à l'instant. Mais elle s'était laissé emporter par son obsession envers Hermione et n'avait fait que la regarder. Elle était brillante, tellement intelligente que c'en était fascinant. Et belle. Pas de cette beauté pure et parfaite qu'ont les Vélanes, mais ses cheveux cuivrés ondulaient autour de son visage mettant en valeur les courbes de sa bouche, ses joues, cassant la dureté de son regard. Elle passait des heures à l'observer, quoiqu'elle fasse. Elle la connaissait plus intimement que quiconque, et chaque geste, chaque détail, elle le notait, avec un acharnement méticuleux, maladif.

- Hermione…

Elle frissonna à seulement prononcer son nom. Qu'il était doux de l'avoir sous son contrôle. Aujourd'hui, elle sortait enfin de l'infirmerie, mais ne retournerait en cours que lundi.

--- --- ---

- Miss Granger ?

- Professeur MacGonagall ! Je suis désolée, je suis encore au lit.

- Ce n'est rien, Granger. Je suis seulement venue vous dire que nous ne savons pas ce qui a du vous arriver, mais Madame Pomfresh pense que c'est dû au surmenage. C'est pourquoi je voulais vous proposer un arrangement, vis-à-vis de ces retenues accablantes que vous a infligées le professeur Rogue. J'aimerais en discuter avec lui afin de vous en dispenser et…

- Non ! s'écria Hermione. Elle se rendit compte que sa réaction troublait le professeur, elle s'empressa donc d'ajouter :

- Enfin, je veux dire, ça ne sera pas nécessaire. Ce ne sont pas des retenues. Le professeur Rogue pense que j'ai besoin de plus de cours de potions. Il a fait de moi son apprentie.

- Eh bien. Voilà qui change tout. Je suis… surprise qu'il vous ait choisi, Miss Granger. Vous le méritez amplement, mais la tradition remonte à si longtemps que je n'imaginais pas qu'il puisse même la connaître. D'autant plus que… enfin, bref, peu importe.

- Quelle tradition ? De quoi parlez-vous ?

- Et bien, depuis les quatre fondateurs, il était normal qu'un professeur choisisse un apprenti, soit avant sa retraite, soit quand il sentait sa fin arriver. Dans de rare cas, un professeur pouvait choisir un apprenti au milieu de sa carrière s'il pensait que cela en valait vraiment la peine, car la coutume voulait que seul l'apprenti hérite du savoir du maître. Et Severus n'est ni mourant, ni assez vieux pour la retraite. J'imagine donc qu'il a beaucoup d'estime pour vous.

Un léger sourire étira les lèvres de Minerva MacGonagall et Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'avoir les larmes aux yeux, tant elle était touchée.

- Alors, je vous conseille d'être digne de cet honneur Miss Granger, car cela veut dire qu'un jour peut-être vous remplacerez le professeur Rogue.

- Je m'y appliquerais professeur.

Une chouette grise déposa une lettre sur les genoux de MacGonagall. Hermione vit le sceau noir d'Azkaban et fut interloquée. MacGonagall se leva et sortit d'un air soucieux. Hermione quant à elle s'enfonça dans ses coussins en soupirant.

--- --- ---

Trois coups frappés à la porte sortirent Severus de sa torpeur. Il cuvait son alcool depuis hier soir et se sentait trop vaseux pour répondre. Les coups devenaient insistants et il imaginait très bien qui en était l'auteur. Les seules personnes qui venaient le voir étaient Dumbledore, Shane, et Draco, et aucun d'eux ne se donnait la peine de respecter son intimité. La dernière solution était la plus déplaisante.

- Entrez Granger.

Hermione se fraya un chemin jusqu'aux appartements de son professeur et fut ébahie par le bon goût des teintes crème et pourpre.

- J'imaginais ça… vert.

- Je sui très flatté que vous soyez à ce point ébahie par mon bon goût en matière de décoration, mais si c'est tout ce que vous avez à dire, je m'en passerais.

- Je ne suis pas venue dans l'antre du dangereux professeur de potions pour lui parler meuble. Je suis là pour mon apprentissage. Je reconnais que mon attitude a été puérile, j'ai eu tort de croire que vous pouviez vous intéresser à moi, mais…

- Attendez, quel apprentissage ? Vous n'imaginez tout de même pas …

- …MAIS, je reste un excellent élément, et je suis votre apprentie, la première et la dernière.

Hermione gardait la tête haute et ne se départit pas de son air fier.

- De quoi parlez-vous ?

- Vous n'êtes ni mourant, ni au bord de la retraite, donc vous m'avez choisir en connaissance de cause, car vous me savez douée et n'avez aucune envie d'enseigner à qui que ce soit d'autre votre art. De plus, ça sera moi, ou personne d'autre.

- Alors ça ne sera personne, Granger !

Hermione fut quelque peu déstabilisée par le ton mordant et baissa les yeux. Elle vit les cadavres de bouteilles qui jonchaient le sol et d'un mouvement de baguette les fit fondre pour en faire un vase en verre noir qu'elle déposa dans un coin de la pièce.

- C'est tellement typique de vous ! Faire des choses affreuses quelque chose de beau.

- Ca doit être mon ascendant Poufsouffle. Dit-elle avec un sourire.

Severus ne put qu'être touché par sa répartie.

- D'accord, vous restez mon apprentie.

- A-t-il seulement déjà été question du contraire ?

- Je vous enseigne l'art des potions, la répartie reste mon exclusivité ! répliqua Severus en se levant.

Hermione se sentit enfin heureuse en le suivant dans les cachots.

--- --- ---

RAR : Alors j'en ai eu tellement que je ne sais trop quoi répondre, juste : merci, je vous aime. ^^ J'ai mis du temps à le pondre, je l'avoue, j'en suis désolée, en attendant, régalez-vous.


End file.
